Waluigi's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi's moment to shine has finally come... when Princess Daisy gets kidnapped, its convinces Waluigi to embark on the adventure that Toadette urged him on. Can Waluigi manage to save Daisy with the help of some friends, or will he ultimately fail?
1. A New Adventure Awaits!

**Waluigi's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"I can't believe we agreed to do this," Waluigi groaned as he folded his arms.

Toadette jumped on Waluigi's back, giggling. "Oh come on, Wally, it can't be that bad!"

ROB the robot, in all his grayish colored glory, hovered towards Waluigi and sat down, agreeing with Toadette. "I concur. There's nothing wrong with a little introduction."

Waluigi gawked as he opened his arms in an annoyed pose. "But what's the point? It will confuse the poor saps reading this!"

Petey Piranha slapped Waluigi in the back of the head, causing Gooper Blooper, Nikki The Noki, and Ashley to all laugh. Waluigi growled as he turned around, with petey merely shrugging.

"Can we just get this stupid thing started already?" Bowser Junior replied begrudgingly as he adjusted his Gadd Paintbrush.

Waluigi sighed as he adjusted his purple cap, pushing it forward as he shrugged. "Oh fine. Let's go already."

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: YAY! Meet the fanfic that will be my most worked on for this whole entire month! And no, I am not joshing you: unlike my older certain big fanfics (cough, cough), I'm completely confident in focusing greatly on this one. Because it's about the one character who should have had a game for himself by now: Waluigi. And lo, to counteract Nintendo's stupidity (which sadly got bigger this generation than it ever did before...), I'm gonna give Waluigi as much justice as I can. So ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Waluigi belongs to Nintendo. Everything else in the story belongs to all of their creators. And any original created content in this story blongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Also, I threw in an extra bit for y'all, because I love ya. Enjoy, ladies and gents!

* * *

_All grand adventures are splendid..._

_All grand adventures are intense..._

_All grand adventures are awesome..._

_All grand adventures, however, manage to start in the most commons of ways... and this particular adventure... is the very proof of that..._

Waluigi yawned loudly as he stretched in his bunk bed, which was tied to two wooden poles that he personally installed himself. He opened his eyes, seeing the sun brightly shine down n him as the clear blue sky was visible, with no clouds in sight. Placing on his orange elf-like shoes, Waluigi quickly swapped his purple pajamas with his regular purple shirt and dark purple overalls, placing on his white gloves as he took off his pajama cap and placed on his traditional purple cap, stretching his arms as he placed both f his hands on his hip, looking towards the eastern direction as the sun was rising high.

"Ahh… morning." Waluigi stated as he took in a deep breath, smiling as he pulled out a red rose and sniffed it, smiling from satisfaction. "After seven months, I finally have my entire house completed." He turned around to face the western direction, his entire house standing proudly. "And I would not have it any other way."

The house was two stories high, and it was made with a mixture of both metallic and wooden objects. The paint scheme was purple and yellow, which greatly reflected Waluigi, although there was a slew of red on the roof and blue on the bottom. The green grass greatly contrasted the colors of the house, making it look great overall, especially considering all of the white stripes painted on.

"Ahh… yes. A great morning to wake up and do something," Waluigi admitted, knowing it was spring as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering what to do. "Now… if only I had an objective…"

Suddenly, before he could think of anything, Waluigi heard a shout, and he turned towards the northern direction, to see a pink, humanoid mushroom girl running towards him. Waluigi squinted, confirming that the humanoid mushroom girl was, in fact, Toadette.

"Toadette?" Waluigi stated in shock, being hugged tightly by the young mushroom girl, "What the heck are you doing all the way out here?"

Toadette giggled, looking up at Waluigi with a smile that could draw in millions. "D'aww, Waluigi! I was wondering what happened to you after all these months! After all, I heard so much of what happened!" She let go of Waluigi, placing both of her hands behind her back. "After all, you destroyed the Metaberd and saved the planet… you managed to get enough cash to buy your own land… and speaking of which…" She gasped, looking all around the Meadow Meadows. "You picked a great place to live, Waluigi! I don't think I would have ever believed you would actually consider moving here!"

Waluigi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he remarked, "Well, you may remember that my old home was nothing special. It was more in the dumps, you could say." His eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, pointing Toadette as his newly constructed house. "Oh! Speaking of which, get a load of this baby!"

Toadette's jaw dropped as she gasped, looking at the grand exterior of Waluigi's new house. She rubbed one of the wooden planks, stuttering with excitement as she couldn't believe her eyes. "W-W-Waluigi… this… this is amazing! Does this explain why you weren't in the Mushroom Kingdom all this time?"

Waluigi nodded, folding his arms. "Yep! I technically was not a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, and even if I was, I would have voted to separate myself as far as possible. I can safely assure that I'm in my entire own entity." He laughed, patting Toadette on the head. "But surely that wouldn't trouble you. After all, you did manage to find me!"

Toadette giggled a bit, slightly blushing as she held her hands together. "Oh… Wally…" Toadette gasped, remembering why she came here. "Oh yeah! I just remembered! Princess Daisy wanted to see you!"

Waluigi's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he couldn't believe what he heard. "W-wha! Daisy! I almost completely forgot about her!" He groaned as he placed his right palm on his forehead. "What exactly does she want?"

Toadette whistled innocently, simply stating, "Well, she was bored with just playing sports and having parties, so she wanted to see if someone could go on an adventure with her…" She smiled, looking at Waluigi. "What do you think, Waluigi? Do you think you could help with the situation?"

Waluigi sighed, looking down at his feet as he folded his arms together. "I don't know, Toadette. An adventure is pretty big. You sure she wants to go on one?"

Toadette nodded, replying as he patted Waluigi on his right shoulder, "Well, I'll go and bring her over. It can't be that bad! Besides, I'm tagging along with you!" She giggled as she ran off, blowing a kiss to Waluigi before she left.

"Wha…" Waluigi was left in awestruck as he watched Toadette turn into a tiny dot towards the northern direction, sitting in his bunk as he tried recollecting his train of thought.

* * *

Waluigi was snoozing back in his bunk, the time being 7:32, fifteen minutes after Toadette has left. A tumor shook the area, causing Waluigi to fall right out of his bunk, and onto the grass. Rubbing his head, Waluigi got up, to see Toadette coming back, this time with Princess Daisy in tow.

"See, Waluigi? I told you I would come back!" Toadette claimed as she giggled, holding onto Daisy's right hand with her left. "And now that we're together, we can all go on one big adventure!"

"Yeah!" Daisy piped as she grabbed both of Waluigi's hands, looking at him face to face with a confident smile. "I've been dying for an adventure since 1989! Let's go and have some nice nature exploring, Wally!"

Waluigi moaned, pulling away from Daisy as he folded his arms again. "I told you not to call me Wally! It makes me sound like a college student…" He heard Daisy and Toadette giggle, making him groan some more.

"Oh Wally, don't be so silly!" Daisy comforted as she covered her mouth with her right hand, "Why, we knew each other since I was a baby! There's no shame to being called a nickname!"

"Yeah!" Toadette piped in, adding her own little memories of childhood, "Why, they called me "Bucket Head" back in Kindergarten, but I didn't let that get over me!"

Waluigi thought for it a moment, and he sighed, nodding as he eventually agreed. "Very well. Let's go on an adventure."

"YAY!" Daisy and Toadette cheered as they both hugged Waluigi, nearly squeezing him as they each held onto his hands. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he was forced to skip along, before a huge burst of wind blew the three characters down on the grass. Waluigi opened his eyes, seeing a strange, white-colored green stripped machine snatch Daisy and using its bluish mechanical hands tie the Sarasaland princess with ease, letting an evil mechanical chuckle as it headed eastward. Daisy screamed for help, causing Toadette to gasp as she and Waluigi got back on their feet.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Toadette panicked as she squirmed, trembling with fright as she tugged onto Waluigi's overalls, "Daisy got kidnapped for the first time in twenty one years! What are we gonna do?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he pulled Toadette's hands away from his overalls, tucking his cap down as he stated in a bold, serious tone, "Well, Toadette, although not in the way it was intended, it looks like we're going on an adventure. A grand adventure, that is…" He finished off dramatically as he ran right after the mechanical copter, with Toadette running right behind.

And thus began one of the most epic adventures ever to be created in the history of adventures…

* * *

**TUTORIAL**

Welcome to this action/adventure fanfic's tutorial! Do you need a introduction to the character?

"No," Waluigi flatly stated as he folded his arms, groaning. "I don't know why we have to do this-"

Silence, Waluigi! For I, the narrator, is telling the viewers at home about this fanfic.

"Sounds stupid," Waluigi muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

Anyway, this fine tall purple-clothed fellow you see right in front of you is Waluigi. He's the star of this fanfic, and will be the main character throughout the course of the story.

"Waa," Waluigi groaned as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head sideways in dismay.

As you can see, Waluigi is a very pleasant fellow!

"In your dreams," Waluigi muttered as he stuck out his long tongue.

Waluigi must progress through the various areas that await him on his adventure! First, he must head eastward throughout the beautiful Meadow Meadows, which is his newfound home! And my, oh my, will he encounter such simple creatures!

"Buzz Bombers are not simple," Waluigi retorted as she smashed several of the blue-colored mechanical bees with his trusty purple-colored tennis racket.

Waluigi, what did I tell you about interrupting the narrator?

"Just shut up and continue, you brain dead moron..." Waluigi grumbled as he tossed away his tennis racket.

Waluigi encounters humanoid enemies that look like eggplant called Eggplantmen. He also sees humanoid creatures that look like live puppets named Primids. Both the Eggplantman and Primid are extremely common enemies that Waluigi encounter. Next on the list of common creatures are the mechanical Dino Wrenches, who resemble both wrenches and snakes, and pack in quite a punch!

"Dino Wrenches have nothing on me!" Waluigi proclaimed as he grabbed a red rusty Dino Wrench, tossing him into a handful of Eggplantmen and Primids that were approaching.

These three enemies, as do all other enemies encountered on Waluigi's thrilling adventure, come in many different colors! Some of them are easy to get rid of - others, however, can pack in an extra punch that will make Waluigi think twice!

"Shoo! Beat it! Get lost, ya crummy munchers!" Waluigi yelled as he tried getting three purple Dino Wrenches off of him, who were biting hard on his tall lanky body.

Of course, it wouldn't be too hard for our Waluigi to handle! Next, gold coins lie on the path, all about in the areas that Waluigi will visit. He can use gold coins as currency for several objects that may help him!

"Yeah.. as if..." Waluigi dismissed as he chuckled, stuffing several gold coins down his dark purple overalls.

Now that we got the objective out of the way, that concludes this tutorial. Now go out and rescue Princess Daisy, Waluigi!

"I will rescue her, and when I do, I'm going to come back here and gloat it in your face, stupid announcer!" Waluigi taunted as he laughed, running off towards the eastern direction.

* * *

**Meet The Cast**

**_Waluigi_**

Waluigi, that ever so dashing fellow, made his debut in public as a pretty damn good tennis player. Despite his nature, Waluigi won fair and square, proceeding to appear in practically every sports competition ever. He's also been competing in the Olympics, and has a wild side for parties. Despite this, Waluigi isn't the first guy you would think of when it comes to heroes... he's a big jerk. A jerk with a heart, but a jerk no less. Waluigi is crafty, he is cruel, and has his ways with elements, such as electricity, wind, and plants. All he wants is peace, but with the way the world works, he'll have to fight against it in order to get some peace and quiet.

**_Toadette_**

Toadette is a sweet, young, kind humanoid mushroom girl, donning pink all over. She's exactly what you would think of sweet young girls. Loving sugary sweets as one would imagine, Toadette has a pure heart, and she even has feelings for those who would appear to be jerks such as Waluigi. She's also surprisingly fast, and makes good use of her ponytails via whirling them like propellers.

**_Petey Piranha_**

Petey Piranha is large, buff, and tough. Petey is also the oldest of the group, having been around for a surprisingly long time, his most harshest time living occurring around the Ice Age. Despite appearing to have no brain, Petey is pretty smart, using his appearance to catch his many foes off guard. He enjoys eating and sleeping, but nothing gets him more excited than to be partying or causing action. Petey has one time sucked in a piece of hammer space, which was since been floating just right above his stomach. Its thanks to this that Petey can swallow and take out anything, be it a rocket, a couple of grenades, or even a _cruise ship_. Not to mention, Petey's infamous brown goop that he spews out from time to time.

**_Gooper Blooper_**

Gooper Blooper is also big, but he is not as strong as Petey. He has four tentacles, two in the front, and two in the back. He also as an additional set just below his mouth, of which he'll summon if his main four get cut off. Gooper lives in the water, but can adapt to land as well, as proven by the fact that he can whirl in the air spinning his tentacles. He can shoot either water or black goop, which is incredibly helpful in sticky situations. He also is concerned, worrying about the state of which he places himself in along with his friends.

**_Bowser Jr._**

Bowser Jr. is the mischievous, devious prince of the Koopa Clan, going as far as to extend their reaches to the stars above. He's quick, and nimble, when he needs to be, he has stealth skills and can trick even the strongest of foes with his cunning nature. His prized possession is the Gadd Paintbrush, of which since the fateful day he encountered, he has held onto dearly ever since.

**_Nikki The Noki_**

Nikki is a young, highly energetic female blue colored Noki who lives with her family and friends on the pleasant shores of Beachy Beach. She may act young and naive, but don't let her looks fool you, she's older than you think. Despite this, she gets along well with Toadette, and surprisingly enough, Ashley. Her blue bandana coincides with her yellow ponytail, a style she based on one of her idols.

**_Ashley The Witch_**

Ashley is, as you can tell, a witch. She's rude, mean, greedy, all those stereotypical things you associate with a witch. She's also pretty young, but that doesn't excuse her for tormenting young children with delight. She also seems to have a strong gastronomical system, having been able to use her flatulence as a weapon. Despite this, for the moment, she prefers old school witchcraft.

**_R.O.B._**

R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy, sometimes referred to as the _"master robot"_, is the most intelligent member of the gang, having the most knowledge by far. He's also the second oldest, only younger than Petey Piranha. ROB prefers not to fight, though despite this, he's quite capable of breaking a few skulls on the battlefield. He was created by Master Hand to help ensure the liberties of Central City, and since he has made the Central City Natural Library his home, giving all who come a vessel of knowledge.


	2. Meadow Meadows

It was completely dark. A lone Primid entered into the room as he approached a large desk, an unknown figure sitting behind it. The Pirmid gulped as she touched his hands together, the unknown presence looking down, his figure hidden by the darkness.

"Your Majesty, we have taken control of Central City," The Primid stated as he kneeled.

The ominous figure chuckled as he tapped his fingertips together. "Excellent. Have they taken hold of any of the other areas?"

The Primid stood up again, tossing his arms about. "We've also taken control of the meadows, the beach, and even the dreaded Violent Volcano. And to add to that, we have kidnapped Princess Daisy, as you asked."

The boss chuckled evilly as he clapped his hands slowly. "Good... good... everything is going exactly as I have planned... fufufufufu..."

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS!" Cried the female Altaria newscaster on the large television screen hanging on one of the tall skyscrapers of Central City, capturing the attention of everybody as the clear blue sky made the screen pop out vividly. "We just got word that for the first time in two decades, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland has been kidnapped!"

The entire crowd gasped in unison, mumbling amongst each other of the shocking fact, the male Altaria newscaster popping right next to the female Altaria newscaster on the screen.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Princess Daisy has been kidnapped. After years of attending sports and parties, the plucky tomboy princess found herself on the wrong end of the spectrum." The male newscaster explained as he cleared his throat, shifting the papers he was holding. "We have no word as to what could happen to her, but we pray that she turns out all right..."

Birdo, who was in the middle of the crowd, gasped as she tossed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "Oh, this is bad, bad, bad... I better go tell R.O.B..." And with that, Birdo pushed her way through the crowd, rushing to find ROB.

* * *

Waluigi ran across the wide open green grassy plains that was his home. He took a moment to look all around, opening his arms out as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. Sighing, he smiled, adjusting his cap in a determined fashion as he resumed running eastward, his adventure just beginning. Not too far behind was Toadette, who could barely catch up with the tall, lanky man.

"Waluigi... wait up... you're going too fast for me... phew..." Toadette gasped as she collapsed on the grass, trying to catch her breath as he sighed, "Oh man, is it hot today. I really hope that doesn't hinder me as useless..."

Waluigi stopped, turning around to see Toadette collapsed. He frowned, rubbing his chin as he thought of something, snapping his fingers as he then got a grand idea. "Of course! Why did I not think of that?" He ran over to Toadette, handing her a yellow-colored navigational item. "Here, Toadette. You can contact me through this. That way, I'll be able to listen to your comments and words of wisdom while I'm out, so you don't have to worry about the incoming trouble!"

Toadette gasped. holding the navigational tool close to her as she nodded in agreement, waving goodbye to Waluigi as she cheered, "Thanks, Waluigi! I'll use this to the best of its abilities! Good luck, Waluigi! Good luck!"

Waluigi smiled, chuckling as he waved goodbye to Toadette, and then turned around, continuing heading eastward as he ran across the Meadow Meadows, with Toadette deciding to stay behind to give some help through encouragement instead.

Waluigi continued running down the straight linear path within the green Meadow Meadows, seeing two purple-colored Eggplantmen walking towards him. Waluigi knew better than to simply bump into these humanoid vegetables, and he instead ran towards them, slide kicking as he knocked the enemies off the path. The two Eggplantmen simply vanished into thin air, several points being awarded to Waluigi for style as Waluigi grinned, taking his victory with him as he then encountered a barking red Dino Wrench. Having common knowledge, Waluigi pulled out his whip and grabbed the Dino Wrench by the neck, swinging it around and then letting go, watching the Dino Wrench disappear in the clear blue sky. Waluigi chuckled as he began running, turning right as he headed downhill. Waluigi collected several of the gold coins that were on the path.

"Man, this adventure is starting out swell," Waluigi remarked as he punched three more incoming Eggplantmen out of the way, jumping on the heads of two barking Dino Wrenches, "Luckily I already have experience in this type of field. Ehehehe!" He landed on the ground, turning to the left as he jumped into the air, snatching the gold coins that were floating above in mid air.

As Waluigi continued on his merry way, he encountered a Primid, which looked like a cross between an Eggplantman and a puppet. Shrugging as he rolled his eyes, Waluigi ran towards the Primid, punching him out of the way. Waluigi then dusted off his overalls a bit, continuing down the path as he then jumped into the air, avoiding a spike pillar that erupted from the ground.

"Whoa! Who in their right minds put that there?" Waluigi asked as he landed on the ground, being knocked into the air by a second spike pillar, grabbing his butt as he screamed in pain. Waluigi came crashing down into the grass, face first, moaning as a Primid and EGgplantman pointed and laughed at his injury.

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he growled, whipping out his whip and roping the Eggplantman and Primid together, swinging them into the second spike pillar, which destroyed them in an instant. Waluigi smirked as he turned around, being tackled by another Primid, who stole some of the gold coins Waluigi has gathered.

"Hey! You!" Waluigi shouted as he ran after the Primid, pushing the other Primid, Eggplantmen, and Dino Wrenches aside as he was determined to get back the coins he snatched, "Give me back those coins! I actually earned them myself!" He was about to pull out his whip, when he was suddenly sleepy, falling to the ground snoring as he heard a soothing melody. The melody came from a yellow-colored, humanoid flower Crazee Dayzee, who giggled as she stood over Waluigi, planting seeds on his back.

Waluigi groaned as he blinked a bit, feeling the seeds within the fabric of his clothing. He got up, grabbing the Crazee Dayzee and shaking her until he used the enemy as an object, tossing her at the thieving Primid, which knocked out both enemies. Waluigi rubbed his gloves with satisfaction as he ran over to the spot, collecting the gold coins he has longed for as he placed them back into his overalls pocket.

"That went rather swell," Waluigi stated as he looked around him, seeing the plethora of enemies that inhabited the Meadow Meadows - the jogging Eggplantmen, the barking Dino Wrenches, the sometimes thieving Primids, and the lullaby inducing Crazee Dayzee. Waluigi cracked his fingertips as he ran straight down the path, punching, kicking, pushing away, and simply jumping on the four kinds of creatures away as he could see a green-colored warp pipe nearby. Ignoring it, Waluigi continued on his way, heading further and further down the straight path as he continued headed eastward. However, Waluigi listened closely, as he could hear someone shouting for help, followed by a tumor that shook the meadows.

"What the...?" Waluigi mumbled as he looked down at the ground, which became stable after fifteen seconds, Taking off his purple cap briefly and rubbing his brown hair, Waluigi placed back on his hat as he heard the distress call again, deciding to take a brief detour and headed southwards as he decided to check out what happened for himself.

* * *

"Hey sis, where are you going?" replied a random green female Noki, poking into her sister's room.

The sister, who was a female blue colored Noki named Nikki, turned around as she placed on her blue bandana, her yellow ponytail hanging from the back. "Peaceful life is kinda getting boring here,, so I'm gonna go see the world!"

The green Noki gasped, covering her mouth. "But Nikki! What of the troubles that lie past here? Won't you get frightened?"

Nikki giggled as she waved her right hand at her sister. "Oh, don't worry about little old me. I'll be fine." She then ran out of the room, hugging the green Noki as she left the house, shouting goodbye as she made a dash towards the northwestern direction.

The green Noki was left perplexed as she sat on the bed, her hands on her face as she wondered what to do.


	3. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper

Waluigi stopped several quarter miles towards the southern direction within the Meadow Meadows, seeing a wrecked pile of baskets all over as red hot flames were burning up a tent. Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he noticed Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both sitting on a log, speaking to each other. Waluigi ran towards the two bosses, wanting to know what happened.

"Are you two all right?" Waluigi asked, his hands on his hips as he observed what has happened.

Petey hugged Waluigi, thanking him for coming to help him. "Oh Waluigi, I knew you wouldn't let me down! That's mah boi right here, Gooper!"

Gooper folded his tentacles, nodding in agreement. "Well, Waluigi, I'm glad you're here, because we have some... rather important manners to discuss..."

Waluigi managed to pull away from Petey, sitting next to the giant Piranha Plant on the log as he glanced over to Gooper. "Yeah, Gooper? Lemme know it!"

Gooper sighed as he nodded. "Well, I'll start, since it happened to me first." He cleared his throat as he set the mood, bringing back up the memory of what happened to him. "It was a peaceful Saturday morning, and I was cleaning around my former underwater home...

* * *

Gooper Blooper was cheerfully whistling to himself as he dusted off his furniture, having cleaned his entire home. He smiled as he tossed the duster away, rubbing his tentacles together as he sat in the sand crafted sofa he was created several years earlier.

"Ahh... my house is clean, it's a nice hot morning, and there's nothing for me to do... except..." Gooper then pulled out a stick, blowing into it as a bubble formed. He chuckled as he blew a few more bubbles, laughing as he continued blowing out bubbles, the tiny bubbles floating all around the house. Gooper cheered as he twirled around, seeing all the bubbles circle him as all was good, until a tumor shook the area. Gooper stopped, turning his head left and right to see what it was, scratching it with his left tentacle as he wondered what happened.

"That was rather strange... was it an earthquake halted in the process?" Gooper asked as another tumor shook the area, before all of the bubbles disappeared, Gooper being swirled by a strong force of win as he got dizzy from the force, his eyes replaced with anime-style swirlies. He moaned as he couldn't be able to gain his sense of consciousness, the front door being pushed down by brute force. Gooper shook his head, but he was unable to do anything, as a slew of robotic fish started attacking him, eventually doing enough damage to cause the underwater house to collapse on itself, the sand foundation pilling up on itself.

Gooper poked his head out of the sand, spitting it out as he saw the mechanical fish all glaring at him, their sharp teeth revealing themselves. Gooper screamed as he fled for his life, heading southwards with the mechanical fish following him closely.

* * *

"...And that's when I decided to come by Petey's place," Gooper stated as he shuddered, "I thought I'd be safe here, but no... another group of mechanical objects came and did even worse damage to Petey's home than mine."

Petey nodded, sniffling a tiny bit as he rubbed his forehead with his right leaf. "Yeah. Now my beautiful old fashioned home is done in... sigh..."

Waluigi tilted his head to the right, looking at Petey. "So, Gooper got chased out by mechanical fish. What happened to you, Petey?"

Petey managed to control himself, facing Waluigi to tell im exactly what happened. "Well, Gooper arrived just as I was doing my daily exercise, and after he told me what happened to him, these blue-colored mechanical bees popped out of nowhere and start attacking both of us..." He shook his head as he graveled in rage. "We didn't stand a chance..."

* * *

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both got behind each other's backs, getting into fighting poses as the Buzz Bombers, the mechanical blue-colored bees that Petey has mentioned, swarmed all around them and Petey's home. Petey started firing several shots of gunk, causing several of the Buzz Bombers to fall into the ground and break into several pieces. Gooper swatted away the incoming array that tried attacking him, although he was attacked on the head by the lasers the Buzz Bombers fired off. The rest of the Buzz Bombers attacked the home with their lasers, setting the place on fire with ease, with Gooper spraying water over it to try and stop it from spreading as Petey flapped his way into the air, knocking the mechanical insects out with his head and his leaves. The number of Buzz Bombers dwindled minute after minute, but by the time the last one was destroyed, Petey's entire home was completely devastated.

Gooper frowned, turning to Petey and shaking his head slowly. He apologized, "I'm... so sorry, Petey... I tried my best, honestly..."

Petey was silent, but he simply nodded, patting Gooper on the back as he managed to completely understand, looking at his own home, which was no more as the red-hot flames ate up the remnants of it.

* * *

Waluigi frowned, standing up as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he deeply thought. "So... mechanical fish destroyed Gooper's home, and mechanical bees destroyed Petey's home..." He snapped his fingers, turning to face Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper as he realized something. "You know, there was this mechanical copter that snatched away Princess Daisy earlier. Do you think all of this could be done by the same persecutor?"

Petey and Gooper gasped, glancing at each other as they looked back at Waluigi, standing up from the log.

"You got a good point, Waluigi," Gooper agreed as he stretched out his front left tentacle, "Maybe there's a madman who's letting all of his mechanical creatures on the loose... I think we should put an end to it!"

Petey nodded in agreement, getting into a heroic pose. "Yeah! We'll teach that jerk not to mess with the real super power of teamwork!" Although briefly receiving odd glances from Gooper and Waluigi, the point got across.

Waluigi nodded, adjusting his purple cap as he boldly stated, "Right, then it's official. Let's go and stop this madness!"

"Yeah!" Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper shouted in agreement, following Waluigi closely as the newly formed trio headed eastbound, leaving behind the fiery remains of Petey's former home. Meanwhile, behind the burning remains is a particular Buzz Bomber, who was eavesdropping as usual...


	4. Porygon Z

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all heading eastward within the Meadow Meadows, going faster than they could formerly muster as they were determined to avenge the loss of their homes and rescue Princess Daisy. The trio stopped by a couple of berry-filled bushes, in front of them an odd, duck-shaped Pokemon who seemed to be from the virtual world.

"Ahhh! At last, new people! Just what I've been waiting for after all this time!" The duck-shaped Pokemon exclaimed with glee as his head rotated on its own, approaching Waluigi and Co. "I am Porygon Z, a being of the virtual world. I am a great explorer, having explored virtually every corner of the planet, and within record time!" He chuckled as he patted his chest. "I'm also a speedy opponent who is willing to challenge anyone who claims to be speedy. I have a good feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head, turning to Petey and Gooper, who both shrugged. Sighing, Waluigi turned back to face Porygon Z. "Look, Mr. Porygon Z, that's great to know, but me and my fellow chums have an important adventure that we must be getting back to."

"Ahh!" Porygon Z acknowledged, nodding as he flipped over, "But that's quite the thing I'm interested in! I can manage to help you reach your destination, all you need is ask!" He then nudged Waluigi by the right shoulder. "But, you have to challenge me in order to get a good bit of knowledge out. And I don't take anyone lightly..."

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he then took interest in Porygon Z's proposal, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together. "And this will help us reach our destination further, right?"

Porygon Z nodded. "That's right. I am, after all, well aware of the entirety of this place, for I have travelled all around it!" He folded his arms, staring right into Waluigi's face. "You can handle a mere challenge, am I right?"

Waluigi turned around to face Petey and Gooper, who simply nodded. Waluigi sighed as he adjusted his purple cap, turning around to face Porygon Z.

"Well... you may as well do your magic..." Waluigi stated as he placed both of his hands on his hips, looking at Porygon Z.

Porygon Z chuckled as he rotated his entire body, shaking his head as he stated, "Oh ho ho, but of course! You may want to make your way toward those giant LEGO blocks, first." He pointed at the northeastern direction, where a set of different colored gigantic LEGO blocks were sitting on the smooth green grass. "I'm sure there is something in there that will be quite useful to you fellows..."

Waluigi nodded as he dashed towards the northeastern path, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper following as Porygon Z waved goodbye. The trio reached the LEGO blocks, looking up at the gigantic pieces in awe as they wondered how to get up.

"Well, this looks like an interesting climb," Waluigi stated as he pulled out his whip, chucking it at the top of the ledge on the red LEGO block in front of him as he started climbing his whip, with Petey and Gooper following closely.

Looking down from the ledge, however, were a purple-colored Eggplantman and a Primid, who looked at each other and rubbed their hands together rapidly as they grabbed the rope, pulling it up. Waluigi was quick to notice this, and he jumped away from the block, spinning around as a purple tornado surrounded him. Performing the Waluigi Tornado, Waluigi crashed into the two enemies, whirling them into the air as he landed on the block. He helped Petey and Gooper up, turning around to see a lot more different colored LEGO blocks in front of them.

Waluigi let out a whistle as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Well, this looks like a thrilling ride." He glanced to both Petey and Gooper. "Want to give it a go, guys?"

Petey and Gooper looked at each other, nodding as they turned to Waluigi, eager to help.

"Of course, Waluigi! We're in this together!" Petey stated as he saluted with his left leaf, having full confident in his leader.

Gooper nodded, clapping his two front tentacles together as he blabbered with pride, "You can count on us, Waluigi! We won't simply let this go aside!"

Waluigi smiled, a determined grin on his face as he jumped down, landing on a yellow brick as a swarm of blue and yellow Buzz Bombers, the mechanical bees that destroyed Petey's home, appeared, firing their lasers at the tall, lanky man. Waluigi was burnt by some of the lasers, but he dodged most of them as he pushed the Buzz Bombers away, kicking and punching the ones that came close. Just a few inches in front of Waluigi, a splash of brown goop appeared, swallowing the Buzz Bombers that came close. Waluigi blinked as he took off his cap, scratching his brown hair as he turned around, seeing Petey wave. Gooper leapt into action, spinning his tentacles around and moving in the air like a helicopter as he knocked away the Buzz Bombers. Waluigi grinned, and he continued moving through the LEGO blocks, jumping up and down as he knocked, kicked, punched, and pushed away the Eggplantmen and Primids as he looked beyond the blue, yellow, red, green, purple, orange, and tan LEGO blocks. He tripped, landing on his face as two EGgplantmen and a Primid began punching him, when Petey body slammed all three, picking up Waluigi and slapping him to help him regain consciousness. Waluigi moaned as he shook his head, pulling away from Petey as he turned left, with Petey heading right. Gooper was in the exact middle, spraying bubbles from his mouth at the Buzz Bombers, whose lasers were easily countered.

Porygon Z, watching the action from several miles away within the air, simply chuckled to himself as he then disappeared in a flash, preparing the challenge he had cooked up for Waluigi.


	5. Go, Partners, Go!

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all dealing with the seemingly endless amounts of Eggplantmen, Primids, and Buzz Bombers within the strange maze of different colored giant LEGO blocks, fending the enemies off with their abilities. Waluigi continued kicking, pushing, and punching his way through, whereas Petey smashed the foes with his body or leaves and used his goop to cause them to sink and disappear. Gooper continued whacking away the annoying creatures with his powerful tentacles, occasionally blasting them with bubbles and water.

Waluigi eventually made it to the bottom, where he found a treasure chest. Opening it up, he saw a scroll inside, grabbing it as he opened it, taking a quick glance as Petey body slammed a group of Eggplantmen approaching him.

"Well well well, this sure does look like it will come in handy!" Waluigi exclaimed as he grinned, rolling the scroll back up as he placed it in his back right pocket, turning around and calling out, "Okay, guys, we have the scroll! Let's keep moving!" Waluigi was about to rejoin, when a Primid drop kicked him, causing Waluigi to fall face first into the ground. He moaned as his head as pulled back, being slammed on the ground by the Primid, who chuckled deviously.

Petey gobbled up the defeated foes, turning around to seeing Waluigi being beaten up. Petey pounded his chest as he roared, flapping his way towards the Primid as he body slammed the creature to oblivion. Waluigi gasped as he got back up to his feet, turning to Petey, who simply bowed. Smiling, Waluigi snapped his fingers, getting on Petey's back as he pointed at the Buzz Bombers.

"Take off to the skies, Petey! We'll knock them out with style!" Waluigi exclaimed as he chuckled, with Petey nodding in agreement as the gigantic Piranha Plant flapped his leaves, taking off into the sky as he flew towards the Buzz Bombers.

Gooper continued blasting the flood of Eggplantmen away with his bubbles, but a set of Buzz Bombers began firing him from behind. Gooper growled out of annoyance as he grabbed the Buzz Bombers, whacking them right into the LEGO blocks as they were broken into pieces. Gooper smiled, but he was then tangled in a net by a pair of Primid, who aimed two Super Scopes at him. Gooper narrowed his eyes as he swiped away the Super Scopes, pulling off the net as he dazed the two Primids with his bubble, squeezing them with his tentacle. The two Primids screamed in pain as they struggled to break free, being smashed into a group of incoming Eggplantmen. Gooper then blew them away with a gush of water, rubbing his two tentacles with satisfaction as he turned around to his right, to see more incoming Buzz Bombers.

"Time for this Blooper to wallop some unorthodox mechanical bees," Gooper stated as he cracked his tentacles, whacking the Buzz Bombers away with ease as he used his own tentacles like a fly swatter.

The Buzz Bombers began firing their lasers at the duo, but Petey managed to resist the damage, firing his brownish goop at the mechanical bees as they plopped into the giant LEGO blocks. Waluigi cheered as he raised his right fist, firing short bursts of purple electricity at the Buzz Bombers as nearly all of them were wiped out. Only two were left, but they flew on each of Petey's side, firing off multiple lasers. Petey growled as he then flipped over, reflecting the lasers back, which caused the Buzz Bombers to explode. Waluigi grinned as he hung on tightly, patting Petey for an excellent job on the back as the two flew back towards the ground. Gooper was still managing to hold off on his own, spinning his tentacles around as he acted like a propeller.

"Waluigi! I pretty much got all of them out of the way!" Gooper exclaimed as he stopped, choking an Eggplantman as he approached Waluigi and Petey, "Which way do we go, now?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, remembering the scroll he found. "Ah, of course!" He pulled out the scroll, opening it up and revealing it to both Petey and Gooper. "I found this somewhere down in between the LEGO blocks. This is as close to a map as we're going to get."

Petey made a sound of awe as Gooper nodded, folding his tentacles. "So this is what Porygon Z was probably referring to..."

Waluigi nodded, reading over the scroll along with Petey and Gooper. "Right! So, we're currently in the Meadow Meadows, correct? All we have to do is follow this set path, completely heading eastward! First, towards the Beachy Beach, then into the Senile Sea, then go through the Chocolate Canyon, then through the Violent Volcano, then next comes the Jayward Jungle, then we reach the grand metropolis that is Central City, then heading right into the Crazy Casino, then going right through The Central City Amusement Park, then towards a set of ancient ruins, then somewhere into the sky..." He blinked, scratching his head as he carefully reread the scroll, "Wait a minute... into the sky The Sky? Really?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head as he asked, "No offense, but what's with the weird names?"

Gooper nodded in agreement, shaking his head in disbelief at some of the names. "Yeah. Those names seem a bit too bland, if you ask me. Beachy Beach? Violent Volcano? Crazy Casino?"

Waluigi shrugged as he rolled up the scroll. "Eh, so it's a couple of bad names. What could go wrong" He pointed towards the east, proudly proclaiming, "Let's go, boys! Our destiny awaits!"

Petey and Gooper cheered in joy as they followed Waluigi, jumping off the different colored giant LEGO blocks as they landed back on the smooth grass, heading towards the eastern direction...

...that is, until-

"So, you did find the scroll!" Porygon Z proclaimed as he laughed vigorously, clapping his hands together as he pointed at the trio, "Excellent! Now that you have the scroll, my challenges may begin!"


	6. Porygon Z's Challenge

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all stood next to a steel pole as Porygon Z teleported to the trio, laughing his head off as he rotated his entire body. Clearing his throat, he zoomed into Waluigi's face, telling him, "All right, Waluigi, let's get the first challenge on the road!" He turned around, pointing at a set of thorny bushes and a green grassy hill with a lone maple tree on it. "Whoever reaches that hill first will be deemed the winner." He turned to Waluigi, chuckling as he added, "And since this is your very first time going up against me, I will go easy on you."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he got into a racing position. "Gee, thanks," He sarcastically remarked as he became determined, with Porygon Z appearing on his left. "I'm sure this race will benefit my adventure."

Porygon Z grinned as he started chuckling. "Oh, it will, Waluigi. From what I'm about to do on the track, it will..."

Petey and Gooper cheered on Waluigi as a whistle blew, starting the challenge. Porygon Z quickly flew off, with Waluigi swiftly following, the two competitors heading towards the southeastern direction. Waluigi puffed as he breathed in and out, umping over several of the field gates that were placed on the grass as he was catching up to Porygon Z, who was going at a leisure pace. Several Eggplantmen were running towards Waluigi, but Waluigi slide kicked them into oblivion, quickly dashing to gain some speed as he turned to the left. He jumped over a set of thorny bushes, landing on his feet as he moved his body in rhythm, before being blasted by a pesky Buzz Bomber. Waluigi took out a slingshot and knocked out the Buzz Bomber, focusing his attention on the race.

Waluigi turned to the right as he jumped over three more field gates, accidentally tripping as he landed on his face in the grass while his entire body slid. Getting up and dusting himself off, Waluigi gasped in shock as he was slagging behind, running back in place as he tried catching up to Porygon Z. This time shifting to the left and right of the field gates instead of jumping over, Waluigi pulled out his whip, swinging it like a lasso as he grabbed Porygon Z's tail with it, holding on as he was pulled along for the ride. Porygon Z quickly glanced behind him to see that it was Waluigi who caught him, shaking his head as he zapped a Thunderbolt at the tall lanky man, electrocuting him as the whip fell off his tail.

"Mr. Waluigi, this is a fair race!" Porygon Z instructed as he shook his head, "You're suppose to be doing this without use of weapons! Now come on!" He turned around and blasted off at the speed of sound, turning to the right as he took off lie a rocket.

Waluigi growled as he got over the paralysis, rubbing his elbows as he muttered while running back in place, "A fair race, eh? I'll give you a fair race!"

Petey and Gooper both munched down on some popcorn that Petey pulled out of his red pouch, watching with delight as Waluigi ran as fast as he could. Waluigi jumped over three Primid, punching away an incoming Buzz Bomber as he could see Porygon Z ahead of him. Turning to the right, Waluigi quickly began slide kicking, taking advantage of the technique as he was going faster. Porygon Z looked down to see what Waluigi was doing, and attempted to tackle into him, but missed. Waluigi laughed as he got back up, grabbing a nearby ladder as he climbed up, walking on top of the board as he jumped off, making an excellent jump. Porygon Z dashed around the wooden piece, heading right past Waluigi as he was determined to win. Waluigi growling, he pushed himself to the limit as he went faster than he could muster, suffering a bit from health as a result. However, to Waluigi, loosing a bit of health was all worth it, as it was enough to carry Waluigi towards the grassy hill on time, allowing him to be the winner.

"What!? No way!" Porygon Z exclaimed in shock as he shook his head in disbelief, sighing as he looked down in defeat. "Well... I guess you win. That was some challenge, though!" He laughed, looking up as he shook Waluigi's right hand with his left hand. "Thanks for putting up and excellent match. I sure got some excitement out of it!"

Waluigi laughed as he patted the Porygon Z on the head. "Well, thank you, Mr. Porygon Z, for allowing me to go faster than I could do!" He gasped as he placed his left hand on his chest, breathing in slowly to regain his breath, "I would have never thought that a simple challenge like this would make me nearly exhausted."

Waluigi and Porygon Z turned around, to see Petey and Gooper running towards them, the duo of gigantic bosses cheering Waluigi as they picked him up, treating him like a champion. Porygon Z simply laughed as he merely clapped.

"Well, Waluigi, you certainly have the speed of a gentleman," Porygon Z admitted as he bowed, "An excellent race was that. But remember, I was going easy on you. Next time, it won't b so easy." He waved as he turned towards the southwestern direction, blasting off like a rocket. "Farewell, until we meet again!"

Waluigi waved goodbye as he was set down, sighing as he wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was some race!" He turned around, facing Petey and Gooper. "Well, let's not waste any minute! Let's continue our quest! Princess Daisy needs us, and if we waste any minute of it, it'll be all for naught!"

Petey and Gooper high fived each other as they agreed, rejoining Waluigi as the trio headed eastward, heading down the hill as they resumed their important quest.


	7. The Eggplantmen Surge

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper continued their epic adventure, heading eastward as they were determined to avenge their lost causes. Suddenly, Waluigi stopped, observing the area around him as he noticed a set of large green grassy hills in the background towards the north and eastern directions, but nowhere near the south or the western directions. Petey flexed his large leafy hands as Gooper yawned, turning behind him to see a dust cloud of sorts approaching them. Gooper gulped, tapping Waluigi on the back.

"Uhh... Waluigi..." Gooper gulped as he pointed at the strange dust cloud.

Waluigi turned around, placing both of his hands on his hips as he asked Gooper, "What is it, dear Gooper?" He looked up, his jaw dropping in disbelief as h could sense the incoming swarm of Eggplantmen. "Hoo boy, this is going to be an annoying fight."

Waluigi was right, as a rainbow of Eggplantmen were charging towards the three heroes. The standard purple, followed by the rarer red, blue, orange, yellow, and the extremely rare green variants of Eggplantmen, with an army of Primids backing them up, all roared in unison as they were determined to beat up the trio. Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all got into fighting poses as they prepared themselves for a long, tiring fight, the Eggplantmen surrounding them as the mass beating began.

Waluigi chuckled as he pulled out his famed purple-colored tennis racket, whacking away the Eggplantmen as he also kicked them repeatedly into the ground. Petey flapped his way into the air, firing goop at specific areas as he then performed a gigantic body slam, crushing them all with his huge weight. He got back up, looking up to see the Eggplantmen chucking eggplants at him. Petey smacked most of the vegetables away with his leaves, although he occasionally gobbled a few up, getting an nice snack as he then roared loudly, spinning around and forming a green tornado around him, sucking in the Eggplantmen and causing them to drop down into the ground, injuring themselves. Gooper used himself like a propeller, spinning his tentacles around as he then landed around the line of Primids, spraying them and the Eggplantmen in front of them with his water. He then trapped them with his bubbles, approaching them as the Eggplantmen fell on the grass.

Waluigi pounded his chest as he spun around like a tornado, extending out his tennis racket as he exterminated all of the Eggplantmen in his way as he started kicking his feet out, knocking back the Eggplantmen. The Eggplantmen then huddled with each other and surrounded Waluigi, being somewhere between a hundred and a hundred fifty one. They all released nets on Waluigi, entangling him as they started punching him repeatedly. Petey noticed this, and he approached, but he tripped, being caught in another net by the Eggplantmen. Gooper decided to release his bubbles at the Eggplantmen, moving his way through the crowds as he used his tentacles to get the net off, helping Waluigi up as he was stabbed in the back by a spear-wielding Eggplantman. He screamed in pain as he pulled the spear out, some red blood coming out as Gooper squeezed the spear-wielding Eggplantman, squeezing him to death.

Petey slapped himself several times, spinning around again as another green tornado formed, causing the net off of him as he then flapped back into the air, firing several more brown goop down on the grass. Waluigi and Gooper were caught in the goop, causing Gooper to spin around and releasing water as he cleansed himself and Waluigi. Waluigi chucked away his tennis racket as he then picked up a bomb, tossing it at the fifteen Eggplantmen retreating, killing them in the process. He rubbed his hands together as he grinned, looking at Gooper, who nodded. Waluigi then grabbed on to Gooper's rear tentacles, holding on tightly as Gooper propelled himself into the air with his two front tentacles, releasing bubbles from his mouth down to the grass. Petey joined Gooper, releasing his brownish goop alongside the crystal clear bubbles as the Eggplantmen surge was nearly completely wiped out. Waluigi grinned, glancing towards his right to the eastern direction, to see that their next stop wasn't too far.

"Let's go flying with style, boys!" Waluigi proclaimed as he continued holding on, as Gooper and Petey flew towards the eastern direction.

Petey laughed as he flapped his leaves together, stating, "Well, that was a nice little battle. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Just the right size of enemies."

Gooper nodded in agreement, replying, "Yeah. I thought it could have been much worse, but so far, it seemed completely easy." he then glanced down at Waluigi, telling him, "If they were this weak, imagine how the other enemies might be!"

Waluigi nodded as he rubbed his chin, holding onto Gooper's other tentacle with his left hand. "Heh heh, yeah. This adventure won't be so harsh, after all." He pumped his right fist, proclaiming, "But regardless of whether it's easy or not, we're still going through the Meadow Meadows and into the unknown! We've got to rescue Princess Daisy and avenge the loss of your homes!"

"Yeah!" Petey and Gooper shouted in unison as they high fived each other, continuing to fly towards the eastern direction. Then, the two were blasted by an explosion, sending all three unlikely heroes to crash into the ground. Gooper and Petey moaned as Waluigi got onto his feet, who turned around, to see more Eggplantmen, this time with a larger array of weapons.

"Hang on to your butts," Waluigi quoted as his eyes widened, getting into a fighting pose as Petey and Gooper both got up, seeing the tougher Eggplantmen army approaching the trio with their deadly weapons. "Because I have a feeling that this will be one hell of a fight."


	8. War Within The Meadows

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all screamed victorious war cries as thy ran towards the new army of Eggplantmen, who were much more determined to defeat the trio as they had an assortment of deadlier weapons along with them this time. Gooper Blooper began twirling around his tentacles, approaching the enemies as Waluigi jumped back on Petey's back, the monstrous Piranha Plant taking off into the air as he began firing brownish goop below. The Eggplantmen fired off several rockets, all of them heading towards Petey and Waluigi. petey began spinning around, forming a green tornado as h reflected the rockets back, the explosions destroying the Eggplantmen. Waluigi pumped his right fist in the air as he took out his slingshot, aiming at a cannon that fired out two cannonballs. Waluigi took aim, but the second cannonball collided into Petey, causing them to fall into the ground.

The Eggplantmen continued firing off rockets, just as Waluigi and Petey got themselves out from the ground. Gooper ended up being tangled by his own tentacles, falling on his face as his entire body was poked all over by spears from the spear-wielding Eggplantmen. Gooper struggled, only to end up flailing on his back as he was blasted into the sky by a cannonball. Waluigi ran towards the group, but he tripped on a set banana peel, being bombarded by several blasts from the Eggplantmen's Super Scopes. Waluigi moaned in pain from the damages, but he was able to shake it off as Petey body slammed his way into the match, fending off the fiends as Waluigi got up, pulling out his famed whip.

"I've been saving this baby for occasions such as these," Waluigi promised as he grinned, jumping over Petey and smacking the seven Eggplantmen into the ground with his whip. Petey then grabbed the pinned down Eggplantmen one by one, gobbling them down as Waluigi grabbed the blasted Gooper with his whip, bringing him back to the duo. However, Waluigi was tackled to the ground by two Eggplantmen, who started punching him in the face and chest.

Petey attempted to free Gooper as Gooper fired off blasts of water, fending off the incoming forces. The rockets around them exploded, setting the grass ablaze as the wild red hot fires increased. Petey managed to eventually free Gooper, and stood back as Gooper spun around in the air, blasting off water that not only cooled down the flames, but blasted away all of the Eggplantmen.

"Way to go, Gooper!" Petey cheered as he clapped, being tangled in rope by four cowboy theme orange Eggplantmen. He growled as he bellowed loudly, causing the ground to shake as the four Eggplantmen fell. He then broke out of the ropes with ease, grabbing all of the four Eggplantmen and gobbling them up, spitting them out with his brownish goop, which caused them to sink right in. Petey chuckled as he placed his leaves on his hips, shaking his head as he returned to the battle.

Gooper continued to hold back the incoming swarm of Eggplantmen, wearing them out until they couldn't take anymore. Just as he landed, the ground below him collapsed, causing Gooper to scream as he tumbled within the dirt. Petey quickly swooped in to rescue Gooper, grabbing his best buddy by the rear tentacles as Petey placed them in his mouth, flapping his way upward. However, the Eggplantmen became clever and started chucking their rotten eggplants down the hole, causing Petey to fail and fall in along with Gooper. A truck them pulled in, dropping in cement to freeze both Petey and Gooper in concrete, with the Eggplantmen cheering on as the gray matter slowly poured in.

Waluigi gasped as he saw Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper frozen in concrete. Be began spinning around, forming a purple tornado around him as he performed his Waluigi Tornado, sucking in the Eggplantmen and chucking them and their cannons into the air. Waluigi stopped and grabbed a shovel from his right back overalls pocket, using it to dig down into the ground next to the pitfall that Petey and Gooper fell in. Waluigi dug as hard as he could, sweat pouring down from his face as he was determined to get his friends. Reaching what seemingly was the bottom of the pit, Waluigi stopped, placing the shovel back into his right back overalls pocket as he began punching right through the dirt, getting closer and closer to his two best friends.

"Don't worry guys... I'm making my way towards you two..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he threw in every effort to recover Petey and Gooper, making every punch harder than the previous as he reached the other hole, seeing the statues of Petey and Gooper.

Waluigi quickly took off his purple cap to show some respect, before placing it back on, adjusting it as he poured some Revival Water on the statues, of which he pulled the bottle out from his left front overalls pocket. Waiting a few seconds, both Petey and Gooper bursted out of the cement, hugging Waluigi as they thanked him for reviving them.

"Phew! I honestly thought we would have been done in!" Petey exclaimed as he exercised his two large leaves.

Gooper nodded as his rear tentacles flailed, still hugging Waluigi tightly with his two front tentacles. "Yeah! You sure came in the nick of time, Waluigi!"

Waluigi laughed as he patted Gooper on the back, pulling away as he explained to his two fellow boss comrades, "Not a problem! We may had a little drama back there, but it won't hold us down!" He chuckled as he raised his fist in the air, proclaiming boldly, "Now, let's get back to the surface and continue our epic quest!"

"Yeah!" Petey and Gooper shouted in agreement as they also pumped their fists (well, Petey's right leaf and Gooper's right front tentacle) into the air, following Waluigi's lead as the regrouped trio took the time to think, wondering how they will escape their tiny problem. Waluigi snapped his fingers, and the trio all smiled as they knew how to escape.

_In style._


	9. Through The Hills And The Hills

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all managed to make it out of the hole safely, with Gooper and Waluigi inside Petey's red pouch as Petey flapped is way out of the hole. The area around them burning from the battle with the Eggplantmen, the trio looked at each other and nodded as they resumed their adventure, heading eastward. Waluigi shifted towards the left and right, avoiding several rolling stones as Petey flew over them, with Gooper bursting through them using his tentacles. The three awkward heroes then stopped in their tracks, looking to their right to see the set of grassy hills in the background much closer than before. The trio looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Well, we could just go around the hills," Petey suggested as he shrugged, "It can serve as good exercise." He chuckled as he played his stomach like a set of bongos.

Gooper nodded, folding his arms as he suggested another tactic. "That's good, but we have to keep in mind of what we're going to be dealing with. There's a lot of mystery in the world, you know." He pointed at the clear blue sky, which briefly illuminated to purple, before returning to blue again.

Waluigi nodded in agreement as well as he rubbed his chin, thinking deeply about this particular matter. "Hmm... around, or up and down the hills?" He shrugged, implying to his two buddies, "Either way we get closer, so let's simply go up and down the hills."

Looking at each other, Petey and Gooper agreed, following Waluigi up and down the set of grassy hills as the sun began shining even brighter, the morning heading towards the afternoon within two hours. Nearby, a turtle-like figure was watching the trio heading up and down the hills, chuckling as he disappeared within the shadows of the bushes.

Waluigi ran up the hills, outpacing both Petey and Gooper, who were trying their best to catch up. Gooper got an idea, and he sprayed water in front of him sliding upwards as he started drifting faster. Petey noticed this, and he started sliding on his stomach, following Gooper uphill. Waluigi turned around, only to be knocked off the hill by Petey and Gooper, who started sliding downhill and slid up the incoming hills on the water smoothly.

Waluigi rubbed his head as he got back up, dusting himself as he adjusted his purple cap and took off after his partners, when two red Dino Wrenches tackled him to the ground, biting him all over. Waluigi growled as he punched the Dino Wrenches away, running off as fast as he could as more Dino Wrenches started chasing him. Groaning as he rolled his eyes, Waluigi pulled out his slingshot, aiming it at the Dino Wrenches behind him as he fired, the marbles hitting the reptilian wrenches in the face. Smirking, Waluigi bumped into a hill, being flattened like a piece of paper. He shook his head, dashing off as he jumped over several hurdles, pushing aside the Eggplantmen who were running towards him.

"Almost there..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he began to twirl, forming his Waluigi Tornado as he knocked away enemies with the power of the gusty winds. As the purple tornado soared over the grassy hills, Waluigi performed a drop kick, landing on one of the hills, only to be knocked down again by Petey and Gooper, who were racing each other to see who was the fastest. Waluigi groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering why his two partners were rushing. He shrugged, pulling out a drill as he went right through the hill, knocking off the terrain as he headed straight in.

Petey and Gooper laughed as they enjoyed their little race, jumping off the hills and performing stunts of their own as they landed back on the hills with style, Gooper continuing to squirt out water. The pair of bosses rushed downhill like a high speed roller coaster as they knocked out several Primids and Eggplantmen on the path, their speed increasing as they then crashed into a stop sign. Both moaning, the two bosses stopped as they tried recovering their injuries.

"Gee, it sure hurts to go and try being speedy," Petey admitted as he spat out some blood, wiping it from his mouth.

Gooper nodded in agreement, tending to his smooth tentacles. "Yeah. We should really pay attention to the levels in detail."

Just as Petey and Gooper recovered within a few minutes later, Waluigi emerged right out from th hill below, wiping his forehea das he ate the drill he used to dig through.

"That was a big relief! Now all I need to do is find Petey and Gooper, and we'll be on our way..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he observed the area. The hills he was traversed through became harder to see, and a strange, tropical breeze was coming from the southeastern direction. Waluigi gasped as he realized that they were close to the beach. "Of course! Beachy Beach, how could I forget!" He headed up the hill he emerged from to take a good look, when he just so happened to find Petey and Gooper. He chuckled as he formed his arms, shaking his head. "Well. Looks like I was late to the party."

Petey and Gooper chuckled nervously as they both rubbed the back of their heads, apologizing for leaving Waluigi behind.

Waluigi laughed as he shrugged it off. "Heh heh! It doesn't matter. Look!" He pointed towards the southeastern direction, the nice view of Beachy Beach being visible. "Just a few more hills to transverse through, and at this rate, we'll get to the beach in no time!"

Petey and Gooper cheered as they gave each other high fives. "Yes! We'll be cruising on the beach in no time!"

Waluigi laughed as he patted the two on their shoulders, ensuring them, "Boys, I promise you, as soon as we finish our adventure, we're heading to Beachy Beach for a vacation! Now let's continue!"

Petey and Gooper cheered again as they and Waluigi pressed on, getting closer and closer to the beach as they progressed through the borders of the Meadow Meadows. But little did they know that a boss battle was awaiting them...


	10. Boss Battle: Ballinator

Porygon Z was speeding right through the meadows, training to gain back his title of speedster. He stopped and observed the area, using his excellent sense of vision to see beyond what was in front of him. Turning towards the eastern direction, he could see Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all transcending down the hills. A smirk across his face, Porygon Z blasted off towards the northeastern direction, chuckling as he was determined to reencounter his new rival.

"Look out Waluigi, because I, the great Porygon Z, will regain my honor on the field of racing!" Porygon Z proclaimed as he blasted off at the speed of light, huge clouds of dust left behind him as the grassy terrain was literally bolted off of the ground and into the air.

* * *

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all stood around the top of the grassy hill, looking around themselves towards the northern, western, eastern, and southern directions, with nothing but the wide open grassy meadows an green grassy hills in the background, complimented by the clear blue sky. As they continued looking around, the trio looked at each other, laughing as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well, it looks like nothing is here!" Petey Piranha stated as he looked around, his right leaf on his gigantic head.

Gooper Blooper folded his tentacles, bobbing up and down in agreement. "Yeah! I guess we can just continue our adventure in peace!"

Waluigi grinned as he started laughing, shrugging as he shook his head. "Well, it seems like you're right, boys. Let's just go and-"

The ground began shaking, startling the three unlikely heroes as an arena fell right on them, fitting right on the grassy hill, surprisingly. Waluigi scratched his head in confusion as Petey and Gooper were knocked out of the ring, tumbling down the hill. Waluigi turned around, only to be knocked on his back as a large, angry creature appeared, bellowing loudly. Waluigi gulped as he got back up, the creature looking like a robotic green-colored tennis ball, which had angry cartoonish eyes in the front and a pair of extended mechanical arms, with two red boxing gloves at each of the ends. The mechanical creature roared as he punched Waluigi into the ground again. Waluigi moaned in pain as he wobbled, pulling out his navigator and pointing it at the strange creature.

"What is this thing...?" Waluigi asked himself as he scratched his head in confusion, looking down at the yellow navigator, a picture of the boss in front of him. "Ballinator. A mechanical tennis ball with extendable arms. Will break anything with his two boxing gloves." Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, shrugging as he placed away his navigator. "This is what they send at us? A friggin' tennis ball? HAH!! This should be easy-"

Ballinator bellowed as he punched Waluigi again, sending him soaring in the air. Waluigi screamed as he came back down, landing in the arena face first. Petey and Gooper gasped as they watched Ballinator pick up Waluigi, spinning him around and then smashing him into the ground. Waluigi moaned as he was rolled up like a carpet, being smacked several times on the ground. Looking at each other with worried looks and nodding in unison, both Petey and Gooper joined into the fray, running towards Ballinator. Ballinator spotted the two incoming foes, and he bellowed as he opened up his left boxing glove, several tennis balls bouncing towards Petey and Gooper. Gooper noticed this, and he grabbed Petey by the legs, stopping his partner, but they got swarmed with tennis balls, being buried underneath them. Ballinator laughed as he approached the pile of tennis balls, while Waluigi regained his conscious, pulling out his slingshot and aiming at the back of Ballinator's head.

"Have some marbles, ya freak," Waluigi muttered as he fired, the marbles hitting the back of Ballinator. Ballinator screamed as he rubbed the back of his head, being in pain.

Waluigi grinned as he realized where to attack Ballinator. He noticed the pile of tennis balls, and grinned, pulling out his purple tennis racket and ran right behind the pile of tennis balls, picking them up and smacking them at Ballinator. Ballinator fumed as he smacked Waluigi and the tennis balls across the arena, shaking his head as he began stomping around. Waluigi shook his head, standing up and seeing Ballinator land right on him. Flat as a pancake, Waluigi popped himself back into form as he watched Ballinator using Petey and Gooper like punching bags. Fuming at the seems, Waluigi bent his tennis racket as he used it like a boomerang, hitting the back of Ballinator's head. Ballinator roared in pain as he dropped the two wounded characters, rubbing his head injury. Waluigi smirked as he slid towards the mechanical boss, sliding right underneath him as Waluigi then performed his Waluigi Tornado, extending out his long legs and kicking Ballinator with brute force as his legs swung. Ballinator's eyes turned bright red as his green fuzzy body changed to yellow, roaring louder as the arena collapsed, the battle now going onto the grassy hill.

Ballinator turned around and punched the tornado away, grabbing Waluigi and smacking him several times on the hill. Petey woke up, gasping as he witnessed Waluigi being used as a lawn mower. Growling, Petey flapped above Ballinator, bellowing as he body slammed the boss, crushing him. Waluigi got back up, seeing Petey weigh Ballinator down, which in turn allowed for the final hit to be delivered. Grinning as he tucked his purple cap, Waluigi performed a drop kick to the face, beating Ballinator, who then exploded in a fiery explosion, engulfing the entire grassy hill in bright red flames. Waluigi and Petey were blown back down the hill, looking at each other as they gave each other high fives. Gooper woke up, rubbing his head as he rejoined his two partners.

"Ugh... what just happened...?" Gooper blubbered as he felt dizzy, his left and right front tentacles still rubbing his head. "I don't feel well..."

Waluigi chuckled, patting Gooper on the head as he stood up. "Nothing, Gooper. Just our first boss battle." He chuckled as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "And what a boss battle. I will never underestimate mechanical tennis balls again."

Just as Petey was about to say something, Waluigi's navigator shook, prompting Waluigi to pull it out. He, Petey, and Gooper all looked at it, scratching their heads as the map popped up, showing that they were close to the beach. The trio cheered as they headed towards the southeastern direction, the tropical features starting to enter into the gentle meadows.

"Well, we had a great start! Let's continue on!" Waluigi proclaimed as he led the trio into the beach, with Petey and Gooper promptly following. In a pair of bushes nearby, a chuckle was heard as two bright red eyes popped up, watching the trio proclaiming their great victory.


	11. Beachy Beach

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all noticed that there were several tropical palm trees popping up on the grass, sand starting to show up as the Meadow Meadows began leading towards the beach. The nice cool summer breeze from the beach welcomed in the trio as they got closer and closer.

"I always love the beach. It's so nice, and warm, and cool!" Gooper exclaimed as he breathed in the nice fresh air, sighing of relief as he enjoyed every minute of it.

Petey nodded in agreement, performing a hula dance without the hula around him. "Hey, maybe when we come back from our adventure, we can go get a tan and some burgers, no?" He suggested as his mouth watered.

Waluigi sighed as he rubbed his chin, more focused on his adventure than the nice view of the beach. "Well, I'm not sure..."

"Come on Waluigi, please?" Gooper and Petey both pleaded Waluigi as they got on their knees, their tentacles/leaves together as they tried their best imitation of a sweet kitten.

Waluigi folded his arms, sighing as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, fine. We'll get some burgers. And get a tan. And go surfboarding."

"YESZ!!" Petey and Gooper exclaimed as they body slammed each other, holding each others' hands and dancing around.

Waluigi chuckled as he watched his two fellow friends celebrate, when something came up to his mind. "Oh wait! That reminds me!" He snapped his fingers, pulling out his yellow-colored navigator. "I wonder if Toadette managed to get this thing working...

Toadette sighed as she was lying on the roof of Waluigi's house, bored out of her mind. However, her yellow navigator began shaking, prompting her to pick it up, gasping in joy as she wondered if it was Waluigi.

"Hello, this is Toadette speaking..." Toadette began, crossing her fingers as she giggled.

Waluigi smiled as his face lightened up, cooly replying, "Yes, Toadette, this is Waluigi speaking. I, and Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, have made it to the beach."

"SQUEE!!" Toadette squeaked as she jumped up and down in joy, giggling like the little girl she was as she regained her cool, feeling giddy as she replied excitedly, "Oh, Waluigi, I knew that you would call me! What's up, big guy?"

Waluigi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we just reached the beach. Can you give us an explanation for the area in general?"

Toadette nodded as she calmed down. "Oh yes! It appears that the area you're in is called the Beachy Beach-"

"Wait, what?" Petey asked in disbelief, tilting his head to the right. "Beachy Beach? What kind of name is that?"

Gooper sighed as he face palmed himself with his left tentacle. "It's the same kind of name that developers use when they're lazy. Like Green Greens, Plain Plains, Meadow Meadows..."

Waluigi rolled his eye. "Jeeze. I knew the author would degrade to using such a simple, stupid name."

"Hey!" A loud ominous voice shouted from the clear blue sky, "It's not that easy coming up with names! Be thankful of what you have instead of the simple World 1-1!"

"Whatever." Waluigi muttered as he shook his head, replying to Toadette, "Beachy Beach, eh? Sounds like a pleasant place."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together, explaining, "Yeah. You should go take a good look around before continuing. There's a Noki nearby who should tell you about the area in general. It might be of some help..."

Waluigi paused for a moment, before snapping out of his trance, demanding, "Hey, wait a minute! Why can't you just tell us?"

Toadette slightly blushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Well... I'm more of just basic help. I'm just getting used to doing this, after all..." She giggled again, implying, "Don't worry, Waluigi! I know you can do it!"

"...Thanks," Waluigi muttered as he heard Toadette's navigator turn itself off. Turning his own navigator off, he placed his hands on his hips, turning to face Petey and Gooper. "Well, looks like it's time for us to go find us a Noki."

Petey rubbed the back of his head, asking, "Are those Nokis those shellfish people from Isle Delfino?"

Waluigi nodded, the simple nod being the answer to Petey's question. "Now that we got that taken care of, let's go." He looked around, to see the white sandy beach filled with shells, claims, crabs, tropical palm trees, bushes, surfboards, and nearby, a wooden pier leading to a watermelon shop. He dusted his hands together, grinning. "I have a hunch of where the Noki is... let's go!"

Petey and Gooper cheered as they followed Waluigi's lead, when Bowser Junior popped out of the bushes, knocking down Waluigi. Petey and Gooper helped the tall lanky man up, looking at the laughing Bowser Jr., who had his hands on his hips.

"Ha! Where do you think you're going?" Bowser Jr. stated as he chuckled, folding his arms.

Waluigi growled as he pushed aside Petey and Gooper, walking towards Bowser Jr. and grabbing him by the neck. "Hey man, what's the big deal?"

Petey nodded, moving his large leaves in motion. "Yeah. We're just on an epic adventure trying to get back a princess."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Waluigi. "Oh please. Saving the princess has been so overdone... don't you guys have anything better to do? Like playing tennis or something?"

Petey and Gooper looked at each other, and turned to Bowser Jr., simply shrugging. "Not really."

Waluigi groaned, face palming himself. "Look, times change, and we need to get back Daisy. It's not that easy going from a morning waking up to a grand adventure of-"

Bowser Jr. blinked, taking a step back in disbelief. "Wait... wait. Daisy? Princess Daisy?" He then bursted into laughter, rolling on his spiky shell. "She seriously got kidnapped!? How pathetic!"

Waluigi groaned as he adjusted his purple cap. "Yeah yeah, I know... but look, Bowser Junior, there's no time for us to waste. We have to get on with our quest."

Bowser Jr. stopped laughing, getting back on his two feet as he looked at Waluigi. "Sure, but first, you have to beat me! Let's see if you're worthy of this quest!"

"Wait, wha-" Waluigi was not able to answer as Bowser Jr. dashed off towards the lighthouse up to the northern direction.

"Come on! Don't wander off on me!" Bowser Jr. shouted back as he laughed, dashing fast for a character of his size.

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged while shaking his head, dashing off after Bowser Jr. while Petey and Gooper, who cheered him on, followed swiftly.


	12. Bowser Junior's Sandy Challenge!

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all racing against Bowser Jr., who challenged the three, but specifically Waluigi, to a race towards the lighthouse within the northern section of the sandy Beachy Beach, prompting the challenge to be taken. Nearby, Porygon Z, who was resting along the waves within the watermelon hut, watched as he saw Waluigi dashing after Bowser Jr. A wide grin appeared across his face (although it's not entirely true since you can't even see it) as he got the feeling that he would win the next challenge he had set up for Waluigi. Chuckling, Porygon Z ordered for another watermelon juice as the heat began cooling down, the sun heading towards the western direction as the morning was slowly but surely heading into the afternoon.

"You can't catch me! I'm too quick!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he laughed, kicking the sand behind him in the faces of Waluigi, who spun around using his Waluigi Whirl, which caused even more sand to hit Petey and Gooper, who both had to stop in their tracks to rid of the sand from their eyes.

Waluigi growled as he was getting closer to Bowser Jr. "In your dreams, you wretched reptile!" He exclaimed as he took out his slingshot, aiming squarely at Bowser Jr.

Waluigi growled as he picked up the pace, sliding on his stomach as he went under several sandy coves. Waluigi then got back on foot, panting as Bowser Jr. took off like a rocket. Bowser Jr. smirked as he turned around, firing several bolts of green lightning at Waluigi's feet. Waluigi was fast to jump over them, but he landed on his face, getting covered by sand. Bowser Jr. laughed as he jumped ono a nearby palm tree, wall kicking off it as he went from palm tree to palm tree. Waluigi growled as he headed towards a set of crabs nearby, picking them up and chucking them at Bowser Jr., who hid in his shell and sped off.

"So, you're going to use your skills, eh?" Waluigi piped as he pulled out his trusty whip, grabbing hold of a nearby palm tree as he swung from it, tying his whip to another palm tree as he swung again. "I can do that, too!"

With this tactic, Waluigi was able to get back his breath as he landed back on the sandy ground. Placing away his whip, Waluigi pulled out his slingshot while running after Bowser Jr., turning to the left as he tried getting a good shot. He fired off two marbles, but they both bounced off Bowser Jr.'s spiky shell, much to Waluigi's annoyance. Waluigi became frustrated, spinning around as he formed his Waluigi Tornado, which he used to progress through the forest of palm trees, pulling the trees right out of the ground as he regained his senses, halting the tornado as Waluigi dropped kick to the ground, being several inches in front of Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. gawked as he pushed Waluigi aside, dashing even faster.

Growling with rage, and not wanting Bowser Jr. to win, Waluigi got on his back, turning around and kicking out his feet. Using this rather bizarre tactic, Waluigi was going faster than he normally did on foot, being able to catch up to Bowser Jr. with ease. Bowser Jr. was about to attack, but was knocked into the air by Petey, who popped out of a nearby sand pyramid, with Gooper crafting it from the outside. Waluigi laughed as he got back onto his feet, dashing as he took advantage of this, with Bowser Jr. getting his head stuck in the sand several feet towards the south.

"And it looks like... I win!" Waluigi exclaimed as he laughed, doing a little tap dancing as he managed to reach the lighthouse first. Petey and Gooper both ran to Waluigi, tackling the tall, lanky man to the ground as the three all laughed, having beaten Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. growled as he threw a fit, seeing the victory as nothing but a fluke. Both Porygon Z and the Noki in the watermelon bar glanced at each other and chuckled as they watched the victory ensue.

"Darn it all to heck! I was so close, too!" Bowser Jr. pouted as he grabbed Waluigi by the collar, shaking him. "What was the big deal, anyway! I could have won, but no, you had to had your buddies one up me!"

Waluigi shrugged as he simply chuckled, shaking his head. "Think nothing of it, Bowser Jr. It just so happened to be a mere coincidence, it be all." He explained as he continued chuckling, the sense of victory helping enlighten him after several minutes of pacing through the sandy shore.

Bowser Jr. sighed as he pushed Waluigi back into the sand, folding his arms with disappointment. "Humph. I was going easy on you. Don't take it too far, you uptight jerk."

Porygon Z chuckled as he overheard Bowser Jr.'s comment. "Oh, believe me, young turtle... that Waluigi gentleman is quite the challenger..." He turned around to face the Noki bartender, telling her, "Anyway, I'm sure these fellows would want a nice drink. So I'll pay the tab on their occasion."

The Noki bartender gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh, are you sure, Mr. Porygon Z? I mean, they performed well, but don't you think they should pay up?"

Porygon Z continued chuckling as he shook his head, reassuring the Noki bartender, "Oh, no no! It'll be my treat. Besides, I have a little challenge for the tall, lanky man who raced the young turtle." He continued his chuckling as he turned around, sipping his fresh, delicious watermelon juice. After letting ut a sigh of relief from drinking, he muttered, his yellow eyes glowing, "Ohohohoho... indeed, Mr. Waluigi... my challenge is much better than last time..."


	13. Chilling At The Watermelon Bar

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Bowser Junior all headed straight to the watermelon bar nearby for a well deserved drink. The blue-shelled Noki bartender whistled as she brewed some more juices, while Porygon Z continued drinking his juice, chuckling as the four characters entered into the bar.

"Well, look who came back from a speedy victory," Porygon Z stated as he finished up his drink, patting Waluigi on the back. "You did a good job racing through the beach."

Waluigi laughed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Well, it really was quite a challenge. Bowser Jr. here managed to get me by the ropes."

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he sat on one of the comfy red stools. "Of course I had you by the ropes, long, tall, and lanky! Your partners helped you out on your undeserved victory." He shook his left fist at Waluigi, grumbling as he still could not handle the loss. "If it wasn't for that pesky Petey, I would have cleaned your clock."

Petey sheepishly lughed as he rubbed the back of his head, while Gooper laughed, his tentacles flailing around. "Oh, you know..."

The Noki bartender giggled as she appeared to the five characters, glancing at Waluigi. "Golly, sir! You did an excellent job racing out there. I'm impressed!" She sighed as she poured the watermelon juice into the empty clean glasses. "Back in the day, all the Nokis would do several jogs around the beach... good times..."

Waluigi scratched the back of his head as he blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute, what about the other Nokis?" Waluigi asked as he looked around the beach, seeing practically nothing but crabs, clams, and seashells abound, with plenty of tropical palm trees.

The Noki bartender sighed as she cleaned an empty glass with a pink cloth, explaining to the heroes, "Well... several months ago, all of my families, friends, and other relatives somehow disappeared... I was in the watermelon bar when some strange sandstorm picked up..."

Waluigi rubbed his chin curiously while Petey and Gooper were trying to see who could drink the fastest, with Bowser Jr. and Porygon Z listening on as well.

"The sand was so blistering, I had to hide inside my fragile shell!" The Noki bartender exclaimed as she began trembling, "I was so scared, I couldn't be able to use my bathroom for days! It was truly horrifying."

Waluigi mumbled as he nodded, still rubbing his long, pointy chin. "Hmm... you have quite a good point, Ms. Noki." He twirled his left index finger as he asked, "Say, were there any suspicious creatures in the area just recently?"

The Noki bartender rubbed the back of her head as she tried to remember. "Hmm... well... there were some eggplant guys as far as I know... and some mechanical bees, too." She began trembling with fright again, gulping, "Oh, lordy, I don't know what I would do if they attacked the watermelon bar... I'd wet myself on the spot!"

Awkward silence. Waluigi, Porygon Z, Bowser Jr., Petey, and Gooper all froze in their positions as they looked at each other, before oddly glancing right at the Noki bartender.

The Noki bartender giggled nervously as she slightly blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, us Nokis aren't known for being brave, courageous folks... we'd hide at the sight of just about anything."

"...Right..." Bowser Jr. muttered as he jumped out of his stool, heading to the beach as he walked on the yellow-colored wooden pier, turning around and shouting to Waluigi and the others, "If you need me, I'm going to go into the lighthouse." With that, he made his way towards the lighthouse, pushing aside anything that came in his way.

Waluigi simply nodded his head slowly as he turned around to face the Noki bartender, grinning as he patted her on the head. "Don't worry, ma'am. Me and my chums here will get on the case. We're on an adventure you see."

"We will?" Petey and Gooper both gasped as they dropped their glasses, looking at each other worriedly.

The Noki bartender gasped as she held Waluigi's hands together. "Wait... really? Honest to my blue hardy shell, you will!" She squealed with delight as she jumped up and down. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how I can repay you!"

Waluigi simply smirked as he laughed, waving his left hand. "Oh, a nice little watermelon juice wouldn't be too bad of a deal."

The Noki bartender giggled as she nodded, heading to the back to mix up some more delicious fruity juice. "Oh, Mr. Waluigi, you truly are a life safer! I'll be happy if you observed the beach on my behalf!"

Porygon Z turned to face Waluigi, nudging him by the left shoulder. "So old chap, you're ready for my next challenge?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he motioned both of his hands, telling to Porygon Z, "All right. Lay on me. What's your new challenge?"

Porygon Z's bright yellow eyes started to shine as he pointed at the salty ocean surrounding the watermelon bar, explaining, "Well, the next place to head on your adventure is towards the southern direction. There, in the sea, is a world unlike any other. It contains beautiful underwater scenery..." He chuckled as he approached Waluigi, face to face. "And last time I checked, there seems to be a cavern that leads eastwards towards the city..."

Waluigi's eyes lit up as he grabbed Porygon Z's left flipper, shaking it as he stated, "So, you're telling me that a race to the sea first will be helpful for our adventure?"

Porygon Z simply nodded as he chuckled, letting go of Waluigi's left hand. "Well then, how about you comb the beach before I start? I'll be waiting here, drinking these watermelon juices until you're ready." He winked as he turned around, drinking his new glass of watermelon juice.

More pumped than before, Waluigi turned around to face Petey Piranha and Gooper, placing both of his hands on them. "Fellows, Porygon Z is providing us an easy way to progress. So I say that we take a good look around Beachy Beach and help our new little Noki friend." He then dashed off, running on the straight wooden pier as he made it back to the beach.

Petey and Gooper both groaned as they wanted to continue drinking their watermelon juices, shrugging it off as they followed in Waluigi's steps, somewhat disappointed. The Noki bartender came back with more glasses filled with delicious watermelon juice, holding up a tray as she looked around in shock, seeing nothing but Porygon Z.

"Oh! Where did Mr. Waluigi head off to?" The Noki bartender asked as she placed the tray on the counter, rubbing the right side of her head.

Porygon Z raised his glass, pointing at the beach with his right flipper. "Oh, that Waluigi fellow decided to explore the beach, in preparation for my challenge." He chuckled as he closed his eyes, sipping the juice within a delicate manner. "They'll be fine. They seem to have a good sense of adventure."


	14. From The Palm Trees Into The Shell

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were at the base of the Beachy Beach lighthouse, looking around as they wondered what to do. Waluigi pulled out his yellow-colored navigator, looking at it closely as he adjusted his purple cap.

"All right. I'm getting a very good sense towards the north," Waluigi stated as he pointed at the group of tropical palm trees, "So let's go and check what's up in those trees."

Petey and Gooper shrugged as they followed Waluigi, standing under the palm trees as they all looked up, seeing the bright, green smooth coconuts within the trees. Petey attempted to grab some leaves, placing them in his red pouch as he chuckled, while Gooper watched with curiosity as Waluigi started kicking the palm trees down. Watching Waluigi knock the palm trees down, Petey started smacking them with his head, with Gooper joining in as he used his strong front tentacles to break through them.

Waluigi lifted the palm leaves as he searched carefully under them, seeing nothing. Waluigi sighed as he turned around, seeing Petey and Gooper search the palm leaves as well. Smiling as he placed his hands on his hips, Waluigi turned around, only to be smacked by a palm leaf, knocking him back in the sand.

"Ehhh… what the…?" Waluigi muttered as he stood up, seeing the palm tree forming two arms. He shouted in bewilderment as he punched the palm tree, knocking it back a few inches, but shook it off, punching its fists as it charged towards Waluigi.

Petey and Gooper continued searching through the palm leaves, a huge BAM! Being heard as the two turned around, seeing Waluigi blasted into several more palm trees. He groaned as he was grabbed by the left arm of the mutated palm tree, being squeezed as he tried to struggle out. Waluigi growled as he formed into his Waluigi Whirl, gusting out of the grip as he drop kicked the mutated palm tree in the face, causing it to fall on its back. Waluigi then picked up the wounded mutated palm tree and held him like a wooden baseball bat, smacking several more of the normal palm trees down as Waluigi then chucked the mutated palm tree into the air, disappearing.

"No harm, no foul," Waluigi stated as he dusted his hands together, turning around to face Petey and Gooper. "Well, the palm trees did not have anything of remote interest to help us. Maybe we should check somewhere else."

Petey rubbed the back of his head. "But, where exactly are we going to find any remote chance of inhabitance?"

Gooper was about to suggest something, but several Eggplantmen grabbed him, encasing him in a net. Waluigi and Petey both teamed up, with Petey swinging Waluigi as Waluigi punched the Eggplantmen away, freeing Gooper, who turned around and squirted water at the live vegetables. He sighed as he turned around, thanking Waluigi and Petey.

"Now that we got that out of the way…" Gooper started as he was grabbed from the back by two red-colored piercing crabs, who were dragging him towards their gigantic pink-colored, yellow-stripped shell-crafted home.

Waluigi and Petey both groaned as they ran after the crabs, attempting to rescue Gooper. Waluigi ran faster, jumping into the air as he landed on one of the two crabs, the crab on the left to be exact. He started pounding on its hard shell as Petey swallowed the crab on the right, licking his lip. Gooper sighed out of relief, when a strange long red tongue grabbed his slippery blooper body, taking him into the pink shell.

The Noki bartender gasped after what recently happened. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Porygon Z!" She pulled Porygon Z roughly, shaking him back and forth as she exclaimed, pointing at the strange pink shell, "Mr. Waluigi and Mr. Petey Piranha followed Mr. Gooper Blooper into that bizarre shell! I never even seen it before!"

Porygon Z blinked in shock as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... anything could happen now... I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens..." He admitted as he was able to free himself of the grip of the Noki bartender, sipping more of his watermelon juice. "Man, do I absolutely love this watermelon juice! How about a truckload for this fellow champion of champions?"

Waluigi and Petey Piranha both screamed in shock as they ran into the shell, being warped into a completely different dimension as the colors began phasing out, the body portions of Waluigi and Petey warping. Petey screamed as he plummeted into the depths of the bizarre shell, while Waluigi tried swimming, seeing if he could find anything. Their search for Gooper Blooper, however, would not go out of vain.

"Gooper! GOOPER! Gooper? Gooper!" Waluigi called out as he swam in the air, looking to his left and right. "Gooper, can you hear me?" Waluigi screamed as he felt his butt tapped by something. "What the hell!" He was smacked in the face by a sloppy tongue, groaning in disgust as he pulled his face with his right hand, shaking the slime off of his glove as he crashed into a dead end. He pulled his head out of the wall, rubbing his nose as several clams started falling down Waluigi, causing him to fall on a purple-colored popsicle stick, which melted into a body of Waluigi. Waluigi held on tight, swerving to the left and right as he went over several loops, being knocked off of the body as he went soaring through the air, the colors lighting up.

"What the hell is with this shell!" Waluigi exclaimed as he collided into every clam, shell, coin, palm tree, and rock like a pinball, his body cracked as a result. He went rolling right out of the exit as he fell several feet into the river of ketchup. Waluigi emerged right out of it, splashing in horror as he screamed, before falling into the mouth of a giant clam.

"WAA!" Waluigi exclaimed as he kicked repeatedly at the large pinkish tongue that tried grabbing it. He gasped as several golden coins dropped on him, causing him to plummet down into the mouth. He looked around, seeing odd paintings of himself as ghosts of Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper came passing Waluigi, grabbing him and spinning him around until Waluigi went spinning like a needle. Waluigi went straight through a deep canvas as lightning started appearing, blasting the sky with its white evilness as Waluigi's body was bended, making him as fat as a puffball.


	15. The Worst Nightmare Ever Conceived

Waluigi groaned as he rubbed his eyes, waking up as he looked around, floating in nothing. The entire area was pitch black, and Waluigi could feel cold winds passing by him. Shivering as he warmed himself, Waluigi drifted slowly through the strange abyss, not knowing where he was.

"Petey Piranha? Gooper Blooper?" Waluigi calmly called out quietly as he eyed every corner around him, not knowing what may pop out. As he continued drifting, Waluigi turned to his left, seeing a gigantic chocolate bar covered in a red-and-white stripped wrapper floating upwards as he bumped into an invisible wall, touching it to ensure that he was at the end of the line. He rubbed his head as he could not figure what it was. "Good Gravy... I'm in an oblivion of nothing... how will I get back to Beachy Beach?" He looked around more as he added, in a slightly worried tone, "More importantly... how will I get back home... if I could even get back home to begin with...?"

Just as Waluigi finished his sentence, he suddenly began sliding down on his back, spiraling downwards at the speed of sound. Waluigi screamed as he placed his long lanky arms to both sides of his thin body, feeling as if he was burning, his entire body literally bursting into flames as he went faster and faster, until he went straight through the invisible wall, breaking all boundaries as distorted colors of the rainbow began breaking apart from each other all over, applying themselves to Waluigi as they cooled down the flames. Waluigi raised his hands, trying to punch away the colors, when he was then plunged into the air. Soaring like a rocket, Waluigi crashed into a tall blue-colored mailbox, flattened like a piece of paper as he fell off, being blown away by strong winds that blew towards the east.

Waluigi quickly popped back into form, performing his Waluigi Tornado as he combated the winds, succeeding as he then fell towards the bottom. Waluigi swapped himself, going head first as he was setting up to dive. Suddenly, white sand appeared, with Waluigi going right through as he sunk in, the sand spinning around as it turned into a silver spoon, which then broke itself apart in the most violent ways. Waluigi was then swimming down a river of red blood, slurping some as he pondered just what was occurring. He then heard laughter, of which sounded like Toadette. Picking his head up, Waluigi ran towards the rest, his shoes getting damped by the blood. Time ticked away, with every inch passing by as Waluigi panted, his heart pumping slower and slower. Waluigi reached a locker, proceeding to punch the literally stuffings out of it as he kicked it open, revealing a rotting body of Petey Piranha. Waluigi picked up the rotten body, ignoring all the nasty flies buzzing around it, looking up at the pitch black sky and screaming.

"Why is this happening..." A strange, monotone female voice muttered as the empty shells of Nokis began flowing above within the sky, all painted with yellow blood.

Waluigi looked down at the rotted body, tossing it back into the locker as he stood up and turned around, walking away when he came face to face with a demonic Gooper Blooper, who had claws all over his tentacles, thorns all over his body, and fangs carved deep within his face. His white eyes were yellow, red blood peering out of them, and the squid itself began cackling evilly, his high-pitched cackle being enough to break thousands of windows and chalkboards. Waluigi grabbed Gooper, shaking him, his hands being impaled by the claws and thorns as Gooper roared, biting off Waluigi's head, rendering Waluigi headless. The now headless Waluigi stumbled as blood erupted out of the missing spot, tumbling down a roaring waterfall of skulls. Landing at the bottom, the headless Waluigi popped back up, with Waluigi's head popping out of his stomach.

"This is not some normal insanity..." Waluigi muttered as his head began to twist, his entire lanky body twisting as well as he began disturbingly laughing, "This is a real nightmare." The body continued twisting until it looked like a spring, breaking itself apart as purple bats suddenly flapped through, their high pitched squeals causing the background to change colors, from pitch black to white and green as the entire background started moving violently up and down, thunder booming loudly as white lightning blasted the ground, the ground shaking as poisonous green acid popped up.

Several hundreds of thousands of clones of Waluigi began running towards the southern direction, pushing, punching, kicking, and even eating themselves as a huge purple lawn mower that looked exactly like Waluigi's face rowed them over to their deaths, laughing as he held no remorse. Strange chanting began pouring as millions of spears came flying out of nowhere, impaling the hundreds of thousands of Waluigi clones, whose skeletons popped right back up and formed the clothes from the get go, continuing to run. A tall Waluigi watching the scene from the great stone walls towards the east laughed as he grabbed the white puffy clouds above, eating them as if they were cotton candy, sitting on the bodies of thousands of innocent creatures.

The palm trees resting on the river bend stood up, splitting themselves in half as millions of mosquitos flew towards the nearby city buildings, breaking through the steel and marble with ease as the entirety of the city bursted into red orange flares, the land mass holding it slowly sinking within the ground. Toadette's deranged laughter can be heard again as in addition, there is her high-pitched screaming, which gets more and more tortured as tortured screaming from innocent Nokis is heard, with benevolent laughter is heard from Waluigi, who whips the blue skies with his whip, breaking them in half as he rips off his own arm, allowing the blood to pour out onto the green grassy meadows, which cause them to melt as a barren wasteland is left, practically every single living thing losing their lungs as they collapse dead.

All within a few more minutes, absolute silence, as hundreds of thousands of Waluigi clones suddenly lose all of their color, standing straight as they turn around, looking straight at the screen, their eyes with no emotion as they have their arms hanging lifelessly by their skinny bodies. Absolutely nothing is heard as the clones continue staring lifelessly into the western direction, with every thing pitch black. For twelve minutes straight, they continue standing, until a tall, colorized version of Waluigi rises slowly in the background, his face filled with anger, hatred, and rage, pointing at all of the lifeless Waluigi clones as he laughs, blasting them into pieces of nothing with purple lightning as he continues. As the very last clone explodes, the tall colorized Waluigi looks up, a devious smirk coming across his face as he holds up his two hands, two words engraved with red blood into his hands. He then opens his palms up, the word "Faith" in his left hand and the word "Hope" in his right hand. He then closes both of his palms, the sound of crushing behind heard as blood pours immensely out.

"There is no such thing as faith or hope," He dramatically boasts as he speaks in a threatening, deep toned voice, his smirk disappearing as he retains his anger. "You are nothing more but a mere illusion."

His last words echo throughout the entirety of the pitch black, the tall Waluigi fading into nothing as the echo goes into silent, the exact said words coming onto the screen in red blood.


	16. Getting Back To The Beach

Waluigi groaned weakly as he rubbed his head, opening his eyes as he stood up, yawning as he stretched his arms. Scratching his back, Waluigi looked around, seeing that he was back on Beachy Beach. Cracking his head, Waluigi dusted his hands off as he headed to the west, calling out for Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper.

"Hey guys, where are you..." Waluigi asked as he tripped, landing on the sand as his head got stuck in a shell. A couple of crabs watching giggled as they pointed at Waluigi, who was trying to pull himself out. With one tug, Waluigi pulled the shell off, causing it to rotate in the sky as Waluigi stumbled back, landing on the crabs and crushing their shells. Growling, Waluigi stood up, pushign the sand off his arms.

"Ugh... that was a rather horrible nap," Waluigi commented as he scratched his chin, "Now where are those fools..." He was bonked on the head by a hard brown-shelled coconut, falling flat on his face in the sand.

Petey and Gooper were both playing golf using the hard coconuts from the palm trees, laughing with joy as Petey smacked another one into the air. Waluigi rubbed the back of his head, turning around as another hard coconut hit his face, causing him to fall back down on the sand. Petey did not notice, instead running past Waluigi as he calculated where the coconut landed, pointing at its position as Gooper wrote down the score in his notepad. Waluigi got up, stomping over towards Petey and punching the gigantic humanoid plant in the face.

"Now that we got that taken care of..." Waluigi muttered as he grabbed Gooper by the rear tentacles, pulling the squid over as he wrapped both of the friendly bosses together, "Let's get back on track for what we were suppose to be doing- adventuring and rescuing!"

Petey and Gooper cheered in unison as they fell on top of Waluigi, crushing him. Several crabs watching this simply rolled their eyes as they scuttled past the trio. Waluigi kicked Petey and Gooper off of him, not tolerating this one bit.

"Will you guys knock it off!" Waluigi snapped as he shook his purple cap, placing it back over his brown hair as he adjusted it, "This is no time to be laying around on the job!"

"But platforming is boring," Petey admitted as he yawned, lying on the sand. "How come we just can't go there magically?"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Petey as his arms flopped from side to side. "You're kidding me, right? Don't you want the excitement of having an adventure?"

Gooper rubbed his chin as his other tentacles rubbed the other parts of his rubbery body. "Well, on second thought..."

Waluigi slapped his face as he pushed Petey and Gooper aside, yelling back at them as he headed eastward, "Fine! Go back to the Meadow Meadows for all I care! I'm going to resume what I was doing in the first place!"

Waluigi continued mumbling to himself as he turned to the left, staying on the linear path as he left behind his two chums. He collected the gold coins that were lying on the path, jumping over several palm trees that stood in the way as he jumped on the piercing crabs, who attempted to grab Waluigi by the legs. Waluigi smirked as he started running, not letting the beach distract him as he turned right, sliding down the sandy hill as he went through a sandy wall, causing it to collapse. Waluigi continued forward, pushing aside the palm leaves that brushed alongside him as he kicked away the scuttling crabs.

Two purple Eggplantmen suddenly popped right out of the sand, startling Waluigi as they taunted him. Waluigi growled and grabbed the two Eggplantmen, bonking them into each other as he ran over them. Grabbing more coins by jumping twice into the air, Waluigi landed down on the soft sand, turning to the right as several Dino Wrenches barked at him. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he grabbed his trusty whip, wrapping all the five Dino Wrenches with them and flinging them into the air. Waluigi then used his whip like a hook, grabbing one of the extended branches of a palm tree that was overlooking the tropical seagreen waters as he swung, grabbing all the coin and then landing right in the water. Running out of the water, Waluigi turned to the right, coming back onto land as he punched several incoming Eggplantmen out of the way, grabbing a piece of purple eggplant that was on the sand, biting into its raw deliciousness.

"Mmmm... just what I like! A salty snack!" Waluigi laughed as he could obviously feel the sand that was mixed in the eggplant.

Having eaten the entire thing, Waluigi headed southward, going into the sea water again as he plucked the gold coins that were wedged within the sand underwater. Ignoring the fact that they were wet, Waluigi kicked away some incoming fish, who were interested in taking a bite out of Waluigi. Spotting a wooden brown pier nearby, Waluigi ran towards it, jumping onto it as he was surrounded by ten Eggplantmen on the left side, and ten Primids to the right. Waluigi placed up his dukes, but he was pounced on by both sides of humanoid enemies, being piled upon piled. Waluigi, however, formed his Waluigi Tornado, which sent all the Eggplantmen and Primids into the air as Waluigi ran all the way down the wooden pier, grabbing the gold coins along the way as he reached the end, grabbing the golden treasure chest and opening it up, to get an old fashioned map.

Upon taking a quick glance at the map, Waluigi shrugged as he tucked it away in his right back overalls pocket, figuring to look at it later. Waluigi jumped into the sea water, swimming back to shore as he reached the lighthouse, looking at it as he folded his arms, a big grin across his face.

"Well, maybe I'll check up on old Bowser Junior while I'm here..." Waluigi decided as he ran up the stairs, heading into the lighthouse, which was currently off due to it being the daytime.


	17. Heading To The Lighthouse

Waluigi entered into the lighthouse, dropping his jaw in awe as he noticed the amazing depth within its inner contents, mechanical objects all over the place as computers were turned on, a concrete staircase in the far back leading to the top of the lighthouse. Noticing all of the white jackets on the metal blue-colored floor, Waluigi figured that the scientists all fled upon what occurred earlier in the morning, heading up the staircase as he looked at the hard cement wall to his right, seeing old pictures of the lighthouse and Beachy Beach in general, including the scientists, who turned out to be Nokis. Upon reaching the top, Waluigi spotted nothing but an inclosed view of the beach from the lighthouse, a lone red chair looking southward. Waluigi approached the chair, only to find out as the chair turned, that the character sitting in it, was in fact the cunning Bowser Junior, who had his arms folded, a grin across his smug little reptilian face.

"So, you finally made it up here, slowpoke," Bowser Jr. laughed as he eyed Waluigi warily, shaking his head.

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms, approaching Bowser Jr. "All right. What do you want, twerp?" Waluigi asked, somewhat impatient.

Junior scoffed as he bonked Waluigi on the head, wagging his finger at the tall lanky man. "Tsk, tsk! You don't have any manners, do you...?" He turned around and looked outside the lighthouse pointing down at the northwestern direction. "There's some strange things brewing over there... you might want to go and check it out."

Waluigi peeked his head out of the window, seeing what Bowser Jr. was talking about. Dust was rising on top of several different colored and oddly shaped shells, confirming a possible strange force existing there. Adjusting his purple cap, Waluigi ran back down the staircase, leaving Bowser Jr. behind. Kicking the front door down, Waluigi jumped off from the platform, landing on the sand as he ran towards Petey and Gooper, who were both making another sandcastle.

"Hey Waluigi, what's up?" Petey asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right leaf.

Waluigi wrapped his arms around the two, picking them up. "Come on, guys, there's something fishy towards the northwestern end of this beach." He hauled them off the sand as he ran towards the northwestern direction, holding the two fellow partners with ease.

"W-w-waluigi, s-settle down!" Gooper stuttered as he and Petey were being shaken, eventually dropped on the sand as they got up, seeing what Waluigi was talking about. Both Gooper and Petey gasped in unison as the dust surrounding the shells approached the trio, a sinister chuckle being heard out from it.

Waluigi got into a fighting pose as he looked back at Petey and Gooper. "This does not look good. You boys better get ready for a fight."

Petey and Gooper glanced at each other, looked back at Waluigi, and nodded in unison, joining Waluigi in fighting poses as they all faced the large dust cloud, which engulfed the three. Waluigi began twirling around, forming his purple Waluigi Tornado, which combatted against the brownish dust cloud as Petey twirled as well, joining in with a green vortex. Waluigi and Petey's two tornadoes combined into one, purple-green twister as they blew the dust cloud away, with Petey grabbing Waluigi as they fell back in the ground. Gooper investigated the shells, sending in each of his tentacles. The three shells began shaking violently, causing Gooper to retract his tentacles.

"Something's... not right..." Gooper gulped as he watched the red shell shake, exploding into several pieces as the green shell then shook and exploded, finally concluding with the last remaining shell, which was blue, exploding in a fiery explosion that blew the trio back.

Waluigi shielded his face, as did Gooper and Petey, the three of them looking up at least fifteen seconds after the explosion. They approached the site of the former shells, looking around and scratching their heads in confusion as a large, yellow-colored shell dropped from the sky, knocking the trio away as it brightly shone, the sun reflecting on it. Waluigi shook his head as he turned around, his eyes blinking in astonishment as the golden shell popped out two sharp, red pointy claws, two large hairy feet popping out as cartoony eyes popped right out of the front of the shell, the beast roaring as it snapped its and Gooper both screamed in horror as they fled, with the shell monster giving chase as Waluigi pulled out his yellow-colored navigator, calling Toadette.

"Toadette...! Toadette! Do you read me!" Waluigi screamed as he looked back up, to see the shell monster playing around with Petey and Gooper. "Damn it, girl, answer me!"

Toadette, who was eating her jelly-filled sandwich on the roof of Waluigi's house, screamed as she dropped her sandwich, groaning as she turned on her navigator, seeing Waluigi in the live video. "Waluigi? What's going on this time?"

"Listen to me, Toadette," Waluigi stated as he showed her what was happening, the shell monster smashing Petey and Gooper into the ground like rag dolls, "I need some information on this sucker... fast!"

Toadette gulped as she quickly searched through her navigator, stopping at a name, which was below the picture of the beast, as she gasped in exclamation, pointing at it. "Aha! Here we go!" She looked at the name closely, her face rather mixed. "This thing is called... the Shellibutt."

Waluigi made one of the most awkward faces ever as he scratched the back of his neck. "The Shellibutt... are you sure you don't have the wrong name?" He asked, in disbelief as Petey and Gooper were whacked into palm trees, the shell monster Shellibutt laughing at their pain.

Toadette nodded slowly, also in disbelief herself as she continued reading, "Yeah, oddly enough, it is his name. Anyway, Shellibutt can deceive its foes by hiding into the interior contents of his shiny golden shell, tricking his foes into a false sense of security as he eats the flesh of his victims..." Toadette shuddered with disgust as she groaned. "Ewwww! Just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable... Waluigi, please get rid of this guy, stat!" She covered her mouth with her right hand as he placed her left hand on her stomach, her face turning green as her stomach started gurgling. "I think I may be sick just thinking about it..."

Waluigi nodded as he posed. "Will do, Toadette. Will do." He laughed as he turned off the navigator and placed it away, jumping out of the bushes as he screamed victoriously, pulling out his trusty tennis racket as he headed of Shellibutt, who roared at Waluigi.

Meanwhile, still high within the interior contents of the Lighthouse, Bowser Jr. smirked as he watched the incoming boss battle, preparing to be entertained as he pulled out a bucket of hot buttered popcorn, sipping his soda with delight.


	18. Boss Battle: Shellibutt

Waluigi screamed victoriously as he jumped into the air, smacking his trusty purple-colored tennis racket onto the top of Shellibutt, who roared as he tried piercing Waluigi with his sharp red claws. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were both in immense pain, lying on the sand as they were too weak to aid Waluigi in battle. Waluigi smashed the tennis racket on Shellibutt's eyes, causing Shellibutt to retreat his claws back inside his gigantic shell as Waluigi continued smacking him. Shellibutt roared as he turned red all over, grabbing Waluigi and extending him like gum as he flinged the tall lanky man into the air. Shellibutt laughed, grabbing both petey and Gooper as he used them as paddles, smacking Waluigi back into the sand with them.

Waluigi groaned as his head shook, getting up and sliding under Shellibutt as he smacked his tennis racket at Shellibutt's soft underbelly, causing the beast to flip on its back, struggling to get up as Waluigi jumped twice into the air, drop kicking on Shellibutt. Shellibutt roared as he extended his crab-like claws, grabbing Waluigi and squeezing him until Waluigi melted, being formed back into his regular form as Shellibutt ran towards Waluigi. Waluigi growled as he placed away his tennis racket, punching Shellibutt in between the eyes, which caused the shell monster to scuttle away into the water nearby as it wallowed in pain. Waluigi ran to Petey and Gooper, helping them recover as Shellibutt blasted the trio with water, causing them to be knocked on their backs.

With Petey and Gooper struggling to get up, Waluigi stood on his feet, punching his fists together as he ran towards Shellibutt, sliding under him as he punched the soft underbelly, causing Shellibutt to retreat within his shell. With Waluigi resurfacing from the right side, he called over Petey and Gooper, who managed to get back up. Hearing Waluigi's plea, Gooper attached his tentacles to the trees, allowing Petey to spring from it like a cannonball as he smacked away Shellibutt with his head, watching alongside Gooper and Waluigi as Shellibutt bellowed, falling right into the salty ocean. The three characters gave each other a celebratory high five as they defeated the shell-residing boss.

Bowser Jr., who was watching the entire match from the lighthouse, rolled his eyes as he got off the chair, heading to the other side of the room. He muttered under his breath as a smirk came across his devious reptilian face, "Feh... you call that a boss battle? I'll show you what a real boss battle should be like..."

"Finally... Shellibutt is defeated." Waluigi sighed of relief as he bent down, blowing some wind towards him as he fanned himself with his left hand.

Petey clapped his two leaves together as he cheered. "Great! Now let's go get some nice ice cream and call it a day!" He suggested as he licked his green lip with delight.

Waluigi quickly got back up, turning around to face Petey as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "No can do. We're on an adventure, remember?" Waluigi reminded his two fellow chums.

Petey groaned as he lowered his head in disappointment, while Gooper sighed, rubbing his forehead, "That's what I was afraid to hear..."

Waluigi was about to say something else, when he glanced to his left, seeing something. "Wait a minute... do you guys see that?" He turned around, pointing at a red small shell that emerged from the sand, shaking as it revealed a young Noki, who went popping right out. "Look! It's a Noki!" Waluigi exclaimed loudly, still pointing at the red-shelled Noki.

Petey mumbled as he rubbed the right side of his head. "What was a Noki doing underneath the sandy arena here all this time?" He asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

Gooper shrugged as he wondered the same thing. "Maybe she got lost or something... or maybe she was hiding?" He shook his head as he suggested while tapping Waluigi's right shoulder with his right tentacles, "I think it's best if we asked her, Waluigi."

Waluigi nodded as he adjusted his cap. "Good idea, Gooper. Let's go and talk to her!" He lead the trio as he ran towards the Noki, with Petey and Gooper running right behind him.


	19. Meet The Girl Noki Named Stevie!

The young red-shelled Noki gasped as she watched Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper approaching her, not knowing what to do. She screamed as she warned, "Stay back! I-I-I can wet myself with ease!"

Waluigi, petey, and Gooper all glanced at each other with odd looks as they shook their heads, telling the young Noki to not worry.

"Need no worry, young one," Waluigi laughed as he bent down, patting the Noki girl on the head, "Why, we just beat the living tar out of a shell monster! You don't have to worry about us at all!"

The young Noki sighed of relief as she rubbed her forehead. "Phew! So you guys took care of Shellibutt?" She giggled as she hugged Waluigi. "That's great! He caused a lot of my sisters and brothers to run off into the Seabright Sea."

Petey blinked as he tilted his head to the right. "What? Seabright Sea?"

The Noki girl nodded, turning to face Petey. "Uh huh! The Seabright Sea is what makes Beachy Beach so popular!" She sighed heavenly as she thought about it. "Oh... all the Nokis reside in the Seabright Sea. It is, after all, our sweet dear home." She continued giggling as she replied, "Whoops! It wouldn't be right if I didn't introduce myself... I'm Stevie."

"Stevie?" Gooper repeated as he had a strange expression on his face, chuckling a bit as he folded his tentacles together, both his front and back tentacles. "Isn't that a little odd name?"

Stevie shook her head, grabbing Gooper's front tentacles. "Not at all, Mr. Jellyfish! We Nokis all have weird names for each other!"

Gooper's eyes widened as he pulled away from Stevie, somewhat insulted. "Mister Jellyfish? Where did you get the idea that I'm a jellyfish?"

Stevie giggled as she slightly blushed, pointing at Gooper. "Well, for one thing, you do kinda look like one... you have tentacles along your squishy body."

Gooper pouted as he folded his tentacles, turning away from Stevie. "Humph! So you can't tell the difference between a squid and a jellyfish, huh? Well, I'm not talking until I get an apology!"

Stevie sweatdropped as she placed her right index finger on her mouth. "Golly, Mr. Jellyfish, I didn't know that you could get so angry so easily..."

Waluigi slapped his forehead as he wrapped his right arm around Stevie. "Listen, Stevie. I think you should give Gooper a break... after all, it's tough being a squid on land."

Petey nodded in agreement as he motioned his leaves. "Yeah! Gooper has been through a lot! I think it would be nicer if you referred to him as... a squid."

Stevie shrugged as she replied, "Well, I can't help it if he looks like a large jellyfish!"

"I... am... not... a... jellyfish..." Gooper muttered angrily as he growled, shaking his head as he grumbled.

Waluigi and Petey looked at each other, shrugging as they faced Stevie.

"Anyway, Stevie, how about telling us what you know?" Waluigi asked as he stood up, folding his arms. "You have any relatives out here currently?"

Stevie looked down at the sand as she placed both of her hands behind her back. "Well..." She placed her right index finger on her chin, remembering, "If I could recall, I know that my sister Brewy is at the watermelon bar, but I have no idea about any of my other si-"

Waluigi and Petey dropped their jaws in shock as Gooper turned around, gasping in disbelief. The three characters all stared oddly at Stevie, who stepped a bit back as she gulped.

"W-w-wha! It's not my shell, is it?" Stevie asked as she blushed, holding down her shell. "I know that I polish it a little too much, but it can't be that bad, right?"

Waluigi held his jaw as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "We just chatted with your sister several minutes before coming here... we had no idea her name was Brewy." He then rubbed his chin curiously as he got back into his normal pose. "Hmmm... come to think of it... Brewy... her running the watermelon bar..." He snapped his fingers as he nodded, grinning. "Ahh... it makes so much sense now. She's Brewy since she brews watermelon juices."

Stevie nodded as she shook Waluigi's hands. "Yes! That's right, Mr. Tall Guy! Anyway, I was on my way back to her, when that shell monster came out of nowhere and spooked me!" She started trembling as she whimpered. "Ooh... thinking about that thing makes me so scared... I panic easily!"

Petey nodded as he placed both of his leaves on his sides. "Yeah... most Nokis seem content to doing that. They're quite fragile, and easy to scare."

Waluigi, Gooper, and Stevie all stared at Petey, who only shrugged as he started flapping his leaves in the air, hovering above the sand as he chuckled.

"Anyway..." Stevie continued as she cleared her throat, opening her small stubby arms, "I was looking for some precious jewels, when that hideous beast appeared. After he was gone, I was sure to go back searching for those jewels..." She chuckled nervously as she sheepishly grinned. "I had absolutely no idea that I would meet you three!"

Waluigi chuckled as he pointed to himself. "Well, young Noki, you don't have to worry. I'm an adventurer, as are my partners. I'm Waluigi." He pointed at Petey, who was still flapping in the air. "That green guy is Petey Piranha." He then turned and pointed at Gooper, who was stretching his tentacles. "And you know him as "Mr. Jellyfish"... he's Gooper Blooper."

Gooper growled with annoyance as he glared at Waluigi, who chuckled nervously as he remembered using the name that Gooper disliked. Gooper sighed as he rolled his eyes, turning to Stevie.

"Look, as long as you do not call me that name, I think we can be in good terms," Gooper stated as he wrapped his front left tentacle around Stevie. "So, Stevie, you now know me as Gooper."

Stevie giggled as she pulled away from Gooper. "Well... my parents told me not to speak with strangers."

Waluigi laughed as he held his chest, patting Stevie on the head. "Wahahaha! Your parents as absolutely right." He opened his arms as he stated right afterwards, "Well, since we are introduced to each other, now we know who we are!"

Stevie giggled with glee as she clapped repeatedly. "Oh joy, oh joy! This should be fun!" She grabbed Waluigi's left arm, running towards the nearby cavern. "Anyway, I found the jewels within that cavern... maybe there's some more if we go inside!"

"Hey, Stevie, I know we just met, but can you slow down!" Waluigi exclaimed as he screamed, being pulled by Stevie rather painfully as Petey and Gooper followed closely, looking up in the clear blue skies as several seagulls flew around the beach.


	20. Stepping Into The Cavern Of The Crabs

Stevie, the young red-shelled Noki girl, ran towards the cavern within the northern portion of Beachy Beach as she dragged behind her Waluigi, who yelped as he was being dragged, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper following closely behind her. The four characters reached the cavern within five minutes, the four standing all in line with each other as they looked up, the cavern's entrance shaped like a crab.

"So, what's exactly in this cavern?" Waluigi asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Stevie giggled, holding Waluigi's hands together as she told him, "Well, this is the cavern I mentioned to you boys earlier." She sighed as she went further into the cavern, with the trio following closely behind. "I used to come her practically every day to find the jewels... lately, I've been getting close, but the place where they are sealed has been guarded by... those darn pesky crabs..."

Petey blinked as he tilted his head to the right. "Crabs? Can you elaborate further on that?" He asked as he waved his large leaves.

Stevie gulped as she tilted her head back at Petey, nodding. "Sure. Anyway, as I told you, I usually come here to do some jewel hunting, and..."

The group went further into the cavern as the entrance disappeared from view. Sharp pointed rocks both on the ground floor and the ceiling intimidated Petey and Gooper as Waluigi observed around the area closely, thinking that he was hearing some mutters. Several sounds of feet scuttling were heard amongst the dripping of water, as the group travelled deeper and deeper into the cavern. Finally, they reached the very end of the cavern, just as Stevie finished her tale.

"...And that's precisely why I'm here today, again, for the untold time," Stevie concluded as she placed her hands behind her back, smiling. "Need there be anything more that I should tell you boys?"

"Honestly, I think that's pretty much all we need," Gooper stated as he folded his tentacles, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Stevie placed her right index finger on her chin as she curiously asked, "Oh? What's wrong, Mr. Jellyfish? You don't like my tale?" She cooed.

Gooper started shaking as he seemed with rage, grabbing Stevie and shaking her repeatedly. "**I. AM. NOT. A. JELLYFISH. WHAT. DON'T. YOU. UNDERSTAND!**"

Waluigi and Petey chuckled as they watched Gooper shake Stevie, the cavern suddenly shaking, causing the four characters to stop as they looked up at the ceiling, the sharp pointed rocks shaking violently.

"...Umm... that was... unpleasant..." Petey stated as he fiddled his two leaves together, wondering what just occurred.

Waluigi took off his purple cap and rubbed his brown air as he placed his cap back on, folding his arms. "Was... that a tumor? It must have been a tumor..."

Gooper nodded in agreement as he placed Stevie down, pointing up at the ceiling. "Look. Those jagged rocks seem positioned to drop on anyone who's under them..."

"I think Mr. Jellyfish is right," Stevie chirped as she clasped her two hands together.

Gooper closed his eyes as he turned around to face Stevie, replying flatly in a monotone, "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

Stevie giggled unintentionally as she shrugged, prompting Gooper to sigh as he shook his head.

"Well, looks like Gooper finally found his calling." Petey stated as he nudged Waluigi by the right shoulder, chuckling.

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms, looking at Petey and shaking his head. "Petey, being referred as something that you're obviously not is not finding your calling. There's a difference." He explained slowly to Petey.

Petey growled as he placed his leaves on his hips. "Oh really? What do you know so much about, Waluigi? You've only been in sports and parties!" He retorted as he smirked.

"...Don't make me hurt you, Petey. Don't." Waluigi warned angrily as he grabbed Petey by the neck, having a hard but firm grasp on the giant humanoid plant.

Just as things were about to get messy, a whole pack of red-colored crabs scuttled towards the four characters, surrounding them as they pierced them with their sharp claws, doing some damage on Gooper and Petey as they used themselves to protect Stevie and Waluigi, who got in defensive poses.

"Intruders! Intruders!" One of the crabs shouted as it jumped up and down, announcing it to its fellow crustacean comrades.

Another crab gawked in shock as it spotted Stevie. "What! It's that stupid Noki again... she just doesn't learn, does she?"

One of the other crabs nodded in agreement as its claws pierced in unison in the air. "We oughta pinch her thrice! Or even more than thrice! Wait, what rhymes with thrice?"

"I thought we spooked her for good! But wait a minute, who's that tall human?" Yet another reddish crab asked as it scratched its head with its right claw.

"He looks tall and ugly. He seems like a big nuisance!" A crab in the far back pointed out as it had to jump up and down to see the four characters.

Waluigi growled as he kicked some crabs away, rather offended by the statement. "Darn it, I am not ugly! It's just how I look!"

"Is that a plant and a jellyfish with him?" Another crab pointed out as it literally pointed at Petey and Gooper.

Gooper shook with rage as he placed his tentacles on his head, telling himself quietly as he fended off the crabs' fierce pincers, "For the love of all that is holy, I am not a jellyfish..."

"Speaking of jellyfish, I could go for some jelly. Who's with me?" One of the crabs in the middle shouted in excitement, briefly causing all of the other attacking crabs to look at it oddly. The somewhat misguided crab shrugged in its defense. "What?"

"Seems like a basketball got out of its hoops," Petey stated as he placed his right leaf nearby his mouth, shaking his head.

"Now's not the time for random outbursts, Petey. We got trouble afoot!" Waluigi proclaimed as he punched away the crabs that lunged at him from the air, shielding Stevie from harm's way.

Petey chuckled as he moved towards Waluigi, motioning his leaves as he joked, "More like, evil afoot! Get it, evil afoot, just like in-"

However, Petey could not finish his joke, as he, Gooper, Waluigi, and Stevie were swarmed by the crabs, eventually tied in ropes.

"Have these intruders encased at the arena, post haste!" One of the crabs in the front proclaimed as they all headed towards the southern end of the cavern, heading downwards.

Waluigi sighed as he closed his eyes briefly, turning his head left to face Stevie. "Were these the crabs that you were referring to, Stevie?" He asked, obviously talking about the crabs that have kidnapped him.

Stevie nodded as she groaned, stating with a pirate's accent, "Aye, these be the crabs, me matey..."

"Why are you talking like a pirate?" Gooper asked as he blinked in confusion, unable to rub his head.

Petey, despite being tied up, simply chuckled as he had another joke. "Because she obviously pirates Wii games! Arrr!" He laughed heartily like a pirate as he stretched the joke further. "Arr arr arr!"

Waluigi, Gooper, and Stevie all stared at Petey as the four characters were carried away into the center of the cavern. Petey frowned as he lowered his head, muttering quietly to himself, "Fine... don't get my reference... I never liked your reactions, anyway..."


	21. Tied Up In The Sandy Arena

Waluigi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, shaking his head as he looked down. He was completely tied to a stone pillar, turning to his left, to see that Stevie was also tied. He then turned to his right, to see that Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were also tied to the stone pillars. The four characters struggled as they looked up, to see that they were in a huge sandy coliseum, the crabs that kidnapped them having tied them up. The leader of the crabs, a large crab named Clawgrip, watched from his personal throne as the crabs cheered loudly, wanting to see some carnage.

"Now, my fellow crabs..." Clawgrip stated as he pounded his right fist on his beautiful, sparkling golden throne, "These four intruders shall pay dearly for coming into our home. They will not be allowed to live."

The crabs cheered louder as they clapped for their leader, while Waluigi rolled his eyes as Stevie, Petey, and Gooper were forced to listen.

Clawgrip pointed down at the stadium, proclaiming, "Now, my fellow crabs... rid of these pesky poachers and rid us of their foul presence!"

Six blue-colored crabs with eye patches on their right eyes all scuttled towards the four characters, snapping their giant pincers as they approached the stone pillar. Waluigi watched as Stevie struggled to break free, while Petey and Gooper simply sat there, not doing anything much.

"Guys... you're going to have to trust me on this one," Waluigi whispered as quietly as he could, wanting the others to be able to hear him without any trouble starting up.

"What do you mean, Waluigi?" Stevie gulped as she trembled, seeing the crabs' sharp pincers getting closer and closer to the ropes.

Waluigi reassured Stevie as he looked down at the ropes that were holding back his body, "You see these ropes? All we have to do is wait for the perfect moment, and then..."

"...We burst out and attack the crabs head on, then make a mad dash for the exit, and get out with safety!" Petey exclaimed as he had a wide grin across his gigantic face.

Waluigi chuckled as he nodded, turning to his left. "Petey, you have read my mind clearer than a crystal ball."

Gooper blinked in astonishment as he tilted his head in shock. "Petey... how did you manage to come up with that?" He asked, the four characters forgetting that the crabs literally overheard them.

Petey turned to face Gooper, seemingly forgetting what he just stated. "Come up with what? Watermelons?" He asked as his mouth started drooling.

"...You completely forgot what we were discussing..." Gooper muttered in disappointment as he closed his eyes, sighing.

The red-colored crabs cheered on from the audience as Clawgrip munched down on some rocks, watching the ensuing scene as the six blue-colored crabs made their approach, seemingly being oblivious to what they heard.

Waluigi looked at Stevie, and then at Petey and Gooper, telling them in a determined tone, "All right, guys, this is for getting our butts out of here... ready?"

"H-h-here they come!" Stevie exclaimed as she moved her tiny feet, struggling to move within the tight ropes.

"Ehehehehe!" The six crabs laughed in unison as they snapped their powerful pincers, stepping closer and closer. They all smirked at the exact same time as they started snapping at the four character, going through the ropes like paper as Waluigi, Stevie, Petey, and Gooper tried not to get torn apart by them.

"The ropes just opened!" Stevie exclaimed as she looked down, the ropes tying her down revealing a small gap.

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he was determined to get out, feeling the ropes tightening him opening up a gap. "Almost... just keep holding on..." He pressed on as he felt the pincers slightly touch his skinny body.

"These pincers are really cramping my chest..." Petey commented as he felt the sharpness of the pincers, the ropes tightening him up having a gap open.

"Almost there... just one more..." Waluigi muttered as he eyed Gooper, who was still struggling.

Gooper closed his eyes as he prayed not to be snapped by the crabs' pincers, when he peeked with his left eye, looking down to see a gap within the ropes. "Hey! The ropes left in an opening by me!" He exclaimed.

Waluigi grinned as he looked at the crabs with determination. "And... now! Attack!" He commanded as he, Stevie, Petey, and Gooper all knocked the crabs backward, causing the entire crab audience to gasp in shock as Clawgrip dropped his rocks in awe.

"What! Treason, treason!" The bluish crabs shouted as they flailed about.

Waluigi turned around, facing Petey, Gooper, and Steve, pointing at them. "Don't hold back, guys!" He pointed at Stevie, telling her, "Stevie, you take cover. Me and the others will handle this."

Stevie nodded as she saluted. "Okay! You can do it, Waluigi!" She quickly retreated into her shell as the trio of adventurers went to kick the blue crabs' butts.

"This is too easy!" Petey exclaimed as he body slammed two of the crabs, destroying them with ease.

Gooper chuckled as he swung three crabs around, tossing them into the ceiling of the sandy arena. "I honestly thought this was going to be tough, but looks like it's easier than expected!" He looked down to see Waluigi crack open the last remaining blue crab, having defeated all of them with ease.

Clawgrip shook with rage as he sat in his golden throne, pounding his right claw on the throne. "Grrr... I will not have this! Send in the giant lobster monster!" He proclaimed as he pointed up at the ceiling.

"Giant... Lobster... Monster?" Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all muttered in disbelief as they all scratched their heads in confusion, until the sandy arena began shaking violently. Suddenly, behind them landed a gigantic, red-colored lobster, who bellowed angrily.

"This..." Waluigi started as he turned around, looking up at the gigantic lobster monster and gulping as he started sweating nervously, quickly adjusting his purple cap, "...Is going to be very brutal... and ugly..."


	22. Lobstaqua, The Gigantic Lobster Monster

Waluigi turned to his right to face Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who were in fighting poses next to him. Stevie popped out from her red-colored shell and ran to the left, tugging on his dark purple overalls as the gigantic, red-colored lobster monster roared loudly, approaching the four characters as the crabs in the audience cheered loudly.

"Now... meet your worst nightmare..." Clawgrip proclaimed as he chuckled evilly, piercing his sharp claws in the air, "Our great beast! Lobstaqua! Destroy all these puny imbeciles!"

Waluigi quickly glanced behind him at Clawgrip as he turned back around, to be smashed in the face from Lobstaqua's large tail. Petey and Gooper both winced as Stevie panicked, hiding back into her shell as Lobstaqua grabbed her, chucking her at Petey, causing him to be knocked back on the sand. Gooper got into a defensive pose as Lobstaqua turned to face him, roaring loud enough to blow Gooper into the arena wall, damaging him greatly. Lobstaqua bellowed as he pounded his chest with his large pincers, the crabs cheering loudly as they body slammed each other, with Clawgrip watching with ease. Waluigi moaned as he fell from the crater he created within the concrete wall, falling flat on his face in the sand, moaning weakly.

"Urgh... this guy is dead on serious..." Waluigi muttered as he dusted himself off, adjusting his purple cap as he pointed at the gigantic lobster monster, calling him out. "Come on, you big piece of seafood! I can handle you with ease!"

Lobstaqua roared as he charged towards Waluigi, pulverizing him as Waluigi rolled on the sand, crashing into the concrete wall once again. Watching as Waluigi moaned weakly, Lobstaqua chuckled as he began slamming Waluigi harshly with his gigantic tail, weakening Waluigi further. However, Lobstaqua was suddenly blinded by brownish goop, causing him to stop as he covered his eyes, bellowing in pain. Waluigi peeled off from the concrete wall, looking up slowly as Petey stood up in a heroic pose, his leaves on his hips.

"Leave my best friend alone, you gigantic piece of lunch!" Petey proclaimed as he pounded his chest several times, wanting a challenge.

Lobstaqua shook his head as he growled angrily, his eyes bloody red from the goop. He rushed towards Petey, bellowing loudly in his face. Petey retorted with his own roar, the two gigantic combats bellowing so loud that it caused the entire stadium to shake. The crabs in the audience began panicking as they all collided into each other, falling into the sandy arena as Clawgrip stayed put in his golden throne, growling as he then watched Lobstaqua gleefully punch Petey in the mouth, causing the gigantic plant to fall on his back, struggling to get up. Lobstaqua chuckled as he punched Petey in the stomach, weakening further and further as the crabs simply cheered their gigantic lobster monster on. Gooper then whirled above the scene, looking down as he released several bubbles, causing the crabs to flee in horror. Lobstaqua, however, ignored the bubbles as he jumped up, using his tail to smash Gooper right into the ground.

Waluigi got back on his two feet as he rubbed his chin, wondering how to get Lobstaqua down. However, the fleeing crabs caused him to fall down, wounding him greatly. Waluigi groaned as he got up, seeing Lobstaqua whooping both Petey and Gooper as if they were mere rag dolls. A determined smirk across his face, Waluigi got a grand idea as he got back up, running right behind Lobstaqua as he picked up the gigantic lobster monster from the back, swinging him around in the air with ease as he swung with strength. Petey and Gooper, both wounded, looked up in awe as they watched Waluigi release Lobstaqua, the beast heading right through the rocky ceiling of the cavern as it caused the entire cavern to shake, the lobster monster disappearing into the clear blue sky as the cavern shook violently, several of the jagged sharp-pointing rocks on the ceiling falling and landing in the sandy arena as the crabs knocked themselves out, causing Stevie to pop out of her shell and hug Waluigi tightly as Petey and Gooper cheered, wrapping themselves around Waluigi. Several seconds after the violent shaking stopped, the four characters heartily laughed as they were the only conscious characters left.

"Ha ha ha! We sure showed that lobster!" Petey proclaimed as he clapped his two leaves together.

Gooper nodded in agreement as he victoriously punched his front tentacles into the air. "Though it may have been tough, and we may have received some serious pain, we can manage to stand up to anything by working together!"

Stevie sighed out of relief as she tightly hugged Waluigi's waist, stating as she looked up, her eyes bright and wide, "Oh, Mr. Waluigi! You fought greatly! How I wish I could be more like you!"

Waluigi chuckled as he patted Stevie on the head, telling her, "Oh, don't worry, Stevie. If you want, I can be able to train you in the arts of-"

He was interrupted by clapping, however, and he, along with Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Stevie, turned around, looking up at Clawgrip, who was standing on his golden throne, clapping as he was rather impressed with the intense boss fight. He was also the only crab remaining.

"Well, well... it seems that not even my amazing gigantic lobster monster Lobstaqua could handle your amazing gusto. Consider me a very impressed crab," Clawgrip stated as he folded his pincers, simply chuckling as he closed his eyes. "However, it will do you no good. My girth is too amazing for you to comprehend."

Waluigi growled as he pushed Stevie aside, stepping forward as he felt his amazing battling style insulted. "Grrr... why don't you come down here and say that to my face, sandy breath?"

Clawgrip raised his right eyebrow as he scoffed. "Sandy breath? Is that the best you could come up with?" He simply shook his head as he sighed, jumping down into the sand arena as he approached the four characters.

Stevie gulped as she hid behind Waluigi, trembling with fear, while Waluigi got into a determined fighting pose, with Petey and Gooper also in fighting stances as Clawgrip approached them.

"So I take it that you want to battle me, yes?" Clawgrip stated in a calmly matter as he chuckled, pointing at Waluigi with his left pincer as he proposed a challenge, "Very well, but I shall make you eat the sand that is sprawled within my cavern. Prepare to taste victory, you despicable human!"


	23. Boss Battle: Clawgrip

Waluigi prepared himself as he got into a fighting pose, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper joining in the battle positions as Stevie ran all the way towards the back of the sandy stadium, with Clawgrip getting ready for an intense boss battle. None of the trio was aware that Stevie would actually sneak out of the sandy arena, as they were too concentrated on besting Clawgrip.

Clawgrip roared as he charged towards Waluigi, who sidestepped to the right. Clawgrip turned around, seeing Waluigi mock him as he became more furious. Stomping the sandy ground several times, Clawgrip smashed his two pincers together as he started chucking gigantic boulders towards Waluigi. Petey intervened, smashing the boulders with his two leaves as Gooper came up from behind Clawgrip, blinding the giant crab leader with his front tentacles. Waluigi quickly slid under Petey, upper cutting Clawgrip, which sent the crab into the air as he came back into the sand with a thud. Waluigi smirked as he took out his slingshot, aiming at Clawgrip, when he was knocked into the ground by several pebbles. Petey and Gooper turned around, to see that three young crabs were responsible, firing their rocks at the two friends.

Petey was strong enough to resist the pain, allowing him to take charge as he ran towards the crabs, smashing them into the sand by force with his gigantic head as Gooper watched on, helping Waluigi get back up. Clawgrip fumed as steam came out straight from his eyes, which opened up, providing a very hideous sight beyond all imagination. Cringing a bit, Waluigi took out his trusty purple-colored tennis racket, chucking it at Clawgrip as if it were a boomerang. Sadly for Waluigi, Clawgrip snapped the tennis racket into half with his right claw, roaring victoriously as he started digging into the sand.

Waluigi snarled as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, wondering what to do as he was suddenly grabbed by Clawgrip's claws, dragged directly into the ground. petey and Gooper jumped over to the spot, but narrowly missed, calling out for Waluigi, hoping that he would be all right. The ground shook violently as the two large characters both fell, rubbing their heads as Waluigi resurfaced, tangling Clawgrip as he gnawed on the crab's head. Clawgrip bellowed with rage as he tried pinching Waluigi, but ultimately failed as both characters fell back into the sand, wrestling in a shocking matter. Waluigi then took out his trusty whip, tying it around Clawgrip's pincers and then around his entire body, picking up the tangled crab and chucking him at the golden throne, both Clawgrip and the throne tipping over and falling into a pit that formed in the audience seats' wooden floor. Petey and Gooper hugged Waluigi tightly as they congratulated him for winning the battle.

"Well, that was easy enough." Waluigi commented as he dusted his hands together, pushing aside both Petey and Gooper as he stretched his arms in the air.

Unfortunately, this was too quick to be celebrated, as Clawgrip suddenly popped right out of the sand, chuckling gigantic boulders that knocked the entire trio back. Waluigi got up, taking out his slinghot and firing tiny pellets at Clawgrip's eyes, forcing him to dig deep down into the sand. Petey and Gooper both got back up as Waluigi stood up, having secured his victory.

"Element of surprise..." Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, nodding slowly as he grinned, "That might actually come in handy later..."

Petey laughed as he performed a hula dance, sticking out his gigantic tongue. "Yeah! First that giant lobster monster, and now this guy! Are we on a role, or what?"

Gooper folded his front tentacles as he rubbed his head with his back right tentacle. "I am confused, though... why did he simply waited for you to approach him? Why did he resort to hurling boulders at you?"

Waluigi turned to Gooper and simply shrugged. "It beats me, Gooper, but we successfully beat him, and that's the only thing that matters." He wagged his right index finger at Gooper, chuckling as he turned around, placing both of his hands on his hips triumphally. "Now... let's get out of here and resume our adventure."

"Speaking of matters... where's Stevie?" Gooper added as he looked around, rubbing his forehead with his front left tentacle.

Petey slapped himself in the face with both of his leaves as he exclaimed loudly, "Oh, that's right! I remember her dragging into us for helping her gather some jewels..."

Stevie giggled as she reappeared behind the three male adventurers, having bright red-colored jewels all over her tiny shell-like body. "I'm back, guys! Sorry if I left you fighting that big mean crab boss! I couldn't help myself!" She giggled as she placed both of her hands over her mouth, posing cutely.

Waluigi tilted his cap as he sighed. "Eh, it's all right, Stevie. You managed to get what you want."

Stevie jumped or joy as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Perfect, too! These were just the size that I was looking for!" She showed the boys her right hand, which was crowned with bright blue jewels, as well as yellow, cyan, and green. "It really matches with my natural color, too!"

"Well, it seems like this was all worth coming through here for, 'eh?" Gooper stated as he rubbed Stevie.

Stevie giggled as she patted Gooper on the head. "You bet your gross, slimy tentacles, Mr. Jellyfish! I live for jewels!"

Gooper slapped his forehead as he sighed, pushing Stevie away as he sulked. "Why do I even bother... just why..."

Petey comforted Gooper, rubbing his right leaf on Gooper's slippery body. "Cheer up, Gooper! I'm sure she's taken a liking to calling you a jellyfish-"

"Petey, please. Don't rub it in." Gooper replied as he turned away, folding all of his tentacles as he was still rather insulted.

Petey placed his left leaf on his chin. "I was just saying that-"

"Petey, I think it would be best if we just dropped the matter of this little situation." Waluigi suggested as he pulled Petey away from Gooper, pointing to Stevie. "Anyway, shall we head back to your older sister at the watermelon bar?"

Stevie gasped as she nodded rapidly, agreeing to the plea. "Oh yes, of course! Brewy will be very happy to se me again! Come on!" She rushed out of the sandy arena towards the western direction, with Waluigi and Petey following, Petey carrying the sulking Gooper on his back.


	24. Bowser Junior! Battle One!

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all followed Stevie the red-shelled young female Noki out of the crab-infested cavern, with Stevie having gotten the jewels she so longed to have for a very long time. The four characters dashed within the sand, leaving their footprints behind as they got closer towards the yellow-colored wooden pier, of which lead to the watermelon bar ran by Brewy, Stevie's older sister and the bartender. Just as they walked onto the start of the wooden pier, a spiky green shell knocked Waluigi off, followed by knocking Petey, Gooper, and Stevie into the sand. The shell rotated on the sand as Bowser Junior popped out, pointing at Waluigi as he growled with determination.

"You! Me! Rematch, now!" Bowser Jr. stated as he got into a fighting stance, obviously wanting another match with Waluigi. "I'm not going to let your fluke victory from early hold me down!"

Waluigi sighed while rolling his eyes as he turned to his right, glancing at Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who both nodded in agreement as they helped Stevie get back up. Adjusting his traditional purple cap, Waluigi also got into a fighting pose, both him and Bowser Jr. briefly pausing before lunging at each other, engaging in a thrilling battle.

"You can do it, Waluigi!" Petey stated as he pumped his two hand-like leaves in the air.

"Go give him a pounding!" Gooper added as he rotated all of his four tentacles, with Stevie doing a hula dance to ensure Waluigi's victory.

Waluigi pulled out his trusty whip, grabbing Bowser Jr. with it. However, the young reptilian fighter had other ideas, as he spun around inside his spiky shell, swinging Waluigi around. Petey, Gooper, and Stevie all watched in disbelief as Bowser Jr. popped out of his shell, grabbing the whip and pulling it off of him, swinging it and Waluigi into the sea water. Waluigi got up as he spat out some of the sea's saltiness, shaking his head as Bowser Jr. ricocheted into his face, knocking the tall man several inches further into the water. Waluigi groaned in pain as he rubbed his face, while Bowser Jr. popped out of his shell, laughing triumphally as he placed his hands on his hips. Waluigi shook both of his fists as he ran towards Bowser Jr., drop kicking him.

Petey, Gooper, and Stevie all cheered in unison with high spirits as Bowser Jr. got up, shaking his head. He got an idea, and chuckled as he dug into the sand. Waluigi an towards the spot where Junior dug, scratching his head in confusion as Bowser Jr. grabbed both of Waluigi's ankles, pulling him right into the sand. Bowser Jr. then proceeded to scratch Waluigi's face sharply several times, causing some marks to bleed as Waluigi kicked Bowser Jr. right out of the sand and into the clear blue sky. Bowser Jr. spun around in his shell, ricocheting back towards the ground, as Waluigi formed his Waluigi Tornado attack. The giant purple-colored tornado took in Bowser Jr., whirling him around into the air as he crashed head first into the sand, his legs flailing about.

Waluigi smirked as he pounded his fists together, running towards Bowser Jr., who got his entire body out of the sand. Bowser Jr. turned around, being punched into the air by Waluigi as he flailed his arms, crashing into one of the nearby caverns' rock patterns as he fell face first into the sand. Waluigi took out his slingshot and fired several pellets at Bowser Jr., who ignored the minimal damage as he charged towards Waluigi. With a shout of pure determination, Bowser Jr. performed a fully charged take down against Waluigi, pushing the man into one of the rock formations. Petey, Gooper, and Stevie all winced as Waluigi's body twitched, falling flat into the ground as Bowser Jr. started charging up again. Waluigi adjusted his purple cap as Bowser Jr. charged towards him again. Waluigi then jumped right over Bowser Jr., causing the reptilian fighter to crash right into the rock formation, falling on his back as he struggled getting up.

Waluigi folded his arms, laughing as he pointed at Bowser Jr. Petey, Gooper, and Stevie all congratulated Waluigi, running to him and then holding him up as Bowser Jr. got up, turning around to approach Waluigi, having lost the battle with a somewhat tiny loss of dignity.

"Huff... puff... you're not so tough..." Bowser Jr. huffed as he placed both of his hands on his knee caps, exhausted greatly from the match. "You just got lucky, that's all... huff... puff..."

Waluigi was placed down, allowing him to walk up to Bowser Jr. as he placed his hands briefly on his hips, looking down at Junior. "Not so tough, huh?" He retorted as he smirked, looking at his muscles as he flexed in front of Bowser Jr. "Then how come I whooped your little reptilian butt with ease?"

Bowser Jr. growled as he kicked Waluigi in the right leg, damaging Waluigi greatly as the man bent down, rubbing his injury. Waluigi snarled at Bowser Jr., who chuckled as he shrugged.

"Remember, you asked for it," Bowser Jr. simply stated as he headed to the watermelon bar to get some nice watermelon smoothies. "You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war!"

Waluigi got back up, turning around to face Petey, Gooper, and Stevie, pointing at the watermelon bar. "Well, what are we just standing here for? Let's go get some juice!"

"Yeah!" Petey, Gooper, and Stevie all chimed in unison as they jumped up into the air and high fived each other as they followed Waluigi onto the yellow-colored wooden pier, where at the end within the shallow sea water awaited them the watermelon bar. And oh how they deserved it.


	25. Relaxing At The Watermelon Bar

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Stevie the young Noki girl headed right into the watermelon bar, sitting on the comfortable red-colored stools as they noticed that Porygon Z was still there, apparently loving the watermelon juice as he's been drinking it for the entire time. Bowser Junior was also there, sitting next to Waluigi and Porygon Z as he reached the bar earlier, waiting for Brewy to come out. Thirteen seconds later, Brewy came out, showing off her blue-colored shell as she waved to Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Bowser Jr., turning her attention to Stevie, who was wedged in between Waluigi and Petey. Brewy gasped as her jaw dropped in disbelief, accidentally dropping the metal empty tray she was holding as her eyes widened, rushing over to the counter as she tightly hugged Stevie, much to everyone's surprise. Everything seemingly turned out for the better, thankfully enough.

"Oh joy! Thank you for finding my little sister!" Brewy exclaimed as she tightly hugged Stevie, tears of happiness slowly pouring down her eyes as she glanced at Waluigi, petey, and Gooper with a satisfied grin. "I hope she didn't give any of you guys trouble."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his right ear. "Well, there was an instance of-" He was ribbed by Petey, who shook his right leaf at Waluigi, causing Waluigi to change his original statement concerning Stevie. "Happy to have reunited her, ma'am."

Gooper nodded in agreement as he folded his front tentacles. "Yeah, she was a little annoying, but we mostly got well together." He replied as he nodded slowly.

Stevie giggled as she glanced at Gooper. "Oh, Mr. Jellyfish, I knew that you'd be so kind!" She thanked as she winked.

"Must... refrain... self... from... attacking..." Gooper muttered quietly to himself as his face turned red from anger, trying his best to prevent himself from attacking Stevie, who merely giggled.

Porygon Z finished the last of his watermelon juice as he placed his glass down. "So, Waluigi, you've went all over the beach, no?" He asked out of curiosity, his head rotating upwards and downwards by itself.

Waluigi looked over to Porygon Z, nodding his head as he motioned his left hand. "Yeah. We got into a strange detour somewhere by those caverns. And we were swarmed with crabs..." He slightly shuddered.

"...And a gigantic lobster monster." Petey finished as he wolfed down his glass of watermelon juice, asking for another glass already.

Porygon Z blinked in astonishment as his entire body rotated. "Crabs? Gigantic lobster monster?" He heartily laughed as he sipped some more watermelon juice. "My dear chaps, you surely sound like you had quite the journey."

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he smirked, pointing at Waluigi. "Peh! It's not as if they were any challenge! Waluigi here was grasping at straws... and won by a stroke of luck." He stated as he continued smugly smirking, folding his arms together.

Waluigi growled as he poked at Bowser Jr's nose. "It was not a stroke of luck, Junior. I had you by the ropes, and you would have-"

"Boys, boys," Brewy stated as she waved her hands at both Waluigi and Bowser Jr., "Please, you two already fought. Why don't you just relax instead?"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both sighed as they nodded in agreement, having some watermelon juice as they, along with the five other characters as they briefly took the time to relax. After three minutes, Porygon Z got up, hovering towards Waluigi and patting him on the head.

"Say, Waluigi, are you ready to lave behind this beautiful beach and head into the wide open ocean?" Porygon Z stated as he flipped his flippers.

Waluigi sighed of relief after placing down his empty glass of watermelon juice, grinning at Porygon Z as he gave the duck-billed Pokemon a thumbs up. "You bet your rotating head, Porygon Z! And man, am I pumped up for a new challenge!" He stood up, posing victoriously. "Come on! Let's get this race started!"

Porygon Z chuckled as he hovered over the wooden yellow-colored pier, pointing towards the salty, lively sea green ocean beyond the watermelon bar. "Very well, then! We'll be racing from here, towards the surface of the ocean ten miles away, until finally we go into the depths of the ocean, where we find the lush, beautiful home of the Nokis." He hovered back down, facing Waluigi. "Are you posotive that you're up to it?"

Waluigi chuckled as he waved his left hand at Porygon Z. "Heh. You bet, Porygon Z. I'm all prep up and ready to go!" He turned around to face Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper. "How about you, guys? You're feeling ready?"

Petey slapped his stomach with both of his leaves as he heartily laughed. "Yeah! I feel like taking a good dive in the water, anyway!"

Gooper chuckled as he extended all of his tentacles, massaging his front tentacles. "Water is my element, so it should be a piece of cake!"

Brewy giggled as she continued cuddling Stevie, telling Waluigi, "Well, Mr. Waluigi, thank you and your friends so much for getting my little sister back!" She blew a kiss at Waluigi as she waved, wishing him some good luck. "I hope you do well in your race!"

Waluigi waved goodbye to Brewy and Stevie as he followed Porygon Z around the watermelon bar. Petey and Gooper also said their fellow goodbyes to Brewy and Stevie as they swiftly followed Waluigi's tracks. Bowser Jr. simply folded his arm as he smugly smirked, having watched Waluigi, Petey, Gooper, and Porygon Z heading around the watermelon bar, preparing themselves for take off as the clear blue sky revealed a bright, yellow sun, warming up the entire beach.


	26. Racing Out At Sea

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all prepared themselves for the race towards the ocean as Porygon Z simply flipped over and over, laughing with excitement. Brewy and Stevie both watched with joy as they cheered, while Bowser Junior sipped his watermelon juice, seeing if Waluigi could put up a good challenge for Porygon Z. After an exact minute of warming up, Porygon Z dived right into the warm salty sea, with Waluigi splashing right in as Petey and Gooper followed.

The bright blue salty ocean reflected the sun's bright rays as the clear blue sky overlapped the beautiful beach. Several crabs scuttled towards the wooden yellow-colored pier as they watched the race ensue. Waluigi was swimming with grace as he was very close to Porygon Z. Petey Piranha tried swimming, but he was the slowest of the trio, with Gooper Blooper swimming ahead. Waluigi watched in shock as Gooper sped right past him, the squid in his element as he even passed Porygon Z. Porygon Z's eyes widened with shock as Gooper continued swimming at a fast pace. Gooper suddenly dived deep into the water, heading downward as Porygon Z continued soaring at the surface of the water.

Waluigi changed his swimming tactics as he pushed the water using his arms, his legs doing the exact same thing as the desperately tried catching up to Porygon Z. Two red-and-yellow colored fish jumped out of the ocean, hitting Waluigi in the face, which knocked him underwater. Petey Piranha noticed this, and he dove under the surface, grabbing Waluigi's legs as he tried to pull him up. However, he and Waluigi noticed that Porygon Z also dived under the surface, heading southward towards several bright coral reefs. Understanding, Petey Piranha chuckled Waluigi, the tall lanky mustached man spiraling past Porygon Z as he collided into several rocks, before landing in the underwater sand. Waluigi groaned as he spat out some of the sand, looking up to see Porygon Z zipping right past him. Pounding his right fist in the sand, Waluigi got his act together as he swam towards Porygon Z, but noticed that he was running out of air. He tried swimming towards the surface, but gasped as he was several inches too late, closing his eyes as he was knocked out.

"Ugh... argh..." Waluigi muttered as he coughed a bit, opening his eyes, to see Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Porygon Z all looking at him. Stretching his long, lanky arms, he scratched his head in confusion as he asked, "Wha? What happened... where are we" He looked around, his jaw literally dropping in disbelief as he was in a coral reef village, its bright colors and lovely atmosphere filled with plenty of Nokis.

"Well, you were knocked out while you were racing Porygon Z, so we had one of the Nokis supplement us with special gils to allow us to breathe," Petey explained as he pointed to Gooper and Porygon Z. "Gooper and Porygon Z don't need it because Porygon Z is a virus Pokemon, and Gooper can easily survive in water."

Gooper chuckled as he folded his tentacles, closing his eyes. "It would be true. After all, I am a squid." He pointed out.

Porygon Z nodded as he approached Waluigi. "You did a pretty swell job, despite me winning. I guess you could say it was rather a wet victory on my part," He joked as he received odd glances from both Petey and Gooper.

Waluigi took off his purple cap as he scratched his brown hair. "But wait, if I lost the race, then how are we-"

"Oh Mr. Waluigi, you don't have to worry," A blue-shelled male doctor Noki stated as he approached Waluigi, patting him on the forehead, "We are well aware of your adventure, but it would be a bit best if you stayed here for a little while."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his neck as he blinked. "You mean rest up?" He added as he looked to his left, seeing several happy Nokis staring at him. "Well..."

Gooper Blooper clapped his front tentacles together as he nodded in agreement. "I agree! Come on, guys, let's go rest up some bit!" He suggested as he followed the Nokis.

Petey and Porygon Z glanced at Waluigi, then at each other as they shrugged and followed Gooper's trail. Getting onto his feet, Waluigi decided to follow his three fellows friends as he went along with having a little break.


	27. From The Coral To The Sea

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all greatly welcomed by the vast majority of the Noki inhabitants, much to their surprise and delight. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were quick to introduce themselves as Waluigi sheepishly adjusted his traditional purple cap, astonished by the huge warmness of greetings from the shell people.

"Oh Goodie, new visitors! We haven't had any in months!" One of the blue-shelled Nokis exclaimed as she squealed with delight, clapping her hands.

Waluigi coughed as he rubbed his right arm, stating as he pointed at one of the Nokis,"Err... yeah, about that-"

Another Noki, a green-shelled citizen, grabbed Waluigi by the back, pulling him into a nearby shell shop, telling him as two other yellow-shelled Nokis dragged in Petey and Gooper, "Oh nonono, you tae your time, sir! We would just LOVE if you spent time with us!"

"Well... this is... awkward..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he was welcomed to a rainbow assortment of Nokis.

"Come come, Mr. Tall Lanky Man! We can cater to your needs!" A muscular red-and-pink colored Noki exclaimed as he flexed his tiny muscles.

Waluigi groaned as he closed his eyes, being welcomed into the relaxing clinic by the overly cheerful Nokis.

Petey chuckled as he tapped Gooper on the back, telling his fellow squid friend, "Seems like Waluigi is getting a bit of a break, 'eh Gooper?"

Gooper sighed as he folded his front tentacles, nodding in agreement. "Well put, Petey. Let's take advantage of this wonderous moment while we have the chance."

"Oh, would you two like some relaxation, too?" Another female yellow-shelled Noki stated as she popped in between Petey and Gooper, pushing them gently into the relaxing clinic, "Come, come, we don't bite!"

"All right! Now this is what I call a great break!" Petey and Gooper exclaimed with glee as they cheered.

A few minutes after relaxing in what seems to be perfect paradise under the salty ocean...

"Just a little bit to the right... aww yeah..." Waluigi sighed of relief as two blue-shelled muscular Nokis patted Waluigi's back into shape, making him feel much better overall. He stood up, stretching his arms as he thanked the two muscular Nokis, who waved after briefly saluting. Waluigi exited the room, bumping into Petey and Gooper.

"Hey Waluigi, we've been here for several minutes. Shouldn't we be getting back to our adventure?" Petey suggested as he rubbed one of his sharp teeth with his right leaf.

Waluigi slapped his forehead as his jaw dropped. "Oh cripes, you're right!" Shortly after exclaiming, he exited the relaxing clinic, with Petey and Gooper following closely behind. Waluigi took a bow in front of the happy Nokis, who all cheered for Waluigi as they clapped. Looking back up, Waluigi motioned his hands in front of them as he told them, "Well, it was nice staying here, but we've got to go."

"Oh, but please stay, Mr. Waluigi!" One of the many random red-shelled young Nokis in the huge crowd of friendly Nokis exclaimed.

"We haven't had a visitor in ages!" Another blue-shelled Noki piped up as she flailed her arms.

Waluigi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked down. "Well... the thing about that is..."

"Come on, stop holding things on hiatus and get moving, Waluigi!" Gooper stated as he pushed Waluigi forward, allowing him and Petey to swim as Waluigi shook his head and swam in front of the two. The Nokis all waved goodbye as the trio exited the very lively rainbow coral reef.

"I swear, the author of this thing sure is taking his sweet time to get us across this ocean..." Waluigi stated as he sighed, shaking his head.

"You'd think?" Porygon Z commented as he popped up in front of Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper, shocking them greatly and catching all three off guard.

"Porygon Z? What are you doing here?" Gooper asked as he pointed at Porygon Z with his back left tentacle.

Porygon Z shrugged as he rotated his entire body, telling the trio as he chuckled, "Just relaxing for a bit. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are... are you sure?" Petey stated as he rubbed his head with both of his leaves, his mouth wide and open.

Porygon Z chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll be fine. Now go on!" Porygon Z then waved goodbye as he headed back to the rainbow coral reef towards the west.

Waluigi shrugged as he turned to face Petey and Gooper, pointing out at the open ocean view beyond them. "Well, let's get a move on!" He shouted as he began swimming towards the eastern direction, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper swiftly swimming behind.

Three minutes have passed as the trio of adventurers left behind the beautiful coral reef. Gooper Blooper was feeling the need to tell Waluigi of something important, as Waluigi continued swimming full forward, with nothing but the blueness of the ocean's underwater scene in front of them.

"Hey Waluigi," Gooper stated out as he tapped Waluigi's back with his right front tentacle. "I can help you swim through these underwater currents faster. You want to try it?"

Waluigi stopped as he rubbed his chin, thinking as he looked at Gooper. "Well..."

Petey also stopped, having a strange, confused expression in his face as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing why Gooper stopped. After several seconds, Waluigi snapped his fingers as he smiled.

"Gooper, teach me how to go through the underwater currents at the speed of light!"

Gooper smiled as he clapped his front tentacles together, wrapping himself around Waluigi's lower half of his body as he extended all four of his long tentacles. Waluigi gawked as Petey watched in awe, with Gooper chuckling.

"All you have to do is hold onto me while I go cruising through the underwater current!" Gooper explained as he flailed his tentacles. "Now that I'm on control of your lower half, you don't have to worry about doing a thing! Just keep your distance between enemies, okay?"

Waluigi shrugged as he pointed eastward, boldly proclaiming, "All right, Gooper, let's go, go, go!"

Gooper nodded in agreement as he started speeding away, with Waluigi screaming as he held on tight to Gooper's body. Petey tried to catch up, but he was a bit exhausted, falling on the ocean floor as he panted, rubbing his forehead. Suddenly, Porygon Z appeared right in front of Petey, handing the gigantic plant a yellowish pill.

"Seeing as how Gooper Blooper took off like a speeding penguin, I'd figure that I would help you out a bit," Porygon Z explained as he chuckled, his entire body rotating as his head flipped over, "Good luck!" He disappeared with a flash as he sped back to the Noki colony of coral reefs.

Petey rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged, swallowing the yellowish pill. Feeling a new feeling in his gut, Petey started swimming, but he was going much faster than he normally did, of which meant that the pill worked. Petey clamored as he was managing to catch up to Waluigi and Gooper.

The underwater current blew towards the western direction, making it somewhat difficult for Gooper to go up against as his tentacles paddled against them. Waluigi hung on, the underwater current's winds hitting his face as his mouth was being blown back. Petey appeared right next to Gooper, waving as he rotated around him and Waluigi. Suddenly, as the tiro were heading deeper and deeper into the strange abyss of the ocean's depths, they noticed several rocks and shells below them. Suddenly, Gooper crashed into an underwater mine, the explosion shaking both him and Waluigi as they tumbled to the underwater ground. Quickly recovering, Gooper started dashing as quick as he could, the surrounding underwater mines exploding as well. Waluigi and Petey both exclaimed in shock as they tried to dodge the explosions, of which heated up the ocean.

Just barely escaping the explosions, Waluigi, petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all came across a deep canvas within the open wideness of the salty ocean, revealing a sunken pirate ship at the end. After a brief pause and some glances, the trio of adventurers took their chances as they swam through the open canvas. Petey gulped as he felt some strange vibes coming from the interior walls of the canvas as Gooper insisted on simply swimming ahead, with Waluigi pondering at what might come out towards them.


	28. The Underwater Canvas

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all swimming very fast in the underwater deep, cold canvas of the ocean, with feelings of doubt starting to cloud Gooper and Petey. Waluigi, however, was more than determined to continue, giving Petey and Gooper more judgement to press on. The bright ocean was strongly reflecting the sun's rays, but when it started to become cloudy in the otherwise clear blue sky, thunder loudly boomed, echoing throughout the underwater currents as all the light disappeared, leaving everything underwater nearly pitch black. Petey and Gooper both felt worried, with Waluigi not deterred by the darkness.

"Come on, guys... we have to do this..." Waluigi whispered as he closed his eyes, muttering further, "For Princess Daisy..."

Several minutes later, as the trio of adventurers felt the cold breeze coming towards them, Waluigi urged on pressing forward. Gooper became to worry as Petey went with the flow, the trio getting deeper and deeper into the canvas as they started feeling slightly strange. Several schools of fish swam past them as several clams started opening up and closing their shells, the sounds ricocheting amongst the entire canvas as it made the swim even more eerily. Several rocks started falling from the top of the canvas as shrubs of seaweed were blown towards the western direction. Waluigi grinned as he could tell that they were getting close to their eventual destination.

"Hold on, guys... we can get through this." Waluigi encouraged Petey and Gooper as he placed his right hand on his forehead, narrowing his eyes to get a good glimpse of the end of the canvas.

Gooper whimpered as he slightly shuddered, replying in a worried tone, "Ooh, I don't know. This place is giving me bad vibes all over my body."

Petey swam next to Gooper, patting the large squid on the head. "Come on, Gooper, it can't be that bad." He tried to comfort as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Suddenly, the canvas began shaking as more rocks poured down. Suddenly, the ground below them started erupting lava, of which went right up to the surface of the ocean as things heated up.

"But I have been wrong before." Petey quickly corrected himself as he was nearly scorched by the red-yellow hot flames.

Waluigi observed the fiery scene, and he turned his head back. "Gooper! Petey! Enhance speed, post haste!" He commanded as he hung on to Gooper's body.

Gooper snapped out of it as he nodded. "Right, then! Hold on tight, Waluigi!" He whirled his rear tentacles faster as his front tentacles started pounding against the sea current, going faster as he swerved left and right, avoiding the flames that erupted from the ground. Petey followed behind, doing some spinning as he chuckled.

The trio were going as fast as they could muster, with Gooper going against his limits as he knew that he and Waluigi would be torched to death if they didn't go fast enough. Suddenly, a huge burst of flames spurted right in front of the trio, covering the entire canvas. Gooper gulped as he closed his eyes, trusting Waluigi's instincts as he swam right through the flames, with Petey following and spinning rapidly. As if a miracle has occurred, the adventurers made it through in one piece, the flames dying off as they left behind the erupting flames, cheering as they congratulated each other, the pain from the burns quickly wearing off.

"Phew... just made it in one piece." Gooper admitted as he wiped his forehead with his left rear tentacle.

Petey nodded as he waved his left and right leaves, remarking as he stuck out his gigantic tongue, "That was a lucky coincidence, wasn't it?"

Waluigi adjusted his purple cap as he closed his eyes and nodded, pointing towards the eastern direction, "Yes, but I would prefer to just keep moving on."

As the adventurers continued their long, exhausting adventure, they came across a large sunken ship, with a large gap in the front of it. Waluigi crawled out of Gooper's hold, observing the sunken ship closely as Gooper and Petey watched from behind.

"Hey... is that... a sunken ship?" Gooper whispered to Petey, placing his left front tentacle by his mouth.

Petey nodded his head slowly as he rubbed his chin with his right leaf. "Yeah... it looks like it." He then called out to Waluigi, asking him, "Hey Waluigi! Do you think we should go in it?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he scoffed, turning around briefly to face Petey and Gooper as he placed his hands on his hips. "Heh, do we think... of course we're going in it! It's our only way to reach land!"

Gooper frowned as he quickly glanced upwards, looking back at Waluigi as he pointed up with his front and rear tentacles. "But, couldn't we just surface right now and swim from the top?" He insisted.

Waluigi stared blankly at Gooper, with Petey rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what to say.

"...All right, maybe that didn't come out right." Gooper admitted as he sheepishly rubbed all over his body with all four of his long tentacles.

Waluigi face palmed as Petey gave Gooper a disgruntled glance. "Of course it didn't come out right. We already reached this point underwater, we might as well trek inside it." Petey explained as he motioned both of his leaves.

"What Petey said. Now come on, let's go! Daisy needs her sexy, gassy butt rescued, pronto!" Waluigi commanded as he swam into the gap, disappearing quickly in the darkness.

Gooper blinked in astonishment as he rubbed the right side of his head, turning to face Petey. "Wait, Daisy's gassy?"

Petey shrugged as he patted Gooper on the head, heading into the opening gap. "You've obviously never been behind her in a race, Gooper. Take it from me and Waluigi."


	29. Inside The Sunken Ship

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all cautiously journeying inside the sunken ship, sticking together as they felt the eerily creepy presence of ghouls and goblins. The paintings started to shake as they slowly peeled off onto the floor, causing Gooper to panic as Petey scratched his head in confusion. The eerily creepy sunken ship was much more than enough to spook just about anyone away from its creepy domain.

"Watch yourselves, guys. It's easy to get lost in here." Waluigi told them as he ventured forward. "Just stay close."

Petey scoffed as he chuckled, patting his chest as he did. "Implying that a giant muscular man like me will get lost, what a laugh..." He headed towards the left, the path jetting off in two directions.

Gooper followed Waluigi, feeling a bit unsettled. He turned to his right, gasping as he noticed Petey was not there. Tugging Waluigi from behind, the squid blubbered in fear, "H-hey, were did Petey go?"

Waluigi turned around, not seeing Petey behind or around him. He sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "That idiot must have took the other path while he was laughing." Observing the ceiling, he shrugged as he patted Gooper on the head, telling him as he marched on, "Eh, I'm sure the paths will join up again, so let's keep going."

Gooper sighed of relief as he wiped his forehead with his front right tentacle, reassuring himself as he followed Waluigi closely, "I just hope that Petey knows that he veered away from us."

Petey Piranha looked at the walls as he headed down the left path. The paintings all stared at him eerily, causing petey to feel somewhat unsettled. The gigantic plant then fell down a hole, holding onto the wooden planks as he looked down below, to see several bright yellow eyes peering at him from the dark abyss. Climbing back up, Petey gasped as several splinters fell down from the ceiling, surrounding him. Petey screamed as he began dashing, the wooden planks behind him collapsing as he ran. The sunken ship somewhat shook, causing Petey to fall on his face as he fell down again, holding onto the wooden plank in front of him. However, got broke off, and Petey screamed as he fell.

...However, Petey was able to fly, and he laughed in the face of death as he escaped the pitch black abyss, flapping with all his might as he headed down the corridor, sticking his huge pink tongue out as he laughed.

* * *

Waluigi and Gooper were observing an outdated map of the sunken ship curiously as they waited for Petey to show up. Suddenly, they turned around, hearing Petey's ramblings as he appeared, as if on cue, walking slowly towards them as he was exhausted from his flying.

"...Whoa! Waluigi! Gooper!" Petey exclaimed joyfully after spotting Waluigi and Gooper, laughing with glee as he tackled into the two adventurers, hugging them tightly as he sobbed joyfully. "Ohohoho! I'll never leave you two guys behind like that again!"

"Well, look who showed up in the nick of time." Waluigi stated as he rolled his eyes, struggling to pull free from Petey's strong grip.

"What happened?" Petey Piranha asked dumbfounded as he rubbed the back of his head, confused as he suddenly stopped crying, letting go of both Waluigi and Gooper Blooper.

Gooper shrugged his front tentacles as he sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Let's just say that you went the other direction while you were laughing." He paused with fear as his eyes widen, a faint whisper being heard within the shadows of the sunken ship. He started trembling with fright, looking all around wearily. "Do you guys... feel something is watching us?"

Petey tilted his head to the right as he raised his left leaf, asking, "What do you mean, Gooper?"

Gooper began stuttering as his entire slippery body shook. "I... well.. uh... it just feels like..." He gulped as he wrapped his front and back left tentacles around Petey, telling him and Waluigi as quietly as possible, "There's something in the shadows of this sunken ship watching us. I just have a very, very bad feeling about it."

Petey laughed as he gave Gooper a noggie to the head. "Relax, Gooper. It's not like a gigantic monster whose size is out of proportions is going to suddenly burst right through the floor. Besides, we can handle something like that-"

Suddenly, all three adventurers were caught off guard as the ground below them collapsed, a gigantic, red-colored carnivorous eel popped up. It looked down at Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper, roaring loudly at them as the entire sunken ship shook, obviously wanting the trio for dinner.

"I... stand... corrected." Petey corrected himself slowly as he glanced down, frowning even more. "And I think I just did something messy."

Gooper screamed in a high-pitched voice as he hid behind Petey, his entire body being more white than possible as the eel sniffed the two characters, roaring loudly as it lunged forward them.

"Don't just stand there, you guys! Run!" Waluigi shouted as he pushed the two partners to the right, the eel munching more of the floor as the sunken ship shook again, this time slowly tilting to the right.

"But Waluigi!" Gooper explained as he wrapped all of his tentacles around Petey, still trembling like a frightful squid.

"What about you!" Petey added as he felt anxiety going all over his head, gasping as the eel popped back up from the ground.

Waluigi glanced at the eel, adjusting his purple cap as he turned to Petey and Gooper, pointing at the two. "Don't worry about me, guys! I can handle this giant eel all myself!" He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, adding on to his determined sentence, "Besides, I've dealt with much worse!"

"Like initial hatred from a stupid fanbase?" Petey lampshaded as he stupidly chuckled. He received a slap to the head form Gooper.

"Petey, now is not the time to be breaking the fourth wall." Gooper snapped at Petey as Waluigi got into a fighting pose, the gigantic monster eel roaring with rage as saliva poured out of its gigantic, sharp armed mouth.


	30. Attack Of The Monstrous Eel

"You know, I think I may just go and find my friends," Porygon Z stated as he got up from his relaxation chair, zooming out into the open sea as he left the beautiful, bright rainbow colors of the lively coral reef, proclaiming to himself as he laughed triumphally, "Don't worry, Waluigi! I shall zoom towards you with every ounce in my super charged computer-"

He then crashed into a large boulder.

* * *

"Come on, you giant piece of sea food! I'm not afraid of you!" Waluigi shouted as he was in a fighting pose, ready to tangle with the gigantic, pink-colored carnivorous eel.

The eel bellowed with rage as it revealed its sharp, terrifying teeth at Waluigi, who was not deterred one bit. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were cheeing from the sidelines, hiding away from the monster eel as much as possible. Waluigi ducked under the wooden planks, with the eel following as it lunged right through, breaking the planks apart with ease as if they were mere splinters. Waluigi's eyes widened as he looked for a solution back to the top, but the eel hissed at him, knocking Waluigi around with its gigantic tail as it then gulped Waluigi down. Waluigi, however, hung onto the eel's throat, using it to swing to the back of the eel's sharp teeth.

"Go Waluigi! Pound the lights out of him!" Gooper cheered as he waved his front tentacles, urging Waluigi on as he watched Waluigi hold open the eel's mouth, narrowly swimming right out as the eel chomped down on its own mouth.

"Use the boost to get through!" Petey suggested as he did a quick presentation using his giant leafs.

Gooper stared blankly at Petey, rubbing the back of his head with his front right tentacle. "...Are you sure you're not going insane?" He asked cautiously,

Waluigi jumped towards the eel and kicked it under its chin. The eel hissed in pain as it snapped at Waluigi, but Waluigi was quick to dodge it as he then rammed his right foot into the eel's left eye socket. The eel roared in pain as it shook its head several times, slamming Waluigi into the right wall as the sunken ship shook. Waluigi rubbed the right side of his head as he bit the eel's tail, causing it to yelp as it swam away. Waluigi took out his slingshot, but it was snatched up by the eel, who crunched it with ease. Waluigi dropped his jaw in disbelief as he ran under the planks, the eel slamming right through as it chased Waluigi, revealing its sharp fangs as Waluigi emerged out of the floor, the eel ramming its gigantic head through as it chomped the planks, getting closer and closer to Waluigi.

"Try a sommersault! Use bombs wisely! DO A BARREL ROLL!" Petey shouted, doing all sorts of strange, hilarious poses as Gooper stared blankly at him, shaking his own head as he closed his eyes, sighing.

"Jeeze louise... this beast is harder than I thought." Waluigi thought to himself as he panted. He rubbed his chin as he thought deeply to himself, thinking deeply of a good strategy to use against the monster. "I'm going to have to use some different tactic to beat him... hmmm..."

As soon as Waluigi did this, the eel roared as it grabbed Waluigi with its tail, squeezing Waluigi as Petey and Gooper both gasped in shock. Waluigi struggled to get out, but sadly for him, the more he struggled, the tighter the eel made its grip. It revealed an eerily sinister smirk as he continued squeezing the life out of Waluigi.

"Oh no! He's got Waluigi in his grasp!" Gooper exclaimed as he placed his front tentacles on his face.

"No! Waluigi! Break free!" Petey shouted as he tried clapping to get Waluigi's spirits high.

Waluigi continued resisting most of the pain, but with every tightened grip the eel made, he felt that he was weakening. Waluigi gasped as he lowered his eyes, his clear vision starting to blur as the eel accomplished what it was trying to do.

"Body... aching... bones... shattering... limbs... weakening... losing urge... to resist damage... can't keep up... stamina... waa..." Waluigi gasped as he closed his eyes, groaning weakly as his head tilted downward, the life sucked right out of him.

"WALUIGI!" Petey screamed as he pulled off some of the yellow-colored pedals on his head.

"NO!" Gooper screamed in shock, his eyes fully widened as he was witnessing what was happening to Waluigi, much to his horror.

The eel chuckled evilly as it chucked Waluigi's soulless body into the air, munching down on it as it crunched Waluigi's bones into pieces. The blood seeming out of Waluigi's dead body started to float up to the surface of the sunken ship, the eeriness increasing as a result.

"WALUIGI!" Petey and Gooper screamed in unison as they were completely devastated.

The eel licked its lip as it growled, still hunting for flesh. It turned to face Petey Piranha and Gooper, grinning sinisterly as it hissed with delight, slowly approaching the two bosses.

"This is..." Gooper started as he whimpered, his whole entire white body turning more and more pale.

"...Not good." Petey finished as he was biting his leaves.

The eel licked its lips once more as it loomed over Petey and Gooper, its eyes shining brightly as a devious grin came across its horrifying face.

"Waluigi, wherever you are, HEALP!" Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper screamed as they hung onto each other, screaming as the eel roared loudly at them, lunging at them with full speed, the sounds of crunching being heard as the sunken ship shook a bit.


	31. Mismagius

"Waluigi... get up, Waluigi..." A calm, soothing voice started, soundijng pleasant.

Waluigi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful, purple-colored spirit floating in front of him. He smacked his lips together as he briefly looked around, focusing his attention on the figure in front of him again shortly afterwards. "Urgh... what the... where am I... and who are you?"

The strange figure giggled as she patted Waluigi on the head. "I am Mismagius. I am a conveyer of spirits... and as I am a ghost myself, I can communicate with ghosts of all sorts..."

Waluigi blinked as he stood up, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Wait... so if you're a ghost, does that mean that I-" He looked down, much to his surprise, to see that he was, in fact, a ghost.

Mismagius nodded as she pointed out the obvious. "You are a new ghost as of late, Waluigi. I've seen what has happened to you." She frowned as she shook her head, closing her eyes as she sighed. "Poor thing like you got tore to bits by a gigantic, monstrous eel. Your mortal body couldn't handle the pressure. At least, under normal terms..."

Waluigi eyed Mismagius suspiciously, asking her as he pointed at her with his left hand, "What do you mean... normal terms?"

Mismagius opened her eyes again as she got close to Waluigi, smiling again. "There is a way to prevail within the contents of your former mortal body, but in order to do so, you must let go of all emotional hold backs, and allow yourself to not be wary of any circumstance whatsoever."

"So... let me get this straight. That means I shouldn't care at all if it's important or dangerous to me. In turn, it would make me be able to do anything without feeling scared or bad?" Waluigi stated, obviously understanding what Mismagius stated.

"Precisely." Mismagius replied with a smile as she rotated around Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled as he adjusted his purple cap, pointing at himself. "Then, what am I waiting for? Time to go back to the real world and give that eel a whooping! He'll rue the day he came face to face with me again!" He waved goodbye to Mismagius as he warped himself back to reality.

"Goodbye, Mr. Waluigi! I wish you all of the best luck!" Mismagius shouted as she watched Waluigi head high into the heavens, disappearing with a flash. Her advice could go a long way, if taken right.


	32. Waluigi Returns To Life!

Back inside the sunken ship, Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were practically clinging to each other as the monster eel growled, its teeth revealing itself as drool came dripping down. Petey and Gooper both whimpered as they looked at each other, their faces horrified beyond the point of horrification.

"Well... this is the end. Goodbye, Mr. Gooper Blooper." Petey stated as he sniffled, tightly hugging Gooper.

Gooper whimpered as he, too, hugged Petey tightly with both his front and rear tentacles. "Oh, Mr. Petey Piranha!"

The monstrous eel roared as it got closer to the two, revealing its sharp teeth as it prepared to make lunch out of them.

"Why did it had to end like this?" Gooper proclaimed as he closed his eyes, too frightened to tell what would happen.

"I knew you well, old friend..." Petey lampshaded as he tried turning away.

The monstrous eel grew tired of waiting, and lunged itself at Petey and Gooper, who both screamed in horror. However, much to their surprise, a very familiar figure popped out of nowhere and kicked the eel away from them, resulting in the figure turnings its head to the two characters.

"Oh yeah, Waluigi! Waa haa haa!" The figure laughed as he revealed himself to be... Waluigi, back in the flesh!

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were literally left speechless as Waluigi dealt with the eel, who bellowed in rage as it chased after him.

"Wa.. wait, what! Waluigi!" Petey stated in shock as his jaw dropped.

"Waluigi came back to live! Hooray!" Gooper cheered as he waved his front and rear tentacles in the air, cheering for Waluigi.

Waluigi winked at Petey and Gooper as he continued out swimming the eel. However, the eel knocked him down with its gigantic tail. Waluigi shook this off as he grabbed the eel by the tail and started swinging him around. Waluigi then let go as he pulled out his whip, using it to crack at the eel's mouth. The eel winced and roared in pain as it tried gobbling Waluigi, but Waluigi cracked at it everytime it tried to devour him. Waluigi placed the whip awar as he went through a picture frame, popping his head out as the eel crashed through, causing the entire wall to break off. The eel hissed as it loomed over the area, hearing a whistle as it turned its head around, to see Waluigi, folding his arms with a cocky smirk.

"Expecting to kill me again like the last time?" Waluigi stated at the eel as he chuckled, grinning like the smug character that he is. "Too Bad. **Waluigi Time**."

The eel roared as it snatched Waluigi in three seconds, but Waluigi managed to drill right out of one of the eel's teeth, wagging his right index finger at it as the eel chased Waluigi all throughout the sunken ship.

"Go get him, Waluigi!" Petey stated as he clapped several times for Waluigi, rooting on the name of the tall, lanky man.

"Don't hold back, Waluigi! You can do it!" Gooper shouted, being as enthusiastic as possible.

Waluigi continued swimming around parts of the sunken ship as the eel tried gobbling him. Waluigi swiftly avoiding being snatched by the eel's knife-like teeth as he swam with more majestic ness than the eel, who simply wanted Waluigi in its guts. Waluigi then spun around, heading through the ceiling as he emerged out of the sunken ship. The eel, however, appeared right behind, a huge gap in the ship as Waluigi turned around, grabbing the eel's mouth as it was about to chomp him up, bringing it back down into the sunken ship with great force, causing the area to shake for several seconds.

"Time to show off my new ability..." Waluigi muttered as he watched the eel moan weakly in pain. Waluigi closed his eyes as he started muttering unknown words, spinning around as a purple wind surrounded him. He continued muttering, though the words became louder, as purple electricity surrounded him. The eel performed one last shot as it lunged right at Waluigi, but Waluigi screamed as he formed an all powerful tornado around him, picking up the eel and trapping him within the vortex of the underwater, electric-powered tornado.

"Wait, when did Waluigi ever do that!" Petey exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face in awe.

Gooper simply shook his head in disbelief, literally lost for words. "I don't think we've ever seen this before..."

"And now, have a free sample of my super Waluigi Tornado!" Waluigi concluded as he started spinning upward, leaving behind the sunken ship as he headed beyond the surface of the sea, the eel still trapped in the vortex as the Waluigi Tornado became more powerful, using a finishing blast to blast the eel off into the horizon. Waluigi grinned as he made a splash back into the sea, swimming several feet back into the sunken ship as Petey and Gooper hugged him tightly.

"Waluigi! You did it! You've saved us and beaten the gigantic monster eel!" Petey cheered as he continued hugging Waluigi, much to Waluigi's dismay as he felt his bones starting to crack.

Gooper nodded in agreement as he moved his rear tentacles in pitch of each other, clapping his front tentacles together. "Yes! Now we can continue our adventure! Gee, Waluigi, you seem to have gotten better!"

Waluigi chuckled as he broke away from Petey, adjusting his purple colored cap as he wagged his right index finger, closing his eyes as he continued grinning. "Oh Petey, Gooper, my fellow gentlemen. I have indeed got better. And it's all thanks..." He pointed upward as he picked up his head, prolonging his sentence by a few seconds to make it all the more important. "...To Mismagius."

"...Mismagius?" Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper muttered in shock as they stared at Waluigi for several seconds.

Waluigi sighed as he stared at the both of them, obviously not amused by them.


	33. Out Of The Ship And Into The Cavern

"...Mismagius?" Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper muttered in shock as they stared at Waluigi for several seconds, having stated the exact same thing they said in the last chapter due to the last chapter being a cliffhanger, as this very statement made it too bluntly obvious.

Waluigi sighed as he stared at the both of them, obviously not amused by them. "Why, what's wrong with the name?"

Petey sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling somewhat muffled. "Sounds like the name of a porn star."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, moving forward. "Bleh, what do you two know? Let's just go."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Petey added as he clapped his leaves together.

"Petey, everything to you rhymes." Gooper lampshaded as he followed Waluigi.

Petey licked his right leaf and rubbed his forehead as he continued, "Oh, if I had a dime for every time-"

"Come on, Petey, you're making us drag Waluigi!" Gooper shouted back, causing Petey to follow the two.

Later on, the trio of adventurers managed to make their way out of the sunken ship and back onto land, heading into a dark cavern filled with different kinds of chocolate. Waluigi continued trekking, having gained a renewed interest in life as he was willing to take on anything, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper boldly following.

"Well... at least we're out of that stinky sunken ship." Gooper sighed of relief as he waved his rear tentacles in the air.

"What was wrong with the ship?" Petey asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Gooper shuddered as he folded his front and rear tentacles. "A lot of things. It made me feel tingly."

"Of course you feel tingly. You have those front and rear tentacles for a reason." Petey pointed out as he snickered.

Waluigi briefly stopped, turning around and facing both Petey and Gooper, his hands on his firm, skinny hips. "Guys, stop trying to Get Crap Past The Radar."

"Using another example from TV Tropes as usual, I see." Gooper stated as he waved his front left tentacle at Waluigi, winking.

"Are we breaking the fourth wall now?" Petey asked as he broke a conviniently placed brick wall in the way.

Gooper nodded back in response to Petey. "Pretty much. Come on, let's get back on track."

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all continued as they headed upward through the treacherous cavern, not knowing what dangers awaited them. An entire legion of Eggplantmen, Dino Wrenches, Primids, and Chargin' Chucks all ambushed the group, but Waluigi alone was able to fend them off as Petey and Gooper helped in sending the enemies packing. Contuing eastbound, the adventuring trio was close to reaching the exit.

"Well, the bright side to this is that we not only have a decent amount of dialogue, but now there's enough words for us to pass one thousand words in the word count!" Gooper proclaimed as he counted on his front tentacles.

Petey briefly puased, turning to face Gooper. "Wait, you mean to tell me that our entire adventure is nothing but a mere fanfic written by some guy who likes Waluigi too much?" He then gasped as he placed his leaves on his face.

"I don't want to exaggerate, but..." Gooper moped as he rubbed the back of his head with his rear right tentacle, looking down.

"Wow. That's some deep stuff." Petey replied as he and Gooper continued following Waluigi, who was smart enough to bring a light.


	34. Heading Through The Cavern

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all traveling together in a deep, dark cavern upon exiting the haunted sunken ship. Petey and Gooper were having quite the conversation as Waluigi lead the way, feeling like a brand new adventurer.

"Guys, what did I tell you about referring to breaking the fourth wall?" Waluigi shouted back to the two other characters as he kicked the boulders out of the way.

Gooper raised his rear left tentacle and pointed at Petey. "But Petey was-"

"I don't care what who was doing, I'll end it!" Waluigi shouted back as he twirled around, sending several particles of dust into the air to get them out of his sight.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants." Petey mumbled as he folded his leafy arms.

"I'm not grumpy! It's just that I don't care!" Waluigi retorted as he spotted several bats swooping at him, shooing them away.

Several miles deeper into the chocolate cavern, after having beaten and outlasted Eggplantmen, Dino Wrenches, Primids, and Chargin' Chucks, Waluigi and his two partners were reaching their ultimate destination closer and closer, wondering when they would exit the cavern, which was eerily made entirely out of chocolate.

"Oh, Waluigi. You've changed. What happened to ya back there?" Petey asked as he and Gooper watched Waluigi single handely whipping five Dino Wrenches with relative ease.

Waluigi turned to Petey and Gooper, rubbing his chin as he tought deeply, looking up. "Well... let's just say... being briefly dead made me realize that life is... so much more."

"So much more than what?" Gooper asked as he blinked several times with curiosity in his mind.

Waluigi took thirty seconds to think, before a wide grin came across his face. "...So much more than simply adventuring! I mean, sure, it is our goal to go through this adventure to get revenge for your homes and to save Princess Daisy, but I've now realized how grand this has been. Journeying through the great lengths of this humble Planet Earth with my two fellow friends, taking any challenge to the fullest and conquering them, that sort."

"You mean to say that you're embracing every mere second that is occurring right now?" Petey remarked as he cleverly paid attention to what Waluigi was trying to say.

Waluigi smiled as he patted Petey on the head, sticking his right index finger in the air. "Precisely, Petey, mah boi. Lo and behold, I never new that doing something other than racing, playing sports, dancing, working at construction sites and partying could be so much... fun!"

"Well, everyone wants a good adventure once in their lifetime. They'll never be another chance if they don't take it." Gooper commented as he folded his front and rear tentacles, nodding as he closed his eyes.

Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his beautiful, sharp mustache. "Which is why I'm thankful for that strange being who took Daisy. And why I'm thankful that I'm traveling with you two. It feels so... blissful." He sighed as he lowered his eyes in comfort.

Petey chuckled as he covered his mouth with his right leaf, ribbing Gooper. "Heh heh, it seems that being so close to death really showed Waluigi a new light."

Gooper nodded in agreement as he rubbed his front tentacles. "Yeah. Maybe we'll get lucky and be close to death ourselves."

"Think of it this way, gents," Waluigi suddenly stated as he popped in between Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, shocking the two bosses as he took out a rose and placed it in his mouth, his right eye raising his eyebrow, "Once you et close to death, or be dead briefly, in my rather interesting case, you'll see everything else in a completely different way." He turned around as he began whistling, pulling out his purple-colored tennis racket as he observed it, telling himself, "Hmm... maybe my excellent tennis skills will benefit even more from this... wahahahaha..."

Petey and Gooper looked at each other as they grinned and shrugged, following Waluigi up the craggy path as they travelled closely within the chocolate infested cavern, several Dino Wrenches barking at them as red eyes within the shadows watched with caution.


	35. The Old Man Within The Cabin

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were still within the deep reaches of the Chocolate Cavern, curious as they spotted an old, wooden cabin nearby. The three adventurers looked at each other as they all went into the cabin, to find an old pice of chocolate with two long skinny legs in blue stripped pants and a white beard.

"Hmph. Newcomers, I see." The old man stated as he coughed a bit, barely able to move.

Waluigi eyed the old man cautiously, noticing that he had no arms. "Wha... you think of us as newcomers?"

The old man chuckled as he looked back up, bizarrely having no eyes either. "Well, of course. No one has been around these parts in ages. Darn Eggplantmen and the like scared all the tourists away."

Petey grabbed some peanuts he had stored in his red pants and he munched on them, nodding to the old man's response. "The Eggplantmen... I should have known they wuld be doing all this... all this evil damage."

The old man sighed as he placed on his old brownish cowboy hat, which he did without the use of arms, horrifyingly enough. "Yep. Saw 'em and some Dino Wrenches. And some strange humanoid creatures, too."

"Primids!" Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep. Some dem critters have been ruining my beautiful home. Tearing it apart, too." The old man continued in somewhat of a monotone tone.

Waluigi rubbed his chin, and he snapped his fingers, patting the old man on the head. "Well, you see-"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll tear them apart, you just wait and see!" Petey exclaimed as he clapped his two leafy hands together.

Gooper gulped as he flailed his front and back tentacles in the air. "Wait a minute... what do you mean, we're going to-"

The old man's mood lightened up as he cheered, jumping up and down with joy as if he had lava in his pants. "By golly. You gents really are a life safer, ah-hyuck!"

Gooper groaned as she slapped his forehead with his front right tentacle. "Oh great going, Petey. Now we have to help."

"It's not my fault that he could use some help!" Petey responded as she shrugged.

Gooper sighed, shaking his head as he turned around to face Petey. "But what about our adventure? Shouldn't that take more priority over this?"

The old man perked up to the conversation Petey and Gooper were having with each other. "I see youse headin' east. Tell ye what, you help me with mah problem, and I'll take you to a shortcut outta here."

"Wow, really!" Petey and Gooper exclaimed in happiness.

Waluigi grinned as he massaged his mustache. "Well, looks like we're getting a major pay off, boys. Waa haa haa haa!" He waved to the old man as he headed behind the cabin into a new enclosed area, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper closely trailing right behind him.


	36. Pounding The Enemies With Ease

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all inside the enclosed area of the cabin, seeing hordes of Primids, Eggplantmen, and red rusted Dino Wrenches. The trio all got into fighting poses as they all ran towards the enemies, landing a surprise attack on them.

Waluigi punched two Dino Wrenches out of the way as he kicked a Primid in the sack, when he was grabbed from behind by a buff purple Eggplantman, knocked into a large grayish boulder nearby. Petey roared loudly as the rocks started to crumble from the ceiling, causing the enmies to panic as Petey flew into the air, throwing up brownish goop that covered the Primids and Eggplantmen as he body slammed the ground, causing more rocks to tumble down.

Gooper spun around, smacking his long front and rear tentacles around as he wounded up the Dino Wrenches. Several Dino Wrenches got back up, however, and they all took bites into Gooper's arms, much to his pain as he yelped, flopping on the ground. Waluigi kicked the three Primids who were ganging on him off as he rushed towards Gooper, performing his Waluigi Tornado as the carnivorous metallic objects were tossed into the air. Waluigi helped Gooper up, only to get stabbed in the back by a sharp spear. Crashing head first into the ceiling, Waluigi fell back on the ground, injuring his back as he felt some bones crush. Petey notice this as he rushed towards Waluigi, shielding his body as the Primids and Eggplantmen tossed several eggplants at the gigantic plant's back, causing him to be angered as he turned around and bellowed loudly, the vibration knocking the Primids and Eggplantmen away.

The old chocolate man came into the enclosed area, seeing Gooper finish off the enemies as they glanced at Petey, who fed Waluigi some Revival Water. The old man chuckled as he clapped, telling the trio, "Oh, than you young'ins so much. Now I can finally get some damn peace." He slowly walked towards the opposite end of the room as he punched through the choco wall with his right knuckle, turning around and smiling. "Now that you've helped me, you can go through this cavern easier. Happy trails!"

Petey and Gooper thanked the old man as they waved goodbye, the two heading out as Petey carried Waluigi on his back, who was still tired out from the battle. The old man turned around, confused as he could have sworn that he saw a shadow of a spiky shell bearing reptilian...


	37. Chocolate Cavern Calamities

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all still within the chocolate cavern, getting the feeling that they were all close to their destination. Waluigi stretched his arms and let out a nice yawn as he opened his eyes, having recovered from the battle earlier.

"Hey, where did the old man that looked like a piece of chocolate go?" Waluigi asked as he briefly took off his purple cap, scratching his beautiful brown hair.

Petey turned his head around, looking back at Waluigi with his non visible eyes. "We left him nearly fifteen minutes ago, Waluigi. You were still recovering, so me and Gooper lead the way."

Gooper nodded as he waved his rear tentacles together in sync. "Yeah, you don't have to worry, Waluigi. Petey here gave you some Revivial Water to help make you feel better."

Waluigi sheepishly grinned as he flexed his skinny muscles. "Well, I much appreciate it, gang. Now that we took care of that, how about-"

Before he could finish, a shadow dashed right past the trio, knocking Waluigi off of Petey's back. As Waluigi landed face first on the ground, the earth shook, the piece of land the trio were on breaking up as they all fell into a deep, dark abyss. Waluigi and Gooper screamed as they hung onto each other tightly, with Gooper having his front and rear tentacles literally squeezing Waluigi. Petey grabbed both of them in time, placing them within the context of his red underpants as he started flapping his gigantic leaves, flying out of the abyss and heading dangerously close to the ceiling of chocolate, the jaggers pointing down looking poised at dropping within any given moment.

Gooper noticed how wet it was inside Petey's underpants, lading him to nervously ask Petey, "Hey Petey, have you washed your underwear lately?"

Petey grumbled angrily as he muttered, "Don't speak for me, Gooper. You've been underwater way longer than I have ever sweated in my life."

Gooper's eyes widened as he folded his front tentacles together, shuddering with disgust as his bluish spots literally turned pale.

Waluigi groaned as he slapped his forehead, extending his arms out as he shouted, "That's great and all, but an we get out of here? I'm starting to get the creeps."

As Petey continued flying, the three adventurers heard a high pitch laugh, looking around in shock. The trio looked down, to see Bowser Jr. on the edge of the ground, a rainbow covered jack-in-the-box with a green cover on it next to him.

"Seems lie you guys could use a little challenge." Bowser Jr. stated with a dastardly grin across his face, snapping his fingers. "Very well, then! Have fun!" He laughed as he kicked the jack-in-the-box, retreating into his green colored spiky shell and spinning away.

Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all watched in horror as the jack-in-the-box exploded, causing the cavern to shake more as the jaggers began falling. The trio screamed as Petey did his best to avoid being hit, when they briefly looked back, to see a huge, pale clownish face staring at them. Petey tried his best to fly farther away, but the clownish face laughed maniacally as he fired several beach balls at the trio, two of them hitting Petey hard enough to make him fall.

Waluigi and Gooper screamed as they tried their best to pull Petey up, but they were failing, which prompted Gooper to jump out from Petey's damp underpants and twirl all of his tentacles around like a helicopter. Waluigi grabbed one of Gooper's tentacles and grabbed one of Petey's yellow petals, holding on as Gooper whirled the trio out of the mess as the clown monster jumped into the deep dark abyss, chasing after the trio as he continued laughing, firing more beach balls as he began zapping red lasers everywhere, making the cavern shake more as the jaggers came down faster and faster, chocolate boulders tumbling from every side of the cave.


	38. Chocolate, Chocolate Everywhere

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all hung on as Waluigi and Petey hung onto Gooper's tentacle, with Gooper being able to see the light. Glancing behind, the three characters gasped as the clown monster fired several ice cream cones at them, damaging them quite as the managed to go higher and higher beyond the dark abyss. Gooper noticed that the light was coming from the ceiling, and thus, he chucked Petey upward, allowing the boss plant to break the ceiling with his head. Petey then started flapping his leaf as he headed into the bright white sky, with a brown outline as the entire area was nothing but chocolate hills, chocolate mountains, and chocolate walls. Gooper whirled right out, with Waluigi hanging on as his feet dangled.

"Hey! Look how huge this place is!" Waluigi commented as he looked down, the clown monster shaking his fist as he disappeared in the darkness of the chocolate mountain. "So chocolatey... so friggin' sweet..."

Gooper panted as he whirled next to Petey, looking at him and then glancing down at Waluigi. "Well, we made it out. But where are we now?" He asked curiously.

Petey looked around, taking in the view as much as possible, turning around to face both Gooper and Waluigi with a wide grin across his gigantic red face. "Why, we're in Choco Mountain, boys! Surely the place to have some fun while on our adventure!"

Gooper and Waluigi looked at each other and sighed as they nodded to Petey's plea. Petey cheered as he hugged Gooper and Waluigi, causing all three to fall into the chocolate river below.


	39. Choco Mountain

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were in a raging river of chocolate, the three trying to stay afloat as possible. Petey was attempting to flap out, but the chocolate was weighing him down immensly. Waluigi noticed a branch on the edge of the chocolate cliff nearby, and he advised Gooper to grab it, which he did with his back right tentacle. Waluigi held onto Gooper as he grabbed Petey by the back of his gigantic head, and together, the three managed to escape the river, saving themselves from falling down a rough chocolate waterfall. The three sat on the ground, panting as they were exhausted.

"Oh man... that was one thing where I refuse to keep drifting," Gooper commented as he rubbed the sticky chocolate off of his body, shuddering at the thought of being sticky all over.

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he kicked the chocolate out of his orange shoes. "You're telling me. To think, if you haven't done that, our entire adventure would be over within a snap."

Petey got up, smiling as he stretched out his huge leafy hands. "Well, at least we're making progress!" He looked around, seeing the high rising walls of chocolate everywhere. "And man, does this place look good! I could eat it all up!"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, feeling something familiar about this place. "Wait... something odd about this place... I could have sworn that I raced here before..."

Gooper folded all of his tentacles together, looking oddly at Waluigi. "What do you mean, Wally?"

Waluigi turned around, moving his right hand as his left hand rested on his hip. "I mean, I've raced here in a go kart before. This is the famous Choco Mountain!"

Indeed, this was the huge sprawling area of chocolate that was featured as a well renowned race track in a certain grand prix, larger than what the race course offered. Waluigi took every moment to appreciate the beauty of it, while Petey and Gooper wondered which direction to go. Suddenly, a white, humanoid hedgehog wearing a red shirt and holding several boxes of pizzas approached them, wondering what they were doing here.

"Oh! It's funny to see visitors here!" The hedgehog commented as he blinked, pointing at Waluigi, "I would have thought that no one would be here."

Waluigi dropped his jaw as he knew who the hedgehog was. "Wait a minute, aren't you Silver The Hedgehog?"

Silver nodded, happy that someone recognized him. "The one and only!" He laughed, then sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at Waluigi. "I've been sent here to deliver some pizza, but so far, I haven't even gotten a signal."

Waluigi had a strange reaction in his face as Gooper approached Silver, asking him curiously, "Wait a minute, why would someone want to have pizza in a land filled with chocolate?"

A black colroed hedgehog by the name of Shadow suddenly teleported to the scene, shocking Waluigi, Petey, Gooper, and Silver. "Because, that's what I feel like having," Shadow replied, scoffing as he smirked.

Silver gawked as he took a step back. "Shadow!" He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Why did I have a feeling that it would be you?"

Shadow opened up his arms, chuckling a bit. "Come on, Silver. You would figure out that it was me. After all, there's basically no one else living here."

Petey attempted to raise his hand, but Gooper shot him down, causing the large plant to frown.

Waluigi approached Shadow, asking him, "So what are you doing here, then? having nothing better to do?"

Shadow folded his arms as he glanced at Waluigi. "As opposed to you, heh?"

Waluigi shook his right fist as he growled. 'I'm trying to save Princess Daisy, what else is there for you to know?"

Silver gasped. "Wait, Daisy got kidnapped?" He was especially shocked because he knew that Daisy was never kidnapped in a long time. Granted, she was kidnapped once in her life, but it was so long ago, it's as if it didn't happen.

Waluigi nodded his head, shrugging as he then proceeded to fold his arms. "That's right. Just as me and Daisy were going to celebrate, this huge robotic thing comes in and swoops her!" He then pointed at petey and Gooper. "And these two guys are not only helping me, but they want revenge for their homes being destroyed!"

Shadow rubbed his chin, intrigued by Waluigi's claims. "Hmmm. Sounds like quite the dilemma." He raised his right eyebrow as he pointed to Waluigi, "Let's say, you and I have a race around here to see if you got what it takes to keep going."

Waluigi gawked, taking a step back at Shadow's claim. "You want to challenge me too?" He exclaimed shaking his head ashe placed his hands on his head. "First Porygon Z, then Bowser Jr... and now this guy. What's next, a goldmine of rivals just for me?"


	40. Waluigi Vs Shadow In Choco Mountain

Shadow chuckled as he ribbed Waluigi, glancing up at him with a confident smirk. "if you don't want to race, I can accept that. Just know that you'll be forever ridiculed."

Waluigi shuddered at the thought of refusing a challenge, knowing that it would crush his ever competetive spirit. Pumping his fists, Waluigi stepped forward to Shadow, confidently shouting, "You're on, Shadow! You! Me! Let's make this chocolate place sparkle!"

Shadow grinned, eager to beat Waluigi.

Silver's eyes widen as he placed down the pizza boxes, rubbing his elbows as he was interested in what was going to occur. "This should get interesting..."

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper looked at each other, wondering if they should participate or not, as the group headed towards the starting point for the Choco Mountain racetrack.

"This pizza's great," petey commented as he gobbled it down, paying thirty dollars for it as he took another slice, commenting on Silver's pizza making skills, "You sure know how to make cheese taste good."

Silver sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Daww... thanks, Petey."

Gooper nodded in agreement, adding his two scenets as he finshed up his fifth slice of pizza. "I concur. You managed to get the ingredients fresh, and oh just right."

Shadow chuckled as he adjusted his wrist bands, glancing at Waluigi to his left. "I hope you're ready to lose, Waluigi."

Waluigi laughed back at Shadow as he did several leg stretches. "Please! These legs are long for a reason."

Shadow rolled his arms, retorting cleverly as he folded his arms together, "What, so you can do ballerina dances in private?"

"Yes, it's so that - HEY, watch it, you emo hog! I can kick you all across this mountain with one swoop!" Waluigi shouted back as he gave Shadow the bird.

"You want to try?" Shadow asked as he opened his palms.

Waluigi rolled his right arm, purple colored sleeve. "I'd be glad to! Just come over here and-"

Silver had enough, shaking his head as he was getting impatient, understandably. Standing up, he shouted to Waluigi and Shadow, "Would you two guys stop fighting and just race! Jeeze!"

Waluigi and Shadow shrugged as the 'go' signal was shown, prompting both racers to dash. Shadow used Chaos Spear to push Waluigi into the rubble wall, running left and right as he turned around the left bend, heading towards the tunnel. Waluigi dusted himself as he shook his head, dashing right after Shadow. Silver, petey, and Gooper were sitting on the starting gate, watching the race from the large television screen installed at the top of the mountain at the edge of the lake, the lake that was formerly filled with blue cool water now more approrpiately filled with dark chocolate.

As Shadow tunneled down the tunnel, he glanced behind him, to see Waluigi catching up. His right eye twitching, Shadow fired several Chaos Spear behind, hoping that they would hit Waluigi. Waluigi timed his jumps correctly, easily dodging the blasts as he grabbed Shadow with his purple vine, holding the hedgehog back and tossing him into the air. Waluigi ran slightly upward, turning to the right as he dodged several boulders that were falling from the top. Shadow was coming fast, not to be bested as he used Chaos Control, startling Waluigi as he pushed the lanky man to the side. Shadow smirked, only to trip over a pebble, landing flat on his face on the hardened chocolate. Waluigi laughed as he jumped on Shadow, dashing around the wide right bend. Shadow got up, growling as he aimed at the tumbling boulders, chucking them at Waluigi. Petey and Gooper gasped as they noticed Waluigi was having problems dodging the boulders, one of them pushing him right into the chocolate made lake below.

Shadow folded his arms together and laughed as he coasted towards the bend, easily dodging the boulders. However, he was grabbed again by the same vine that chucked him before, being squeezed tightly as Waluigi climbed out of the chocolate lake, pulling Shadow closer and closer. Shadow attempted to bite through the vine, but it was too thick. Shadow then closed his eyes as he shot a blast of Chaos Spear at Waluigi, knocking him down into the lake. Waluigi screamed in rage as he fell back in, his clothes completely covered in chocolate, however, he was able to pull Shadow into the lake with him.

Petey rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face Silver. "Do you think he'll be fine?"

Silver shook his head, confused at the conflict at hand. "It beats me... Shadow was certainly giving Waluigi some trouble there."

Gooper sighed as he folded all of his slippery tentacles together, both his front and back tentacles. "Knowing how Waluigi likes to boast, I'm certain he'll come out on top..."

Just as Gooper predicted, Waluigi crawled out of the chocolate lake, with Shadow holding onto the vine that Waluigi still had in his possession. Waluigi glanced down at Shadow, snickering as Shadow growled, the lank man walking up and down the slippery slopes ahead. Waluigi then dropped the vine, casually walking across the finish line, winning the race. Petey and Gooper jumped down from the starting sign, picking up Waluigi and congratulating him as Silver clapped, also jumping off from the sign. Shadow simply sneered as he folded his arms, ticked off by Waluigi's cheap victory.

"Humph. I let you have that victory," Shadow snarled as he turned away, obviously angry from being cheated out.

Waluigi got back down, laughing as he approached Shadow, slapping his right shoulder. "Come on, I deserve some credit there! After all, you were blasting me with those blasts of yours!"

Shadow glared at Waluigi, staring at him dead in the face. "Yes, but there is a difference between shooting and chucking people out of the way."

Waluigi shrugged as Shadow continued sneering.


	41. From Choco Mountain To Violent Volcano

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you beat me fair and square, Waluigi." Shadow stated as he shook hands with Waluigi.

"Well, gee, Shadow, thanks." Waluigi replied as he felt odd, not really thinking of a good response. "Really, thanks."

Shadow smirked as he shook his head. "Heh. Don't take my word for it." He folded his arms as he sat down on one of the chocolate boulders. "Well, I'm going to go chill around here. Have fun getting your slut back."

Waluigi's eyes narrowed down as his moustache dropped, his arms flailing by his skinny sides. "Look, she may be a tomboy, but she's a princess. Show some respect, man." Shrugging, Waluigi turned to Silver, pointing at Shadow. "Anyway, be sure blacky here doesn't get himself in trouble."

Silver chuckled as he glanced at Shadow. "Oh, I wish he didn't." Shadow scoffed in response as he rolled his eyes.

Waluigi nodded, giving a peace sign to Silver as he turned around, heading eastward. "Well, we're off. So long, Silver!"

"Thanks for the pizza!" Petey added as he waved goodbye with both of his large leafy hands.

Gooper also waved goodbye, only doing it with his rear tentacle. "Yeah, it was actually pretty good!"

Silver smiled as he waved goodbye, shouting to the trio, "Hey, thanks guys! I'll be seeing you! And remember, if you want more of that pizza, just come to the Pizza Hut in Central City!"

"Central City?" Petey asked as he looked down at Gooper, asking, "What's that place like?"

Gooper shrugged as he replied, "Well, if it's anything like New York, it's pretty huge."

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he glanced at Petey and Gooper. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find Daisy there. That alien freak can't have gone too far."

* * *

Later, the adventurous trio were at the end point of Choco Mountain, across from them the entrance to Violent Volcano. Petey and Gooper both gulped as they looked down next to the wooden drawbridge, seeing nothing below but boiling lava, and hot red lava so to speak. Waluigi cracked his fingers as he adjusted his purple cap, taking in a deep breath as he glanced at Petey and Gooper.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to this volcano and show this bridge that we mean serious business," Waluigi stated, a bold grin on his face.

Petey gawked as he took a few steps back, with Gooper folding his rear tentacles, commenting on the situation, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he took several steps on the drawbridge. Everything seemed all right. Waluigi turned around and called for Petey and Gooper to follow him. Petey and Gooper eyed each other as they followed Waluigi, one of the steps breaking apart and falling right into the lava. Gooper yelped as he hung onto Petey's head, causing Petey to stumble as he accidentally shook the drawbridge. Waluigi screamed as he fell over, hanging onto one of the planks. Sadly, the top volcano atop all the other volcanos erupted, causing a violent chain reaction that caused the drawbridge to move right and left. Petey grabbed Waluigi just as the plank he was holding onto broke apart. Looking up to see the red sky summoning fiery rain, Petey placed Waluigi in his pouch as he made a mad dash towards the other sides, all of the planks he was running in breaking apart easily as the shaking got worse. Petey then made a leap of faith, landing on his head as Gooper and Waluigi tumbled onto the magma hardened ground. Groaning as as they cracked their bodies, the trio looked down, to see the entire drawbridge fall down into the lava below, a small fiery explosion occurring in the sea of molten magma. They then glanced at the other side, where Choco Mountain stands. Waiting several seconds and glancing at each other, the trio laughed as they all headed to the Violent Volcano, having gained confidence in each other as they were ready to brave the hot flames that awaited them, their ever important adventure continuing.


	42. Heading to the Violent Volcano

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were at the base of the first volcano of Violent Volcano, where they were awaiting their huge adventure. A sea of red molten magma was below them, with fiery bursts popping right out. Waluigi took a step forward, only to nearly be blasted by a large fiery meteor from the clear red sky, which exploded into tiny red and yellow flames in front of him.

"Jesus Grandma," Waluigi muttered as he turned back to Petey and Gooper. "This place is trying to kill us."

Petey shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, we are at the Violent Volcano. That's to be expected."

Gooper nodded in agreement, massaging his back with his rear tentacles. "True, but you can't always be certain if you would make it out of here alive... anything will attempt to kill you."

Several seconds of awkward silence, and Waluigi shook his head, determined to get through.

"Well, this volcano won't hold me back!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pumped his right fist into the air, triumphally stating, "Let's go already!"

Petey and Gooper glanced at each other, then back at Waluigi, who turned around and jumped on the hardened rock that was in front of him.

"Do you sure you want to reconsider going around?" Gooper asked, referring to a possible shortcut. "I mean, there is a way arou..." He then noticed as Waluigi continued following the rather odd path of hardened rocks in the magma. He sighed, turning to Petey. "He's not gonna listen to me, is he?"

Petey chuckled as he covered his mouth with his left leafy hand. "Well, that's Wally for you. He's egotistic and proud." Petey grabbed Gooper and placed him on his back as Petey flew into the air, overlooking Waluigi and the molten magma below as they ventured forward.

Waluigi lead the way as he jumped on the fiery rocks in front of him, glancing to the left and right to see the red hot flames erupting from the molten red lava. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper followed as fast as they could, but Waluigi was able to out speed them, jumping on every single rock in front of him as fire erupted side to side. Waluigi stopped in front of him as he watched a burst of fire erupt right in front of him. Petey and Gooper managed to catch up, with Waluigi thinking of a way to go forward as he noticed there were no more rocks in front for him to jump on. He snapped his fingers, and got on Petey's bakc, pointing forwards.

"Go! Go and fly, Petey!" Waluigi commanded as he pushed his purple cap forward.

Petey licked his lips as he clapped his leafy hands together. "It's Petey Time!" Petey started flapping, hovering above the fiery rock as he got high enough to spread out his leafy wings and fly, soaring over the lava as the fire erupted again. Gooper sighed as he shrugged, following as he began spinning his front and rear tentacles, coming behind as he fired water from his mouth to disperse the fire.

"Oh hey, Gooper," Waluigi noticed as he turned to Gooper, who joined Petey by appearing next to him, "I wasn't aware that you can use your tentacles like that!"

Gooper simply chuckled as he shook his head. "I work in mysterious ways, Waluigi."

"Yeah, well you should use your mysterious ways to help get this fire our of our way!" Petey exclaimed as he noted the sudden fire eruptions in front of them.

Petey and Gooper were swerving left to right as they went as fast as they could to avoid being burned. Passing the last erupting fire managed to get Petey flamed, as his rear leaves were on fire, spreading upwards towards his body. Petey and Waluigi screamed, with Waluigi trying to kick the red hot flames away as it caught his foot. Gooper noticed, and he completely sprayed Waluigi and Petey with water, soaking them as the flame was placed out.

"Whoops... didn't mean to completely soak you..." Gooper stated as he chuckled nervously, closing his eyes.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he snarled. "If I wanted to be doused after a storm, I would still be at the beach."

Petey shook his head, trying to reason. "Come on, Wally. Have a little fun. It's just water."

"You're fine with it because you don't wear any clothes." Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his right hand, clearly not showing sympathy.

"Clothes have nothing to do with it!" Petey shouted back.

Gooper sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Guys, can you stop fighting? It was an accident-"

Petey and Waluigi got burnt to a crisp by a burst of fire, not seeing it due to them arguing with each other. Gooper winced as Waluigi and Petey were completely covered in ash, both of them coughing as Gooper fired more water on them, restoring their normal looks as they went slightly higher in the sky, the yellowish ashy clouds populating the pure red sky.

"See? This is why you two should not be fighting each other." Gooper stated as he continued whirling his tentacles around.

Waluigi scoffed as he brushed his brown hair. "Well, we would not have been fighting if you didn't soak us completely."

Petey shook his head. "He didn't mean it, Waluigi. That's the point."

Waluigi growled as he gritted his teeth. "Whatever. Let's just get through this volcano."

Waluigi continued riding on Petey Piranha as Gooper followed next to them, heading past several smaller red volcanos as the fire continued erupting from the molten magma below. Waluigi took out a telescope from the red underpants Petey was wearing, and looked towards the southern direction, seeing some tropical jungle beyond the huge red sea of fire.

"Hey, I see some trees over to the south," Waluigi stated as he placed the telescope back in Petey's place. "We should head there next."

Petey tilted his head to the right. "Well, how would we be able to head there? It's quite hard with all this fire erupting around here."

Gooper blinked as he pulled out an extra tentacle, rubbing his chin. "Well, maybe if we head to the main volcano, we can get to the core and be able to find a way into the jungle."

Waluigi nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. Let's go find the central volcano, then." He moved forward, getting a much closer look.


	43. Magma Ambush!

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were flying around the Violent Volcano, doing their best to find the central volcano that was the core of the fiery land. Waluigi helped swerve Petey from being burned by the intensifying lava erupting out of the magma, spotting the central volcano as it started to appear. Gooper blew more water at the fire to lessen the eruptions, staying close to Petey to he could douse both him and Waluigi down. After five minutes of evading fire, the trio arrived at the second volcano, which was larger than the first volcano, but still pretty small compared to the other volcanoes.

"So, we're getting closer to the core of this place," Waluigi commented as he got off of Petey, leading the way forward as he jumped on the hardened ledge that popped out from the inner wall of the volcano. "How much farther do we go?"

Gooper rubbed the back of his head with his left rear tentacle. "Well, Waluigi, to be honest... neither myself or Petey have gotten this far. It's actually a pretty new experience."

Petey nodded in agreement as he moved his leafy hands to cool himself down. "Yeah. This place is too hot to hang around, even for someone who would appreciate it." He then stretched, yawning loudly as he raised his right hand. "Speaking of which, I think I might take a little nap..."

Waluigi grabbed Petey, shaking his head. "Petey, no. We need to have as much energy as possible, while wasting little time. Save your sleep for later."

Petey groaned as he folded his arms. "Oh, no fair... and I was so ready for a nap, too..."

Unbeknowist to the trio, several molten monsters were crawling out from the molten red magma. The creatures, which looked like yelliowish frogs covered in flames, started slowly approaching the trio, targeting Gooper, who was the closest to them. Gooper yelped as he was pulled back, five of the magma monsters jumping on him as he grabbed two of them with his tentacles and tossed them away.

Waluigi and Petey rushed towards Gooper to help him, but things were made more complicated as twelve of the magma monsters popped up, ready for attack. Waluigi tucked his purple cap forward as he performed his Waluigi Tornado, picking up the magma monsters and tossing them into the air as Petey bellowed loudly, causing the magma monsters to fall off the ledge as they landed back in the magma. Gooper was being burned as well as bitten, more of the frog-like monsters piling on top of him. Waluigi took out a slingshot and aimed at the magma monsters, firing one electro ball at a time as the purple ball of electricity blasted them off.

"When did you have a slingshot? Petey asked in awe as he grabbed two molten monster sand slammed their heads together.

Waluigi chuckled as he pulled out some more electro balls. "I always have this in handy when I need it. Like right now." He sharply replied to Petey, still shooting.


	44. Birdo! Plus A Volcanic Journey!

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were fending off the frog-like magma monsters that were climbing out from the lava. Waluigi was shooting electro balls with his slingshot, while Petey smashed them with his gigantic leafy hands and Gooper blasting water. Eventually, the last magna monster fell, allowing the trio to continue their ever peril adventure.

"That... was a bit too easy..." Waluigi stated as he placed away his sling shot, rubbing his chin, 'I have an odd feeling that this wasn't the last we saw of them..."

Petey flexed his leafy hands as he asked, "Just what were those things, anyway? They looked like frogs, but were completely red and covered in yellow-and-orange flames!"

Gooper shrugged as he shook his head. "Honestly, I haven't a clue. Let's just keep trekking upwards."

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, and let's get out of this volcano as fast as we can. I'm burning up in here."

Climbing higher and higher, the trio were getting to the top of the second volcano. As more magma monsters popped out from the magma and attempted to attack, Waluigi smashed them with his purple tennis racket, placing them away as Gooper read the map, while Petey cooled down the trio as he flapped his leaves to blow some wind. Eventually, the odd trio were just about at the top of the platform, the exit leading to the crater of the second volcano.

"So, how much longer till we get there, Waluigi?" Petey asked as he drank some fresh water he pulled out from the hammer space inside his stomach.

Waluigi glanced back at Petey, explaining as he stretched his long skinny legs, "Well, we just made it to the top of this volcano, and I would reckon the core volcano is just one more volcano away..."

Gooper rubbed the back of his head with his rear left tentacle as he held the map with his front tentacles. "Are you sure, Waluigi? Seem like the core volcano is the one in the middle of this place, and we're in the southwestern most corner, heading northeastward..."

Waluigi closed his eyes as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm... you make a good point." He snapped his fingers. "We should fly over there so that we don't have to trek through anymore volcanoes!"

Petey yawned. "I don't know, flying there sort of seems boring..." He admitted as he rolled his head.

Waluigi eyed Petey suspiciously. "So you're perfectly all right with going through every single volcano here until we reach the core, huh?"

Petey nodded. "A yup yup, Wally! Huh huh!" He let out an obnoxious laugh.

Waluigi walked towards Petey and slapped him across the face, sighing as he turned around, folding his arms. "All right, Gooper, tell us where we should go."

Gooper glanced up at Waluigi, then down at the map, then back at Waluigi. "...Well, There's at least four volcanos here, and we're at the second one... so I'm assuming the fifth volcano is the core."

It was suddenly that a pink reptilian creature ran into Waluigi, knocking him back into Petey. Waluigi shook his head as he got back up, gasping as he, Petey, and Gooper all clearly identified the pink reptilian creature. "Birdo!"

Birdo chuckled as she patted Waluigi on the head. "Oh my dearest me, I do apologize for that brash crash! You weren't hurt, were you deary?"

Waluigi dusted himself as he stood up. "Well, not much. But why are you here?" He asked, surprised to see a familiar face this far in the volcanic world.

Birdo sighed as she adjusted her red colored bow. "Well, I heard that Daisy got kidnapped from Toadette, so I came rushing from Central City as fast as I could." She frowned as he shook her head. "I am so sorry for not coming here faster."

Waluigi shook his head. "No, no. It's okay, Birdo." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "A little more time was the last thing I needed anyway..."

Birdo blinked as he placed her right thumb on her chin. "Little less time? What do you mean?"

Turning back at Petey and Gooper, Waluigi sighed as he explained to Birdo, "Well, for one thing, I got killed while we were going through the Senile Sea. And then somehow, I came back to life."

Birdo nodded slowly. "Hmmm... that does sound a little odd." She shrugged, feeling a little better. "Anyway, it's good that you managed to trek so far. I have something for you!" Birdo grabbed the yellow device Waluigi was carrying, and made a few adjustments to it, before handing it back to Waluigi. "Here!"

Waluigi looked at his yellow device, then he glanced back up at Birdo. "So... uh... what did you do?"

Birdo chuckled as she waved her left hand. "I made communication better, of course! But that's not the only thing. Turn it on!"

Waluigi shrugged as he turned on the yellow electronic device, a bright blue screen appearing. Appearing was a list of enemies that were populating the areas that they were adventuring in, getting a good look at the name of the frog-like magma creatures he just thought. "So those freaks were called Frireogs." He scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Totally original."

Birdo rubbed the back of her head. "I was working on an encyclopedia for all the creatures that lived around here, and I got some technical help from ROB, so it's really amazing that I managed to work it out!"

Petey approached Birdo. "Wait... ROB? Who, or what, is ROB?"

Gooper shook his head as he patted Petey on the head with his front left tentacle. "Oh Petey, you haven't heard of the Robotic Operating Buddy?"

Petey thought this over for a moment, then he clapped his leafy hands together. "Oh, yeah!" He then tilted his head to the right. "Wait, what?"

Waluigi, Gooper, and Birdo all facepalmed as they went back on topic.

"Anyway, I hope that new device helps you on your adventure," Birdo stated as she stretched her arms, "By the way, can you say hello to Toadette for me?"

Waluigi chuckled as he waved his hands. "No problem. I can just pull her up. Watch!"

On the screen of the yellow electronic device, the screen began fuzzing at it showed Toadette on the front porch of Waluigi's house, hanging out with a blue colored Noki who sported a blue cap and a yellow ponytail. Toadette gasped as she looked at the screen, waving to Waluigi.

"Hey! Waluigi, it's been some while!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands behind her back, "Where are you, anyway?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head. "We're in the hottest place on this planet. Take one good guess?"

The Noki next to Toadette popped her head in front of the screen. "You're in the Violent Volcano! Holy moly!"

"What the hell!" Waluigi exclaimed as he accidentally dropped the electronic device, holding his right leg in the air as his hands were in an awkward position. Gooper picked up the electronic device with his front left tentacle, having placed the map away in Petey's pouch.

Toadette giggled as she appeared next to the Noki. "Oh yeah, I forgot. This Noki is my friend, Nikki! I met her several years ago, but she doesn't travel to the Mushroom Kingdom much." She turned to Nikki. "Go ahead, Nikki! Go say hi!"

Nikki backed away from the device as she waved and bowed. "Hi guys, sorry if I was a shocking twist! It's my first time seeing people other than Toadette! It's quite a thrill, to be honest!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is..."

Petey glanced at the screen, then at Waluigi, and slapped Waluigi, causing him to land flat on the magma hardened ground.

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, was there any reason you called me, Wally?"

Birdo grabbed the electronic device, talking to Toadette directly, "Hi Toadette! Been so long, hasn't it?" She paused as Toadette let out a loud gasp, resuming her sentence, "Anyway, I managed to find these guys after I heard the bad news about Daisy! I ugraded this device so it would be more helpful, and that it would get better resolution!"

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Ooooh, thanks, Birdo! That was awfully nice of you to do such a thing!"

Birdo chuckled sheepishly as she brushed her mouth with her right hand. "Well, I don't want to take all the credit..." She shook her head. "Anyway, these guys have got to continue their adventure. If you excuse them..."

Toadette nodded as she waved. "Oh, that's okay! Just be careful out there, and go get Daisy back!" Nikki waved alongside Toadette as they sad goodbye, the screen flickering off.

Birdo handed Waluigi the electronic device back as she moved her hands. "Well, that settles it. I'm going to head back to Central City." She blew a kiss towards the trio as she winked with her right eye. "I wish you three the best of luck!" She then headed right out of the volcano and jumped down from the ledge, heading towards the red magma.

Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all looked at each other, and smiled as they nodded, with Waluigi walking towards the exit.

"All righty, then. Let's get through this volcanic wasteland and make it through this!" Waluigi exclaimed as he led the way, with Petey and Gooper following directly behind him, heading right to the top of the second volcano, being right on the edge of the crater as they looked down, seeing the entire inside, the Frireogs respawning out of the lava as they looked up, hissing as the volcano started to shake, the lava being pushed upwards.

Waluigi turned to Petey and Gooper, pounding his fist on his right hand. "Right, enough dawdling. Let's get out of here and head to the core!"

Waluigi jumped on Petey's back, and pointed forward as Petey took into the skies, jumping off the ledge and flying as he flapped his mighty green leafy hands, with Gooper twirling all of his tentacles right behind them, the volcano bellowing powerful magma as the Frireogs attempted to jump onto the trio, but missing.

"God, the more I see these lava flumes, the more I want to get through this!" Waluigi exclaimed as he started pulling his brown hair.

Petey continued flapping his large leafy hands as he responded, "Don't worry about this, Wally, we'll get through."

Gooper nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe Petey is right. We have an important adventure, remember?"

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms. "Well, it would help if it wasn't so bloody hot..."

Gooper glanced to the right, nearly burning himself as he whirled closer to Waluigi and Petey. "Maybe I could cool us off with some water. That seems to do the trick."

Waluigi glared back at Gooper. "Do you remember what happened the last time you used water on us?"

Gooper chuckled nervously as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Oh fine. But don't get comfortable, I'm pretty sure this volcanic wasteland is just ready to-"

A huge lava stream engulfed the trio, burning them to a crisp as they all fell towards the magma, screaming as they could not see anything, their eyes burning from the intense flames. The screams of the trio were silenced as the lava flume disappeared, the magma bubbling violently.

* * *

Waluigi groaned as he woke up, shaking his head as he felt dizzy. He blinked several times, looking up to see both Petey and Gooper wounded. He rushed to them, pushing them and slapping them. "Get up, you two bums, get up!"

Petey groaned as he stretched, standing up as he turned to Waluigi. "You know, you don't have to slap too hard..."

Waluigi groaned as he folded his arms. "It's pretty obvious that I do, considering where we are!"

As Waluigi had out it, somehow the trio were able to sink into the lava enough to reach the underground, of which the sealing was filled with molten red magma. Gooper woke up, and he looked up, seeing the magma managing to stay on top, as he glanced back down at Petey and Waluigi, folding all of his tentacles together.

"How is it that the ceiling is completely lava?" Gooper asked, questioning the logic.

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head. "There's no times for questions! Let's just get out of here!" And with that, he lead the group forward, marching towards the western direction, Petey and Gooper reluctantly following him, with all three of them glancing back up at the fiery ceiling from time to time.

"So... I was just wondering..." Gooper started as he coughed, shifting his eyes as he noticed how solid the magma hardened walls were.

Waluigi glanced behind him, then turned back to the front. "Go ahead. We have plenty of time to develop character, personality, and all that jazz." He sighed as he tossed his arms up in the air. "We have all the time in the world."

"Well, that's the thing." Gooper replied as he rubbed the back of his head with his rear left tentacle. "I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but just how are we going to get out of here, again?"

Waluigi paused briefly, rubbing his chin as he was thinking, then he shrugged, continuing to walk.

"Well, I'm sure when we get to where we need to be, we'll reach it." Waluigi concluded.

Petey and Gooper glanced at each other as they both sighed, continuing to follow Waluigi's path. As they trekked forward, everything got darker and darker, much to the displeasure of Gooper, who was feeling an evil occurance within the fiery cavern.

"I think it's save to say that we should take a moment to look around, "I fear there's something here that will harm us all..."

Petey waved his right big leafy hand as he chuckled. "Oh Gooper. You just need to let it go. Be unfazed by it."

"I'm serious, guys. I'm not feeling right... there's something in here that's potentially dangerous..."

Waluigi didn't even stop to glance back at Gooper, his head held up high. "I'm sure whatever it is, we'll get over it." And then suddenly, right ouf of the darkness, Waluigi was attacked by three Armights, which were sword-wielding, octopus-like enemies wearing capes and armored helmets. Waluigi tried to get them off, but they kept swarming over him. Petey bellowed loudly, causing the Armights to faint. Sadly, this caused the cavern to shake, and much to the dismay of the trio, more Armights rushed out of the west, attacking Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper with their powerful lances, causing bruises on the trio.

"This is ridiculous!" Gooper exclaimed as he fired water at the incoming Armights with his mouth, whacking some off with his rear tentacles as he covered his face with his front tentacles, "Where did these Armights come from?"

"I think we might have stumbled into their little playroom..."

"Little? Ha! More like a humongous maze filled with magma at every turn!"

* * *

Later, after having gone through the intense journey through the fire and the flames, Waluigi and his two partners have managed to reach the core volcano, the actual Violent Volcano itself. Landing at the very bottom, Waluigi led the way as he tucked his purple cap forward, with Petey Piranha and Gooper following very closely.

"Come on, guys. We're getting closer to getting out of this oven," Waluigi assured, adjusting his purple cap once again as he lead the way into the core volcano.


	45. The Core Volcano

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all carefully trekked inside as they looked around, astonished to truly see the huge size of the core volcano. Waluigi took a nice long look around as Gooper spotted a wooden sign, waking towards it and reading it aloud, so that Waluigi and Petey would be able to hear.

"Welcome to the core volcano of our humble hot home, the Violent Volcano. Please do be careful if you're not a magma monster or a creature of the flames, as the heat here is more intense than anywhere else on the planet," Gooper read loudly as he winced, rubbing the back of his head with his back right tentacle. "The boss of this world resides at the very top, but you'll be in for quite a surprise if you manage to reach all the way there!" Gooper turned to Petey and Waluigi, folding all of his tentacles together, a concerned look on his face. "I'm not sure if this is good news..."

Petey scratched his head as he cracked his tiny neck. "So, uh, does that mean we'll get through this?"

Waluigi dusted off his overalls as he patted on Petey's back. "Of course. We came this far, no volcano will deter us!" He then stepped forward and looked up, his eyes widening as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, his jaw literally hitting the magma hardened ground in a cartoony matter. "...Oh God, it's even larger on the inside..."

Petey placed his leafy hands on his hips as Gooper sighed, moving towards Waluigi and asking him, "So, how will we get up there?"

Waluigi picked up his jaw and slapped himself as he turned to Gooper and Petey, rubbing his chin. "I've seen some platforms nearby, they're a bit high, so we'll have to fly to them."

Petey raised his right leafy hand. "Should we just fly all the way to the top?" He suggested.

Waluigi and Gooper glanced at each other, then back at Petey. The two of them slapped Petey across the face in unison.

"Right then, let's get through this damn volcano in one piece," Waluigi stated as he climbed onto Petey's back, with Petey rubbing his right cheek as he began flapping his leafy hands, flying towards the hardened platforms edging out from the volcanic walls as Gooper whirled right behind him.


	46. A Fiery End?

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were heading to the top of the core volcano, the largest volcano in the volcanic themed world of the Violent Volcano, of which they were close to exitting. Waluigi, still riding on Petey's back, was firing purplish colored electroballs using his slingshot at the meddling Frireogs, which were the red colored frog-like magma monsters, who were still chasing the trio.

"This volcano sure is huge!" Petey exclaimed the obvious, a broad dumbfound smile across his face.

Gooper sighed as he whirled closer to Petey. "Well, this volcani is larger than the other ones..."

Waluigi chuckled as he placed his slingshot away, placing his hands on Petey's back. "Don't let the size imitate you boys. This volcano is just like the rest of them!"

"Waluigi, why did we stop here?"

Waluigi turned around storking his chin as he faced Gooper. "I felt an evil presence... could it be the same one that unleashed those goons on us when we were underneath the magma?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head. "This... is getting so confusing..."

The entire volcano shook, much to the shock of the trio. Petey fell off the platform, but luckily was able to fly back, flapping his leafy wings as he landed on the platform, turning around and looking alongside Waluigi and Gooper to see a huge, black colored reptilian neck sprout right up front the magma, the beast having small red spines on its back.

Waluigi scoffed as he folded his arms, lowering his eyes. "Heh. Is this it, some sort of eel? Big woop."

Suddenly, large yellow eyes popped up straight down the body, all peering at Waluigi, petey, and Gooper. Petey and Gooper yelped as they hid behind Waluigi, who was also startled a bit as he nearly fell off the platform, pulled back by both Petey and Gooper. The numerous yellow eyes continued blinking as an ominous, deep pitched loud laughter was heard, echoing the entire volcano as popped up in front of the trio, causing them to be even more shocked. Then, jumping from the top of the volcano down to the platform where the trio were was a Fire Primid, a fiery red colored version of the normal Primid.

"Ha ha! Sucks to be you, stuck facing a creature like this!" The Fire Primid taunted as he slapped his butt at the trio. "You guys won't like how you'll have to cope with this guy!"

Waluigi grabbed the Fire Primid, raising his right fist as he snarled, "You listen and listen well, you little runt. Me and my boys are on a huge mission, and if we don't get to where we are gong, you're going to regret messing with us, you hear me shorty!"

"Err... Waluigi..." Petey whimpered as he and Gooper held onto each other, gawking as they looked up.

Waluigi dropped the Fire Pirmid, his eyes nearly popping out of his eye as the head of the neck peered down, so huge it was surprising to see it fit into the volcano. The bright red, snake-shaped head bellowed loudly, all of its small, incredibly sharp fangs revealing itself, as magma drooled from his humoungous mouth. Waluigi stumbled back, landing on his butt as he glanced down at the Fire Primid, who pointed and laughed at the trio's cowardice.

"Bwa ha ha! That's right, whimper and fear the great Serflame!" The Fire primid stated, clapping several times like the idiot he was. "You guys are at your end! Nothing has survived the wrath of Serflame! He'll burn you to a crisp!"

Waluigi slapped himself across the face as he got up, raising his fists. "Well, I can handle another fight with a huge monster!" He looked at Serflame, pointing at the gigantic magma snake, "Bring it on, Manda, I ain't afraid of you!"

Serflame screeched as he fired a turrent of bluish flames, severely burning Waluigi, who was entirely lit on fire. Petey and Gooper looked at each other in a worried expression as the Fire Primid laughed, tossing small red fireballs at them too as the core volcano shook.


	47. Boss Battle: Serflame

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This was actually going to be longer... a LOT longer. You'll know eventually when you come back to this chapter after future readings. Anyway, that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

The room remained dark as the Primid, now wearing a bluish bandana, entered the room, cautiously approaching towards the boss, who was still clouded in complete darkness. The Bandana Primid rubbed his hands together as the boss cleared his throat, turning around to face the Bandana Primid, his identify still unknown.

"Sire, we have some reports that weird things are happening at the Violent Volcano," The Bandana Primid responded as he gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "Our sources tell us that the mighty monster Serflame has been revived and is in battle with three meddlesome trespassers..."

The boss sighed, annoyance in his tone. "Great, just what this plan needs. Is there any news on our men?"

The Bandana Primid nodded cautiously as he took a step back. "Well, we seem to have lost a lot of our men to these three... apparently, the leader is a tall, skinny guy with a pink nose and weird moustache wearing purple all over..."

The boss murmured as he snapped his fingers. "Well, if that's the description of the leader, then I can't wait to hear about the other two."

The bandana Primid interrupted again, raising his hand. "Should we send any reinforcements to the Violent Volcano, sir?"

The boss chuckled, the sound of his hands coming together being heard. "No. Let Serflame have his fun. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to take these clonws out for us." He then laughed, with the Bandana Primid chuckling nervously along.

* * *

Fire. Lava. Magma. Heat. Explosions. The Violent Volcano was essentially the epitome of all of these things, with the constant lava bursts, the fiery sea of molten magma, and the fiery red sky. Volcanos far beyond the eye can see, the core volcano was the largest and most devastating, being the oldest of them all. It was here where the trio would ultimately do battle with the boss of this volcanic world, one that was beyond what any of the three have fought before...

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were face to face with the huge, almighty Serflame, a gigantic fiery serpent with a huge, snake-like red head, an extremely long neck completely black, with little red spikes, and yellow eyes all over. This was by far the most daunting, imitating boss yet, but Waluigi knew better than to submit to such an awesome sight. Though that would have to wait, because there was one little problem Waluigi was facing...

"I'M ON FIRE! WAA!" Waluigi exclaimed, the bluish flames spreading more as he waved his arms frantically.

Petey and Gooper were able to fight off the tiny red flames the Fire Primid was spouting at them, with Gooper gushing water at the Fire primid, reducing him back to a normal Primid as Petey grabbed him and gulped him down in one instance.

Gooper oddly eyed Petey as Petey shrugged, replying, "What? It was the only thing I could think of."

Gooper shook his head as he closed his eyes, sighing while folding all of his arms. "You know, there are more alternatives than to-"

"STOP CHATTING AND HELP ME, JESUS!" Waluigi exclaimed as he ran into a magma hardened wall, falling on his back as he proceeded the most simple of instructions on how to get rid of a fire. "Stop, drop, and roll, stop drop and roll, stop drop and roll-" He screamed as he felt the intense pain of the flame burn him. "GAH WHY ISN'T THIS STUPID TACTIC WORKING?"

Serflame bellowed loudly as the entire volcano shook, which in turn caused the entire volcanic world of the Violent Volcano to shake as well, more than thousands of lava streams bursting right out of the red hot magma that populated the fiery area. The blinking yellow eyes started to shoot out yellow and orange colored fireballs, small but bigger than the fireballs the Fire Primid was formerly chucking.

Petey and Gooper were quick to action, as Petey fended off the flames, while Gooper rushed to Waluigi's aid. Petey slapped the freballs away, but he started feeling a burn, and noticed that both of his leafy hands were on fire! "Oh God OH GOD OH GOD GET IT OFF ME!"

"Waluigi, are you okay?" Gooper asked as he continued to watch Waluigi roll around, the flames getting bigger by the second.

"I'M BEING BURNT TO A CRISP AND I CAN BARELY FEEL ANY PARTS OF MY BODY, YES I AM PERFECTLY OKAY!" Waluigi sarcastically screamed as he could feel his lungs ready to give out, both from the intense burn and him screaming his head off.

Gooper shrugged as he closed his eyes. "All you had to say was that you're severely burned and that you'll likely die if I don't do something to help." Gooper then cracked his front tentacles as he took in some air, and then gushed Waluigi with a huge blast of water, completely soaking him and riding of the fire. Waluigi gasped as he was choking on the water, turning slowly to Gooper, a faint smirk across his slippery squid face. "Feeling better?"

Waluigi snarled as he got back up, dusting himself of the ashes that were collected on him from the flames. "Barely."

Serflame bellowed loudly as the entire core volcano shook again, the inner walls appearing to crumble as several bursts of lava came out. Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all gawked as they glanced at each other, then back at the wall.

* * *

Birdo was running across the floating hardened platforms as she avoided the rampant lava bursts and fireballs bouncing around the completely fiery area, pausing briefly as the entire area shook. Birdo turned around, gasping as she saw the core volcano erupt the most, red lava shooting straight into the red fiery sky as she felt the pressure of the world beneath her. "Oh no... this can't be good..."

"Birdo... Birdo, are you there?" ROB's computer male voice spoke through Birdo's transmitter watch, "Birdo, the levels of heat that you're around is too much! Get out of there before you get burnt!"

Birdo shook her right hand vigorously. "But ROB, Waluigi and his friends are in the core volcano! What should we do about them?"

ROB closed his eyes as he lowered his head, looking back up as he stared at Birdo through the screen. "If they were able to come this far, then they'll make it through. Don't worry about them, just get to safety, and fast!"

Birdo continued looking at ROB through the transmitter watch, understandably worried. "Are... you positive, master robot?"

ROB simply nodded back as a response.

Sighing, Birdo turned off the transmitter watch and looked up, seeing the core volcano erupt again, which caused the entire Violent Volcano to shake as several thousand small lava streams bursted at the same time. Putting faith in Waluigi and his partners, Birdo took one last glance as she turned around, heading westward towards the far safer Choco Mountain.

* * *

Waluigi cracked his knuckles together as he turned around, facing Serflame's hideous long neck. "All right, listen up, guys! We better finish this guy off and get out of here before we're toast!" Waluigi stated as he adjusted his purple cap, turning around and running towards Serflame. He screamed as he jumped off the platform, heading towards the extremely long neck of the fiery snake monster and punching the yellow eye sticking out in the middle, severely damaging it.

Serflame roared in pain as lava bursted right from the bottom of the crater, severely burning Waluigi. Gooper grabbed the burnt Waluigi with his rear left tentacle, pulling him back onto the platform. The core volcano kept shaking, which was not a good sign as several Armights appeared, slashing at the three heroes. Waluigi felt his clothes being shredded by the sharp lances, but he did not stop as he pinched the Armights away, still putting up quite a fight.

"How many of these clowns are there, anyway?" Waluigi asked as he jumped on two Armights, while grabbing another and ripping the lance right off of its body, wrecking it greatly.

Petey pulled out a Super Scope from his stomach, backing up against the crumbling wall and bellowing to blow the Armights away, charging as the Super Scope fired, a huge blast sending all of them blasting off. "Beats me. But this won't be a problem compared to this huge snake guy here."

Waluigi performed his Waluigi Tornado, using it against the neck, causing Serflame to be knocked back into the wall. Serflame wailed in pain as he opened all of his yellow eyes on his neck, having then zap Waluigi with red lasers that instantly caused fire to sprout all over Waluigi. Waluigi ran around, screaming again as the red flames started to spread all over his body. Gooper got an idea and grabbed Waluigi, hurling him towards the head of Serflame. Serflame bellowed as he gobbled up Waluigi, spitting him out as the burnt, motionless corpse fell back down to the platform, Petey and Gooper gasping as they ran over to the killed Waluigi.

"Waluigi! Waluigi!" Petey exclaimed as he picked up Waluigi and shook him several times, proceeding to slap him across the face several times.

Gooper glanced back up at Serflame, who proceeded to summon a huge fireball from his mouth. Gooper yelped as he tapped Petey on the back. "Petey, we might have bigger problems than Waluigi..."

Petey turned around, looking up as he and Gooper were burnt to a crisp by the impact of the fireball, which caused a huge fiery explosion that broke the magma hardened platform. Petey and Gooper were now as lifeless as Waluigi, all three of the motionless corpse falling to the very bottom of the core volcano as Serflame screeched, the inner walls eventually collapsing as magma started to pour through, the hardened crust breaking off at the same time, falling to the very bottom, the core volcano itself erupting entirely in red hot flames that reached beyond the fiery sky surrounding the Violent Volcano.

* * *

Toadette and Nikki were playing chase inside the house, casually wrecking the place in light of the events that were transpiring. Toadette then stopped to take a quick breather, turning to Nikki and putting her hands together.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom," Toadette stated as she looked for the washroom.

Nikki nodded as she grabbed a strawberry milkshake from the refrigerator. "Okay, you go do that."

As Toadette headed into the bathroom, Nikki sat down on the couch, looking at the yellow electronic device. She raised her right eye in curiosity as the electronic device began shaking rapidly, then stopped. Nikki placed the milkshake down and picked up the electronic device as Toadette came out of the bathroom, dusting her pink dress as the loud flushing of the toilet was heard.

"Hey Nikki, what's going on with the device?" Toadette asked innocently, here hands behind her back.

Nikki turned to Toadette, a confused facial expression on her face. "I don't know. This thing has been shaking violently, and then stopped."

Toadette blinked as she titled her head, feeling worried. "Oh no... I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does..."

Silence. Upon realizing the possibility of what could have happened to Waluigi, Toadette and Nikki exchanged horrified looks as they worriedly glanced back at the electronic device.

* * *

Waluigi groaned as he blinked several times, looking around to notice that he was in a completely white void. He groaned as he rubbed the right side of his head, muttering in some annoyance, "Not again..."

"Where... are we?" Petey asked as he looked around, somewhat confused by the pure white void.

Gooper took a good long look all around him, confirming as he tubbed his chin with his front left tentacle, "It appears that we got killed, and we're in some sort of spiritual plane that's between life and the afterlife..."

Waluigi got up, stretching his arms as he placed them around the back of his head. "Well, now you guys know how I managed to come back to life when we were fighting that huge eel at the sunken ship."

"How long ago was that?" Petey asked as he rubbed his chin.

Gooper blinked several times as he shrugged his rear tentacles. "I think it was fourteen to seventeen chapters ago." He stated, obviously breaking the fourth wall.

Waluigi shook his head while curling his moustache. "Oh. Well, no biggie. Anyway, how do we get back to our living selves?"

It was then that the ghost type Pokemon Mismagius returned, giggling as she covered her mouth with her right shadowy... hand. Thing. "My, oh my. You came back fast."

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms, nodding in disappointment. "Yeah. You see, my friends and I were fighting this huge monster called Serflame-"

Mismagius gasped, her jaw dropping down in disbelief. "You were fighting Serflame? Oh, no wonder you died again!"

Petey raised his right leafy hand. "Is there something about Serflame that makes him an evil creature?" Several seconds passed, prompting him to cough. "Besides the fact that he's huge, has eyes all over his body, and killed us, that is."

Mismagius nodded, her faint smile disappearing as she sighed, closing her eyes while shaking her head. "Alas, that monster is known as the terror of Violent Volcano..."

Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all exchanged looks with each other as they sighed, looking back at Mismagius. "We know. How do we go back to our living selves?"

Mismagius opened her eyes as she began muttering some strange words. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded the trio, filling them with a strange new power that greatly strengthen their power.

Mismagius opened her eyes, smiling as she stated. "Well, this reunion may have been short, but don't worry. I'll see you guys soon... in your plane of existence, that is." She giggled as she disappeared.

Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper began floating as they began to spin around, screaming as the white void disappeared, replaced with total darkness.

* * *

Waluigi groaned weakly as he opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head as he got up, seeing magma flowing everywhere. He looked down, to see that the magma hardened ground he was on was beginning to crack, revealing the hot molten magma below it. He then glanced to the left, to see that Petey and Gooper were getting back up.

"Wow, that strange purple ghost really did revive us!" Petey exclaimed as he stretched, rolling his head around.

Gooper nodded as he also stretched, all of his main tentacles pushed forward before pulling back. "Yes, but I'm curious as to what she did to us..."

Waluigi waved his hand, a smirk across his face. "Don't worry. That was Mismagius, the ghost I mentioned before, remember? If she was able to make me stronger, she'll make you guys stronger too."

Petey and Gooper glanced at each other and shrugged as the ground began shaking, breaking apart as molten magma exploded, streams going straight out of the core volcano and into the fiery sky. Serflame bellowed loudly as fiery meteors collided into the outer wall of the core volcano, weakening it further.

Waluigi adjusted his purple cap as he held onto Petey, who was flapping above the magma while Gooper was whirling next to them. Pointing at Serflame's long neck, Waluigi exclaimed vigorously, "Let's take out this monster's neck eyes! I'm sure they will be able to weaken him!"

Petey and Gooper grunted in agreement as they headed upward, the entire volcano shaking violently.

Serflame continued bellowing, attacking the entire volcanic world of the Violent Volcano as meteors were falling everywhere, raining down. Waluigi took out his slingshot and began firing purple electric balls, hitting the eyes one by one as Petey fired goop as the flames they were spouting. Gooper sprayed water to help dense the intense lava bursting towards him, his rear right tentacle burned. Gooper groaned, nearly falling down, but then he looked down, spouting water as he used it to propel right back up. The volcano continued to break into itself piece by piece, causing the trio to be more cautious.

"This boss may be huge, but he doesn't intimidate me!" Waluigi exclaimed as he proceeded to fire more electric balls, going faster and faster to make this move as effective as possible.

Suddenly, more Armights appeared behind Waluigi and Petey, slashing at them rapidly. Waluigi fell off of Petey's back, with petey spinning around in a tornado, knocking the Armights away. Petey then dived right down, grabbing Waluigi and hauling him back up on his back as he soared upward, bellowing loudly to counter the screeches of Serflame.

* * *

Much later, after finally reaching the top of the core volcano, which pretty much broke into a living steam of red hot lava, Waluigi jumped on the last remaining hardened platform hanging just in front of Serflame, with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper besides him. Waluigi raised his fists as he raised his defense, Serflame roaring loudly in his face, feeling the intense heat.

Waluigi slightly lowered his shoulders, pointing at Serflame and laughing. "Hah! I'm not afraid of you or your intense roars, scaly lips! Prepare to tangle!"

Serflame continued to roar as the fiery red sky became darker, fiery tornadoes starting to circle the core volcano, with Petey and Gooper becoming a bit worried as Waluigi pulled out his whip. Waluigi leapt forward, whipping the monstrous fire snake with his whip, dealing some intense damage. Serflame bellowed in pain as his three eyes below his neck summoned several more bluish flames.

"Waluigi, look out!" Petey exclaimed as he clapped his leafy hands together, using it as gust to blow the fireballs away. Gooper then shot black goop at the eyes, causing them to shut tight. Waluigi jumped onto Petey's back, waiting for Serflame to lower his head. Serflame took a chunk of the platform, crunching it in his mouth as Waluigi jumped on top of Serflame, landing on his head. Serflame screeched as he looked around, not seeing Waluigi as Waluigi proceeded to stomp on Serflame several times, jumping off as he whipped Serflame's right eye, causing it to shut. Serflame hissed as his black body began to glow red, prompting the volcano to get even hotter.

"Stand your ground, guys!" Waluigi exclaimed as he placed his whip away, trying to get out his slingshot. 'This is going to be intense!"

Petey quickly grabbed Waluigi and stuffed him inside his red polka dot brief, covering his head as Serflame belched great yellow fire onto him. Gooper, also burnt, quickly whirled around, shooting water to quench the flames off of him and Petey, with Waluigi popping out of Petey's briefs and aiming at Serflame's left eye, taking careful aim as he fired three purple electric balls. With each hit doing more damage, Serflame's left eye closed, leaving the monster snake blind as he bellowed in pain, slamming his head on the platform, which caused Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper to fall off. Waluigi landed on Petey's back, holding on tightly as he placed his slingshot away in his front black overalls pocket. Petey flapped as much as he could, with Gooper still whirling all of his tentacles as Serflame screeched, so loud that the entire core volcano exploded in a spectacular frenzy, red, orange, and yellow flames spouting everywhere as several thousand lava streams bursted through the molten magma at the same time, the meteors thrashing down onto the volcanic world even further.

"We must get out of here!" Waluigi exclaimed, looking back as Serflame plunged into the molten magma, then a few seconds later popping right back out as he followed the trio, his vision restored as his entire body was molten red, sharp white spikes forming all over, covering where his various yellow eyes were.


	48. Through The Fire And Flames

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all feeling from Serflame, who was chasing the trio all over the volcanic world. Waluigi was riding on top of Petey, glancing back as Serflame bellowed loudly, firing three gigantic red fireballs at the three heroes. Gooper Blooper turned around and fired water back at the fireballs, causing them to melt as Serflame increased his speed, hissing loudly as its various yellow eyes began spewing out tiny red flames.

"Waluigi, I don't think we'll be able to make it alive!" Petey exclaimed.

Waluigi slapped Petey across the back of the plant's huge head, pointing towards the eastern direction. "Don't talk like that! We got this far, we can make it through this!"

Gooper hovered right next to Waluigi, glancing back at Serflame and then towards Waluigi. "Waluigi, I mean not to be a mood breaker, but I don't have enough water to hold this beast back..."

Waluigi sighed, tucking down his purple cap. "I knew it would come to this... that's why I brought..." He then reached into his back right pocket, pulling out a huge guidebook. "This baby!"

Gooper and Petey glanced at each other, then looked at Waluigi, shocked. "Wha... how the... where-"

Waluigi chuckled as he wagged his right index finger at the two. "I'm known for cheating, so I figured I store this baby hidden in my pockets until the right moment..." He looked back, smiling devilishly as he noticed Serflame getting closer. "And now is the perfect moment to do so!" He then flipped through the book, stopping at a particular page as he pointed at Gooper. "Gooper, I now give you the cheat 'Unlimited Water'!"

Gooper shook his head, his eyes widening in confusion. "Wait, what?" Suddenly, he began to twitch violently, suddenly feeling a strong urge within his body as he began spraying a large amount of fresh, clear blue water at Serflame, causing the fire snake monster to slow down as he screeched in pain. Gooper opened his eyes, too shocked to even realize that was was squirting unlimited amounts of water.

Waluigi chuckled as he flipped through the pages again, pointing at particular text as he began reading loudly. "The use of this cheat will make you faster than ever before... go where no being has gone before!" He snapped his fingers, tapping Petey on the head as he applied the cheat. "Petey Piranha, it is time for you to break the sound barrier!"

Petey tilted his head to the right, obviously oblivious to what Waluigi meant. "How do I do that?" Suddenly, he began twitching violently, turning into various different shapes as he reverted back to his normal self, stopping for a few brief seconds as he suddenly zipped, barreling around in the air as he opened his leafy hands,exclaiming with joy. "Whooo! I am the plane!"

Waluigi laughed as he hold on tightly to Petey, holding the guidebook in his right hand as he glanced behind him, seeing nothing but lava and bursts of fire behind him as he lost track of Serflame. He grinned. "Well, at least that worked."

Suddenly, another magma snake-like monster popped up right in front of Waluigi and Petey, knocking the two into the lava. Both of the characters emerged, screaming as they flailed their arms, being completely on fire as they ran on top of the surface of the hot molten magma. The guidebook Waluigi was holding melted away as Gooper Blooper arrived, still being chased by Serflame as he glanced down, to see his two partners in flames.

"This is not good..." Gooper muttered as he sprayed water down at Waluigi and Petey, completely soaking them. Gooper then whirled down and plucked them from the fire, sending them back into the air. Waluigi got into Petey's pouch as Petey slapped himself with both of his hands several times, getting himself back into focus as the completely magma monster in front of them blew a strong breath of heat into them. Serflame was just behind, appearing larger than ever as he towered over the trio and the magma monster, preparing to swallow them whole.

"Gooper, grab onto Petey and hold on!" Waluigi told Gooper as he looked up at Petey, nodding. "All right, Petey, zoom us outta here!"

Petey nodded as he flapped several times, before zipping right through the magma monster, leaving a hole in it. As the magma monster turned around and started to give chase, it was swallowed by Serflame, who dove into the sea of fire and emerged out, roaring loudly as he continued belching red hot balls of fire.

Gooper hold on tightly with all four of his tentacles, feeling the wind hit his face as he was dangling from behind Petey, who used his new supersonic speed to zip all across the volcanic sea. The trio glanced back at Serflame, who was starting to get faster as well. Waluigi winced as he looked towards the eastern direction, seeing large hardened slates of rock ahead.

"There! That must be the barrier!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pointed at the rocks. "Petey, see if you could fly _over_ them and _not_ through them."

Petey gulped as he replied meekly, "I'll try! No guarantees, though!" He opened his leafy hands and started lifting upwards, getting farther away from the magma below as he aimed over the rocks, which were coming closer and closer.

Serflame screeched in a high pitch matter, causing the entire sea of fire to erupt, completely scorching the trio. Gooper was quick to spray water all over himself and his two buddies, with the rocks directly in full view. Waluigi and Gooper both started to scream as Petey took in a breath, just barely scratching the very sharp pointed edge of the rock as they soared over the barrier, being over tropical jungle foliage. Serflame came crashing right through the rocks, bellowing loudly as he dug under the ground, tunneling through as the jungle was now on fire.

Waluigi turned around, seeing the hot red-yellow flames spreading quickly. His eyes widened as he slapped his right hand on his forehead. "D'oh... we're in deep crap now."


	49. Rain Saves The Day

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were still fleeing from the monstrous Serflame, now in the tropical jungle as the fiery snake monster continued chasing them, burning away the jungle at the same time. Waluigi pulled out another purple colored cheat guidebook, holding it as he flipped through the pages frantically.

"Come on, come on..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he glanced back, seeing Serflame approach. He then spotted a particular cheat, pointing at it as he turned to Gooper. "Gooper! Aim at the sky and fire water continuously!"

Gooper was shocked. "Wait, what? Why do you want me to do that for? Wouldn't that be reckless to simply-"

"JUST DO IT!" Waluigi shouted as he slapped Gooper across the face.

Gooper shook his head as he shrugged, closing his eyes as he shook his head and sighed. "Oh, all right..." He climbed onto Petey's head, holding him with his two rear tentacles as he aimed at the sky and started firing water.

Waluigi cracked his fingers as he climbed onto petey's back, pointing at Serflame. "Hey snake face! I dare ya to come closer!"

Serflame screeched as his tail suddenly popped right in front of the trio, grabbing Waluigi and crushing him. Waluigi groaned in pain as he closed his eyes, being surrounded by a dark purple aura. Petey and Gooper watched in shock as Petey continued flying past the tail, when Waluigi was sparkling purple electricity, a huge bolt charging right out of him as it went into the clouds that were in the ashy sky, the entire sky getting darker as thunderclouds formed. Lightning bolts suddenly cracked in the dark stormy sky as it began to rain heavily, thunder booming loudly. The rain constantly poured on the burning jungle, putting out the intense red and yellow flames. Serflame roared in pain as he released Waluigi from his powerful tail grip, digging underneath the ground to avoid the harsh weather effects. Waluigi dusted himself, looking for Petey and Gooper as he was drenched by the pouring rain.

"There he is!" Gooper shouted as he pointed at Waluigi.

Petey swooped down, grabbing Waluigi by the mouth and then placing him in the safety of his red pouch, turning around and resuming flight position. Waluigi popped out from the pouch, wiping his brown hair as he panted several times, turning around to see Serflame poke his huge heads from the ground, bellowing one last time as he sunk back into the ground, heading back towards the volcanic world.

Waluigi grinned as he pumped his right fist, telling Petey and Gooper, "We did it! We finally rid of that fiery snake monster! Now let's get back on track and continue our perilous journey!"

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper cheered in agreement as Petey came closer to the damp ground, the trio now in safety as the major threat retreated, the rain having saved them from their untimely heated death.


	50. Juicy Jungle

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were resuming their incredible adventure, having braved the ferocious wrath of the monstrous fire snake Serflame. Trekking through the tropical jungle, or at least the parts that weren't savagely wrecked by Serflame's fiery invasion, the trio were now soak and wet from the thunderstorm that was occurring, which was created from the combined efforts of Gooper and Waluigi to drive Serflame off their trail, and to dampen the flames that burned part of the jungle.

"Jeeze, this friggin' jungle is deep," Waluigi commented as he pushed aside the huge leaves that were placed in his face.

Gooper nodded in agreement as he moved on the damp ground using his front and rear tentacles. "You're telling me... at least it's not molten magma, though. That's a major relief."

Petey rubbed the back of his head as he asked out of curiosity, "Just asking... where exactly are we, anyway?"

Waluigi turned around, facing Petey and Gooper. "Well, I'm sure this electronic device Toadette gave me will give us some info." He turned on the yellow device, pressing some buttons to get information on where exactly they were. Waluigi stopped when it came to the map, revealing the entire jungle area, of which the name was at the bottom. "Juicy Jungle." Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Really? Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus couldn't come up with a better name? Honestly?"

Petey and Gooper looked at each other oddly, then glanced back at Waluigi.

"Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus?" Petey asked as he tilted his head sideways to the right. "Who the hell is that guy?"

Waluigi's right eye twitched, prompting him to drop his arms. "You know, the nimrod who's writing this very story right now!"

Gooper rubbed his head with his front right tentacle. "Waluigi... I'm intrigued... are you breaking the fourth wall, or are you just spouting things that are too complex for us to understand...?"

Waluigi facepalmed as he sighed, turning around and pointing eastwards. "Oh, forget it. Let's just get through this... 'juicy' jungle..." He cringed as he moved on forward. "Ugh, I still think that's a stupid name..."

Petey and Gooper shrugged as they closely followed Waluigi behind, trekking through the tropical jungle that was being soaked by the minute by the continuous thunderstorm.

"Hmm... this is a pretty swell jungle. I mean, look at all these plants, these fruits..."

"Never mind that. We just gotta get through here and make progress. Otherwise, we'll just be stuck here."

"That's a pretty good point."

"Talking isn't going to get us anywhere, is it?"

"Well, that's also a good point." He then snapped his fingers as he pulled out a bluish guidebook. "Maybe this can come in handy. Now let me just find a map..."

Gooper sighed in disappointment as he shook his head, folding his front and rear tentacles. "Really, Waluigi? You're resorting to cheating?"

Waluigi scoffed as he glanced back at Gooper. "Like there's anything else that's going to help us in this damp place." He flickered through the various pages as he pointed at a particular page, which had a map of the entire jungle. "Here we go. We're fifteen miles from the border with the Violent Volcano."

Petey scratched the right side of his head. "Gee, Waluigi... this doesn't feel right."

Waluigi scoffed as he patted Petey on the head. "I'm Waluigi. I do what I want. Screw the rules!" He then continued reading the book as he walked forward, "Let's see if there is any hints in this thing for us..."

Gooper sighed as he turned to Petey, walking right behind Waluigi. "He's going to get us killed if he cheats his way through here..."

Petey shook his gigantic right leafy hand at Gooper, reassuring him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Waluigi knows what he's doing."

Suddenly, Petey and Gooper watched as Waluigi fell down a cliff, scraming as he crashed through the thick brushes of the jungle. Petey and Gooper looked t each other as they jumped off the ledge, slowly heading down into the tropical foliage below, with Petey lapping his leafy hands and Gooper whirling all four of his tentacles.


	51. King K Rool

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were deep in the Juicy Jingle, long since having explored the vast tropical foliage as they were getting closer to Central City. It was still raining furiously, the thunderstorm spawning more lightning bolts as the thunder booms became as common as the jungle sounds. Waluigi continuously checked his yellow electronic device for Toadette to call him just in case, as the trio were approaching the end of the jungle.

"Hmm... I have a particular odd feeling about all this." Gooper stated, folding all four of his arms.

Petey turned to Gooper, patting him on the head. "Don't worry, Gooper. I'm sure there has to be someone to explain this dense jungle... right, Waluigi?"

Waluigi looked up briefly. "Huh? What... oh yeah." He grumbled angrily as he shook his head. "Agh, this piece of garbage isn't doing anything for me. Maybe I'll just pull out the cheat book again...

"But Waluigi, why? You just proved that you didn't need to use it before the Violent Volcano!" Gooper exclaimed as he opened his two arms.

Waluigi sighed as he turned back to Gooper. "Well Gooper, drastic times calls for drastic measures." He then stopped walking, noticing the huge stone wall as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Now... how do we get past this mess?"

Huge, boastful laughter was heard, catching the trio by surprise. A fat, green crocodile suddenly appeared on top of the stone wall, pointing at Waluigi.

"You! Trespassing in **my** territory, eh?" The crocodile exclaimed boastfully, pointing at his huge crown. "You best simply go back to where you came from, or else you'll get beaten brutally by the king!"

Waluigi turned to Petey and Gooper, scratching his head as he turned back to the crocodile.

"You're the king of this jungle? Really?" Waluigi asked as he stroked his moustache. "Wait a minute... you look familiar... didn't we play baseball with each other?"

The crocodile stopped laughing as he realized this very same thing. "Of course! How foolish of me to not think!" He slapped himself in the head as he laughed. "I'm surprised it took this long for me to realize! You're that skinny loser who likes the eggplants!"

Waluigi growled as he shook his right fist angrily at the crocodile. "Spill the beans, King K. Rool, because flattery won't get you nowhere! Why are you the king here?"

Now identified, King K. Rool laughed as he folded his arms. "Because, my dear idiot friend Waluigi, I had some certain misfortunes in the past, and now... I made it my duty to make the most suitable place my new home! And this is it!" He pointed at Waluigi. "I dare you to find some excuse to get by me!"

Waluigi hesitated for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... I have nothing." He coughed as he placed away his electronic device, cracking his fingers. "But you know what, if you want to fight, I'll give you a fight!"

King K. Rool gave Waluigi a thumbs up as he laughed in triumph. "Excellent! In that case, let the fighting begin!" He slapped his stomach four times as he jumped down from the wall, charging towards Waluigi.

Waluigi pushed Gooper and Petey to the right side, pointing at them and telling them, "Stay out of this. I want to give K. Rool a good, fair fight."

Petey and Gooper nodded in agreement as they gladly sat out, with Waluigi bracing K. Rool, who tackled him down into the ground.

Waluigi got back up, rubbing his face as he pushed back against K. Rool, who was tying to plow him down again. Waluigi tripped K. Rool, causing the large croc to fall on his stomach as Waluigi quickly pulled out his purple tennis racket. K. Rool got up, turning around, only to be smacked in the face by the powerful whack from the tennis racket. K. Rool tumbled back onto several bushes, popping his head out as he tossed some coconut bombs at Waluigi.

Waluigi gawked as he smacked the coconut bombs away with his tennis racket, watching them explode in the corner of his eyes as K. Rool charged towards him. Waluigi jumped over K. Rool, grabbing the croc by the tail and pulling him back. K. Rool grabbed the tropical palm tree in front of him, holding to it tightly as Waluigi continued pulling. Waluigi started to get exhausted, prompting K. Rool to back slam him, knocking the lanky tall man on the muddy ground. Petey and Gooper watched as K. Rool gave Waluigi the beating of his life.

"You're quite the fighter, Waluigi. I've come to respect your skills." King K. Rool stated as he stretched his muscular arms.

Waluigi smirked as he rubbed his large pink nose. "Heh. Thanks. I always like going out with a bang."

"Well, unfortunately for you..." King K. Rool chuckle as he cracked the back of his neck, "A crocodile of my size is quite durable. I hope your body can handle excessive damage!"

"Waa... this doesn't look good... I better pull out the ol' cheatbook..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he pulled out a blue colored cheat guidebook.

However, King K. Rool noticed, and he started to create earthquakes, causing Waluigi to fall on his butt, the guidebook falling out of his grasp. King K. Rool then snatched the book and ripped the papers right out of it, causing Waluigi to panic as he held down his hat in frustration.

"Using cheats to beat me? I expected better of you, Mr. Waluigi!" King K. Rool exclaimed as he shook his right index finger, frowning as he shook his head in disappointment.

Waluigi got back up, dusting himself as he folded his arms. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, K. Rool!"

"They're not going to be of use to me, so you might as well do it fair and square!"

"I'm honestly not sure if this is good for Waluigi to fight King K. Rool... he hasn't even recovered his full strength."

Petey scoffed as he waved his gigantic leafy hands, shaking his enormous head. "Pffft, don't worry, Goops. Wally will be fine. after all, this is just a fanfic."

Gooper eyed Petey suspiciously, folding his rear tentacles as he rubbed his forehead with his right front tentacle. "Fanfic?"

Petey shrugged. "Well, you know... someone is writing this thing." He then paused, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "Or someone could actually be playing this in the far off future... in an alternate universe..."

Gooper continued eying Petey oddly. "You think this is a game? In an alternate verse?" He sighed as he slapped Petey across the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Petey, but you need a reality slap." He moved his front tentacles about. "This isn't some video game or story. This is real life!"

King K. Rool punched Waluigi in the face, knocking him down as he briefly turned to face Petey and Gooper. "Real life, game, fanfic, who cares? So long as I beat the hell out of this creep, anything's possible!"

Waluigi felt incredibly insulted upon being called a freak. "I'm a creep, huh?" He got back up, pulling King K. Rool down onto the muddy ground. "Well, you're a revenge obsessed crocodile who cross dresses into anything possible!"

King K. Rool got back up, growling as his right eye's iris got smaller, placing up his fists. "Those are fighting words, slim jim. Prepare yourself for a raw, jaw smack down!" He bellowed ferociously as he barreled towards Waluigi again.

After vigorous fighting, Waluigi and King K. Rool were both completely exhausted. Petey and Gooper were rooting on Waluigi the entire time, though they did mutter to each other during the fight on how good of a fighter King K. Rool was. Suddenly, King K. Rool started chuckling, adjusting his crown as he stood up, having caught his breath.

"Well, Waluigi, you certainly gave me quite the fight," King K. Rool commented as he stretched his big meaty arms, "You've proven your worth, so by my authority," He then pointed at Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper. "You are hereby allowed to explore the jungle at your own pace?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you... why is this jungle under your control?"

King K. Rool chuckled as he folded his arms together. "Oh, it's an incredibly long story, but I'm very willing to tel you, if you want..."

Gooper glanced at Waluigi, then at King K. Rool. "I'm not sure if we can be able to take a long story... we're in a rush to get our revenge on those robots that attacked me and Petey..."

Petey tilted his head to the right. "Wait, robots? What robots?"

Waluigi and Gooper stared oddly at Petey, both of them shaking his head.

"Anyway, the point Gooper was making is," Waluigi started as he moved his arms about, explaining to King K. Rool, "We're on a big adventure, and we're trying to get back Princess Daisy, and, well..."

King K. Rool laughed heartily as he wrapped his left arm around Waluigi. "Dohoho! I understand completely, mah boi! I won't delay you or your partners, but please, hear me out."

Waluigi sighed as he turned to Petey and Gooper, who both shrugged, with Gooper using all of his tentacles. "Oh... if we must."

King K. Rool's grin got bigger as he slapped Waluigi on the back. "Excellent! Now, let me get started..."

Waluigi sighed as he got back up, sitting down on a nearby rock that was coincidentally nearby, glancing at Petey and Gooper. "Well... better make yourselves... we're gonna be here for quite some time..."


	52. From The Jungle To The City

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were still in the Juicy Jingle, having just finished listening to King K. Rool's surprisingly incredibly detailed long story. King K. Rool waved goodbye to Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper, the trio waving goodbye back as they headed through the huge lush, tropical jungle.

"That certainly was an unexpected turn of events," Gooper commented as he folded his front tentacles. "First, a pretty long battle against King K. Rool, and then listening to a ridiculously long story as told by him! What could be more wonky than that?"

Petey placed his large leafy hands behind his head. "Well, we still haven't gotten word of where Daisy is. Or if we'll get revenge on dem dere robots."

Waluigi sighed, tucking his purple cap forward. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll eventually get somewhere." He looked up, to see that several tall skyscrapers were rising over the tropical jungle foliage. "Hey... I think... that's Central City up ahead..."

Suddenly, the yellow electronic device on Waluigi began shaking. Waluigi pulled up the device, turning it on to see an image of Toadette and Nikki.

"Hey Waluigi! Guess what!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, waving at the screen. "Nikki and I just found some explosives! Luckily, we managed to find a nearby rocket, and we're gonna use it to fly all the way to Central City!"

Waluigi eyed the screen suspiciously. "Wait... you're going to Central City?"

Before Toadette could answer, the rocket she and Nikki were sitting on blew, sending the two young females into the clear blue sky. Toadette and Nikki screamed as they hung on tightly to the rocket, with Toadette placing the electronic device in her white panties. Waluigi gawked as the screen flickered to fuzz.

"Eugh... those two kids are getting themselves into some deep trouble..." Waluigi muttered as he placed away the electronic device, turning to Petey and Gooper. "Well, let's not delay! Let's go to the city!"

Gooper rubbed his right front tentacle with both of his left tentacles. "Are you sure, Waluigi? Why not stop for a quick rest?"

Petey slapped Gooper on the back of the head. "Sorry, Goop. We already rested while we were listening to King K. Rool's ramblings."

Gooper sighed s he shook his head. "Hrmph... good point."

Waluigi nodded, pointing northward, spotting a muddy path heading slightly upward. "There! There's a path leading to the city just there! Come on, guys!" He then ran towards the path, with Petey and Gooper following him closely.

* * *

Meanwhile in the not so cloudy sky, Princess Daisy groaned, still tied up by the robot that was holding her prisoner. She opened her eyes, to see that they were above many skyscrapers.

"Wait... are we above Central City?" Daisy asked in shock as she looked around, seeing taller skyscrapers rising up against the many that just touched the clouds. "Has it been that long since I got kidnapped? Wowee..." She then heard her stomach grumble. "Speaking of which, you think we could get something to eat? I'm famished..."

The robot scoffed as it continued whirling its yellowish propellers underneath its body, sailing eastward as it flew over Central City's skyscrapers.

* * *

ROB looked up at the sky, seeing plenty of planes sailing past the many skyscrapers. The slightly yellowish robot moved his red colored mechanical arms, tilting his head as he headed back inside the gigantic library.

"Hmmm... it's time," He muttered to himself in a mechanical tone as he headed down the hallway, towards the very back as he hovered slightly above the ground. "It's a good thing I've sent Birdo out there to alert Waluigi... now I'll be able to properly tell him of this great crisis among us..."


	53. Central City

The room was still completely dark, as the ominous figure watched all of the activities of his army. A lone Eggplantman walked into the room, rubbing his hands together as he gulped.

"Sir, we have reports of a trio of do gooders heading straight for Central City... already our men have been taken out." The Eggplantman stated as he gulped.

The ominous figure sighed as he tapped his fingers on his right shoulder pad, only his purple arm visible. "Hmm... this is conflicting. Have you gotten their identify?"

The Eggplantman nodded frantically. "We have, sir. The leader seems to be a tall, lanky man in purple..."

The ominous figure moved his right arm closer to the Eggplantman. "That does sound interesting. Send all of your men in Central City towards the western gates."

The Eggplantman saluted. "I shall do it quickly, your majesty!" And with that, he ran out of the room.

The ominous figure chuckled as he focused his attention on the tv screens focusing on the jungle. "So, Waluigi... you're attempting to stage a rescue, huh? We'll see how much you can handle my assault of Eggplantmen... fufufufufufu..."

* * *

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were at the exit of the Juicy Jingle, having thwarted many of the creatures that dwell within the shadows. Upon arriving, they noticed nothing but darkness beyond the gates, of which raised Waluigi's interest as he approached it.

Gooper noticed the golden plaque on the left brick pillar holding the gate together, wincing his eyes to read it. "Beyond here lies the road to Central City. All who have no business there, please turn back now."

Waluigi scoffed as he kicked the gates open. "Pah! We don't need to be bound by these stupid rules! We're on an adventure!"

Petey rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, Wall... there may be something in there that could be quite dangerous."

Waluigi folded his arms as he eyed Petey suspiciously. "So you rather stay here in the damp, dark jungle where it rains and every single moving thing attempts to rip you to shreds."

Gooper raised his rear right tentacle up. "You got me there. Let's go."

Petey was silenced, as he simply nodded in agreement. Without anymore words, the trio carefully entered into the darkness that waited them beyond the gate, disappearing as the gates closed shut automatically.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the sky, Princess Daisy sighed, still tied up and having failed at trying to escape from her kidnapper, which was the white-colored green stripped machine. Daisy looked down, sighing as she shook her head.

"Hey, you think we could stop at a bathroom soon?" Daisy asked as she felt her stomach grumble angrily, "Because I gotta go... those breakfast burritoes are starting to haunt me..."

The machine ignored her as it continued moving fast amongst the white puffy clouds, slowly heading towards the boundary between the atmosphere of the planet and outer space.

* * *

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper continued trekking through the completely pitch black tunnel, which led to the city.

"It's kinda dark." Petey mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Gee, you think?"

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Gooper asked curiusly.

Waluigi sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Hopefully not long enough... my legs are already sore from going through this stupid jungle..."

Gooper's eyes widened, as he heard the sound of cars honking, people chatting, and loud advertising billboards. "We must be close. I'm hearing traffic."

Petey placed his big leafy hands on his hips. "Traffic? As in how many hits this fanfic gets?"

Waluigi and Gooper briefly paused, turning to Petey to glare at him oddly.

"...Sometimes, I have no idea what you're babbling about, Petey." Gooper asked as he folded his rear tentacles, shaking his head.

Waluigi raised his right hand. "Shhh... I hear cars... and people! And..." He had a disgusted look on his face as he began fanning himself with his right hand. "Euck... we're near the city, all right."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Petey asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Waluigi slapped Petey across his stomach. "Of course, genius! Now come on, let's go! We're delaying our arrival just chatting it up!"

Waluigi exited the dark tunnel first, heading out into the light. He dropped his jaw in disbelief as he looked up, to see a vast sea of skyscrapers sprawling all in front of him. He was literally left speechless as Petey and Gooper also emerged, both of the two also in awe at the huge scale of the city's majestic appearance.

"Look at all of these buildings!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he pointed at them.

Gooper Bloopr folded all of his tentacle arms together. "This is simply amazing... I have never seen so many buildings all in great scope before..."

"What about Ricco Harbor?" Petey commented as he tilted his head to the right.

Gooper eyed Petey, shaking his head as he sighed. "It's called a harbor for a reason, Petey. It's not much of a city."

Petey moved his big leafy hands about. "Yeah, but there were plenty of buildings nearby-"

"That's besides the point!" Waluigi exclaimed as he tossed his hands about. "The fact is, we're in Central City! I'm positive that we'll get all the answers we're looking for!"

Waluigi began marching northward into the city streets, turning around to see that Petey and Gooper dropped their arms, quite shocked.

"Waluigi, you know of this place?" Gooper asked as he rubbed his chin with his right front tentacle.

Waluigi began nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I don't want to elaborate, but... I have quite a lot of history here."

Petey and Gooper glanced at each other, then back at Waluigi.

"A lot of history, hmmm?" Gooper asked, narrowing his eyes.

Waluigi scoffed as he flipped the back of his left hand at Gooper. "Peh! What do you want to know, anyway? It's not that interesting..." He then muttered to himself as he turned around, walking forward as he placed his hands in his overall pockets.

Petey turned to Gooper, moving his big leafy hands in motion. "Should we ask him?"

Gooper patted Petey on the head, telling him as they began to follow Waluigi, "Maybe later. Right now, we should get all the information we can get our hands on..."

Petey and Gooper ran after Waluigi, not wanting to be left behind in the huge metropolis.

* * *

Waluigi led the way, passing by the many different beings populating the city streets. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were catching up, pushing aside the unknown citizens that were in their way. Waluigi then tripped over the sidewalk, landing flat on his face on the concrete of the street. He got up, shaking his head as he growled.

"That didn't go as planned... or as I liked..." He stated, shaking his head and adjusting his purple cap. "Well, at least it couldn't get worse..."

Suddenly, a yellow taxi zoomed right past Waluigi, running over a puddle, which caused Waluigi to be completely soaked. Waluigi dropped his arms down as his eyes were covered by his drenched hat. Petey and Gooper arrived, surprised to see Waluigi completely soaked.

"Whoa! You sure got drenched!" Petey exclaimed as he pointed at Waluigi.

Waluigi groaned as he shook his hands, looking down at his damp clothes. "Yeah, I got a taste of the city... bleh."

Gooper shook is head as he shrugged with his rear tentacles. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. You just need to dry off." He then gave Waluigi a pink towel with his front left tentacle.

Waluigi wiped his face with the pink towel, using it to dry off the rest of his body. He then tossed the towel behind him, sighing as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, this went pleasant. Come on, let's go... we gotta make through this city as quick as possible... it's easy to get lost here..."

As Waluigi was about to make a move, he heard a familiar high pitch cry. Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he looked around, wondering where the shout came from. Suddenly, much to Waluigi's surprise, Toadette tightly hugged Waluigi, rubbing her face in his stomach. Waluigi gawked in surprise as Petey and Gooper looked at each other.

"Oh Waluigi, I knew I would find you here!" Toadette exclaimed with joy as she hugged tighter.

Waluigi was struggling to breathe, pushing Toadette off of him. "What! Toadette, what are you doing here?"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Me and my friend Nikki got blasted, remember? It was luck that we landed in the city!"

"My... this is quite a surprise!" Petey exclaimed as he opened his gigantic mouth.

Gooper nodded in agreement, folding his rear tentacles. "I'll say. Who would have seen this coming?"

Waluigi got an idea, rubbing his chin as he pointed at Toadette with his left hand. "Now that you put it, maybe you can help me out more now that you're with me."

Toadette gasped as she moved her arms about. "Oh, I would love to Wally, but I decided to do some shopping with Nikki since I'm here!" She glanced past Waluigi, looking at Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper. "And hey, since Petey and Gooper are here, maybe they can help!"

Gooper's eyes widened as he waved his front tentacles at Toadette. "Now hold on... we're traveling with Waluigi. We got no time to stop and shop."

Petey nodded, moving his left leafy hand. "Yeah. Otherwise, we would have to stop and swap objectives!"

Everyone stared awklwardly ar Petey, who merely shrugged as the reference when above everyone's heads. Gooper placed his right rear tentacle on his face, sighing as he shook his head.

Waluigi groaned as he folded his arms in annoyance, lowering his eyes. "Anyway, you're not as much help as I would like. Can you at least tell me where to go to get through the city the quickest?"

Toadette raised her right hand. "Ooh, ooh! Maybe you should go see the master robot. I'm sure he'll help you out on your adventure!"

"Master... Robot?" Waluigi remarked as he scratched his head in confusion, staring at Toadette. "What are you blabbering about?"

Toadette giggled as she began hopping up and down. "Just go to the museum! You'll be able to get plenty of answers there!"

It was then that Nikki, the blue colored Noki with a bluish bandanna and a blonde ponytail, ran right up to the trio. She clasped her hands together. "Toadette, there you are!"

Toadette turned around, giving Nikki a high five. "Sorry about stalling, Nikki! I was talking to Waluigi!"

"Well, let's get shopping! We're not getting any younger!" Nikki replied in a chipper tone as she was feeling lively.

"Right! Good luck, Waluigi!" Toadette said as she jumped into Waluigi's arms, kissing him on the nose as she jumped down, grabbing both Petey and Gooper by the arms. "Come on boys, enjoy the city life for once!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gooper exclaimed as all of his tentacles were held together by Toadette.

Petey was just as baffled, his right hand held by Toadette. "Where are we going?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Nikki exclaimed as she danced around with joy.

Toadette giggled, glancing back at Petey and Gooper with a wink. "Yeah, we got a whole day ahead of us!"

Toadette and Nikki turned on the left corner, disappearing behind the building with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper. A wind blew from the north, with Waluigi standing on the sidewalk by himself, his arms flailing by the sides.

"They left me. They took Petey and Gooper, and they left me. How am I suppose to get Daisy now?" Waluigi muttered, shaking his head as he turned around, heading eastward towards the center of the city.

* * *

Waluigi has spent more than an hour in the concrete jungle that is Central City, and already he has gotten the hang on maneuvering around the buildings. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and then landing on the sidewalk, he balanced himself, his arms out. "Oh, this isn't too bad. It's a populated city, but at least I know how to handle myself..."

"Help, help!" Cried out an old, white lady, who was using a walker.

"Already?" Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, sighing of annoyance. "I didn't think this place could have so much trouble, but apparently, there it is, calling for me!" He ran towards the old lady, attempting to help her as he reached out with his right hand. "Pardon me miss, but-"

"Eeep! A creepy old man with a hideous face!" The old lady exclaimed in horror, her face having a horrified expression.

Waluigi was insulted, pulling back his right hand. "Hey! That's not the way I would expect a welcome..."

The old lady took out her purple purse hitting Waluigi with it. "Get away! Shoo!"

Waluigi ran across the street, getting as far away from the old lady as possible. He placed his hands on his knees, panting as he angrily glanced behind him at the old woman. "Weeh... that moron will get what's coming to her." Just as he said that, he watched as the old woman attempted to cross the street, only to get hit by a speeding taxi. He smirked, chuckling. "Well then, looks like my luck is starting to change."

Just as Waluigi stated that, the entire street was suddenly flooded with purple ooze. Waluigi gasped as he poked his head out from the ooze, which was covering blocks with its poisonous flow. Waluigi climbed onto one of the buildings nearby, holding on tightly a he glanced down, to see the ooze rising. Gawking, Waluigi climbed up faster, managing to make it onto the top of the building, which was fifty stories tall. Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he watched the ooze rise higher and higher.

"Sheesh, I didn't expect this when I was exploring the streets," Waluigi commented as he heard a deep pitched male laughter. Waluigi turned around, looking up at the clear blue sky, to see a familiar sight. "That can't be..."

The dark figure was using a purple and black glider, looking down and pointing as he continued laughing, "Ha ha! I finally found you! My no good boss of mine!"

Waluigi's left eye twitched. "No good boss? The only one who fits that description is..." Before he could finish, Waluigi got bombarded by several bombs, forcing him to head westward as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, with the dark figure following his trail. Waluigi jumped off the building, crashing into the wall of a taller building, flopping downwards toward the purple ooze, which was still rising. A bomb was tossed down, the explosion propelling Waluigi into the air. Waluigi screamed as he landed flat on his face on the rooftop of the one hundred and eleventy first story building, getting up and shaking his head as he turned around, spotting the dark figure getting closer. Waluigi dropped his jaw in disbelief as he recognized who the dark figure was.


	54. Tatanga

Waluigi stood up, surprised to recognize the dark figure, who was none other than... "Tatanga? What are you doing all the way out here?"

Tatanga laughed, both of his hands on his stomach. "Snoo**ping as** usual, of course! I'm here to ruin everyone's day while improving mine!"

Waluigi folded his arms, unimpressed. "So basically, you're just trolling the hell out of anyone who gets in your way."

Tatanga laughed heartily as he pointed at Waluigi. "That's right! And seeing as how you're here, I was hoping we could have a friendly troll off!"

"Troll off, huh?" Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, shrugging while closing his eyes. "Well, I would love to, but I'm on this adventure, see, rescuing Daisy..."

Tatanga stuttered, taking a step back. "Daisy? Daisy... why does that particular name seem familiar to me yet it escapes me..." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, now I remember! The spoiled brat from Sarasaland! I kidnapped her more than two decades ago!"

"The one and only." Waluigi commented as he folded his arms again.

Tatanga sighed, lowering his head as his arms dropped. "Well, it's a shame. I was looking forward to having some fun with you."

"What do you mean...?" Waluigi asked, raising his right eyebrow.

Tatanga smirked, motioning his hands as he walked around Waluigi in a circle. "Well, I wanted to see if you still had it in you to make fun of everyone in record time. After all, you are, or at least were, considered the King of Trolling."

Waluigi nodded, placing his right hand on his chin. "That's sorta true, but I somewhat settled down after actually winning sports and parties..." He admitted, shrugging afterwards.

Tatanga sighed, shaking his head. "A shame. You lost your touch, old man." He then rubbed his hands together. "If that's the case, then I'm gonna have to call you out, Waluigi."

"What do you mean by that?" Waluigi asked again, folding his arms and giving Tatanga a suspicious look.

Tatanga scoffed as he pointed at Waluigi. "You're a chicken. You're afraid that I'll best you in an all out troll off."

Waluigi smirked, raising his left eyebrow this time. "Chicken, huh? Well, I may be crisp, but I won't let you grill me like that!"

Tatanga laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Then let's settled this! My wings are already on fire!"

"You don't have wings." Waluigi remarked.

Tatanga waved his hands. "That's besides the point!" He then reached for his back left pocket. "Anyway, let me show you this neat little trinket I stole... err, invented! Yes!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, invented. What is it?"

Tatanga pulled out the item, which was a gray controller, which had a big red button with the words reset on it. "It's a reset button. It lets me reset anything at anytime, as if certain things never happened!' He hugged the button tightly, commenting, "Oh, how I love this button! It lets me cause all the mayhem I could ever ask for!"

Waluigi blinked, then smirked, tapping his fingertips together as he chuckled. "Oh, in that case, I'm up for some trolling... wahahahaha..."

It was then that Daisy popped up in Waluigi's thought bubble. "Hey beanpole! You're suppose to be rescuing me!"

Waluigi grabbed Daisy out of the thought bubble and chucked her down the building. "Yeah yeah, I'll rescue you later!" He then approached Tatanga, extending out his left arm. "All right, Tatanga, let the Troll Off begin!"

Tatanga chuckled with glee as he shook Waluigi's hand. "All right, you won't regret this!" He spotted the Central City Building, which was the tallest structure in the entire city. He pointed at it, turning to Waluigi. "We'll meet back there in a hour, and we'll reset time so we can troll again? Deal?"

Waluigi nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Deal! Let's do this!"


	55. The Troll Off

Silver was still delivering pizzas, making his return to Pizza Hut by heading eastward in Central City. "Man, I can't wait to get my pay check... should be good!"

Waluigi ran towards Silver, laughing as he moved his fingerbits rapidly.

Silver noticed Waluigi, waving casually to him. "Hey, Wally, how is it going?" He greeted cheerfully.

Waluigi grabbed the seven boxes of pizzas Silver was holding, and tossed all of them into the silver colored humanoid hedgehog's face. Waluigi laughed as he then pushed Silver down, running over him.

Silver groaned, his left leg twitching as he muttered, "Well, at least I still have my personality."

* * *

Tatanga watched as several pigeons were flying with no care in the world. Tatanga then took out a bazooka, firing powerful jets of water at the pigeons, causing them to fall down to their deaths, landing on innocent human citizens below. Tatanga laughed as he jumped away like a deranged, happy clown.

* * *

Toadette and Nikki were just about finished with their shopping, having brought practically everything that they could ever dream off. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both groaned, holding far more than they could handle and imagine.

"Gee, we sure did a lot of shopping, Toadette!" Nikki exclaimed, still in a happy go lucky mode.

Toadette smiled as she let out a sigh, placing both of her hands on her stomach, feeling a cramp. "Yeah, I don't think I can carry anymore..."

"You're telling us!" Gooper and Petey exclaimed in unison.

Toadette and Nikki gasped, both turning to the boys and asking in unison, "Oh, are you boys okay?"

"Okay? This hurts us tremendously!" Gooper exclaimed, his eyes popping out of his head as he held the packages with all of his tentacles.

Toadette giggled as she clasped her hands together. "Don't worry! We just have one more store to go to!"

"Hey, isn't that Waluigi?" Nikki asked, spotting Waluigi zipping towards them.

Waluigi laughed as he barrelled the group into the air, snatching all of the packages Petey and Gooper were holding.

"No! My clothes!" Nikki exclaimed in horror, her hands on her face as she frantically hopped up and down.

Toadette trembled, holding her hands up to her chest as she began crying. "No! My prized accessories!"

Gooper planted all of his tentacles onto his face. "No! The chance for us to break free from these shopping freaks!"

Petey simply rubbed the side of his head with his right leafy hand. "Well, I guess Waluigi woke up on the wrong side of bed today."

* * *

Tatanga grabbed a hive full of angry yellow Zingers, shaking the hive and then zapping it with electricity. He then grabbed a blue remote controller and zapped the hive, copying the hive twenty five times. Tatanga then hid behind a glass box, pressing a button that released all of the angry Zingers, stinging innocent passerbys.

Tatanga laughed with glee as he tapped his fingers. "Excellent... wa ha ha ha!"

* * *

Waluigi looked down, seeing innocent human natives and tourists walking amongst the relatively calm streets. Waluigi rubbed his hands together as he grabbed a huge barrel of cement, pouring it all over the people, trapping them in the cement.

"Wahaha! Score one more for Waluigi!" Waluigi cheered as he pumped his fist.

* * *

Much later, after being chased by the angry citizens and tourists, both Waluigi and Tatanga met up at the peak of the Central City Building, which coincidentally looked like the Empire State Building.

Not that it matters.

Anyway, both Waluigi and Tatanga approached each other, their clothes ripped to shreds, as well as receiving bruises all across the body, most visibly in the face.

"So, how did you do?" Tatanga asked as he flexed his muscles. "I took candy from all of the city's babies, I harrassed all five thousand of Central City's wild skunks, I caused a epidemic by making all the old citizens sneeze until they dropped, and I stole all of the residents and tourists' undergarments!"

Waluigi scoffed as he folded his arms. "Well, I see you got quite a load. On the other hand, I trapped people in cement, stole everyone's belongings and tossed them into a green acid generator, caused several glasses of windows to break by screaming in one hundred microphones simutaneously, set an entire column of houses on fire..."

Tatanga dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Green acid generator... that's the best one!" He bowed down, bowing to Waluigi. "You sir, have me beat. Here." He took out the reset button, handing it to Waluigi. "I have no need for trolling now that my crown has been stolen..."

Waluigi laughed, patting Tatanga on the head. "Well, it's all in good hands, Tatanga." He looked at the button, then turned to Tatanga. "So, how does this work?"

Tatanga smiled, wrapping his arm around Waluigi. "Well, when you want someone else to be immune to it with you, you have that person hold on to you. Then you press the button!"

Waluuigi smiled as he nodded. "Ahhh... all right." He pressed the button, causing everyone and everything, except for himself and Tatanga, to be warped, resetting all that has occurred. Waluigi blinked, looking down, to see all the damage that he and Tatanga caused deleted. "Well what do you know... it works!"

Tatanga laughed, pulling his arm away from Waluigi. "See? I told you!" He dusted his hands off, pulling a propeller on his head. "Now if you excuse me, I'm heading off, to have more fun at torturing people! Ha ha ha!' He took off, heading westward.

Waluigi shrugged, placing the reset button into his front left overalls pocket as he folded his arms. "Great! Now that I got that out of the way..." He looked down, scratching his head. "Where the hell do I go now?"


	56. Rail Grinding

Waluigi folded his arms, looking down from the balcony of the Central City Building. He let out a sigh of annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Great. How the hell am I gonna get down here?"

Suddenly, he titled his head to the right, to spot a red and yellow colored grinding rail. Could it be the way to get out...?

...

"...Nah. Too stupid." Waluigi commented as he impatiently tapped his left foot. Closing his eyes, Waluigi let out an annoyed sigh as he shrugged. "Oh fine! It's not like I can't just take the elevator!" He jumped onto the grinding rail, grinding downwards the building...

...Which was very tall. Being the tallest building in a city of skyscrapers says something. Especially when the building in question is over four thousand stories tall...

"Wait, WHAT!" Waluigi exclaimed as his eyes widened with fear. "You mean to tell me that the elevator being slow wasn't exaggerated?" He screamed as he felt like he was going to fall off, flailing his arms about as he moved either leftward or rightward.

Thousands of the human passerbies looked up, spotting Waluigi flailing about on the grinding rail. They gasped as they pointed, wondering what would happen to the lanky man.

Waluigi tried to keep his balance as much as possible, but the winds started to pick up, much to his dismay. He yelped as he felt the sharp cold winds blow directly in his face.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Two minutes later, Waluigi was a thousand stories below the top of the Central City Building, still having a long way to go. Eventually, despite grabbing all the bright, shining yellow rings to his advantage of having more cash on him, Waluigi got sick of this.

"Time to save myself some time and get the hell off this damn thing!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled a yellow parachute from inside his dark blue overalls, placing it on his back as he jumped off, activating the parachute. Waluigi then landed safely on one of the elevated highways of Central City, standing just above the speedy traffic. Waluigi smiled, his hands on his hips as he turned around, looking up at the Central City Building.

"Well, at least that venture is over..." Waluigi muttered. He then heard a loud honk coming from the east, prompting Waluigi to turn his head to the right, much to his horror...


	57. The GUN Truck

A wild GUN Truck appeared!

"A GUN truck? Oh no..." Waluigi groaned as he grimaced, preparing to make a run for it as he headed westward. "Gotta go fast... GOTTA GO FAST!"

The GUN truck honked loudly as it chased after Waluigi, blaring its horn so loud it caused the windows of every single building and vehicle nearby to break apart. The GUN truck was larger than any of the trucks or buses on the elevated highway, which made the chase even more frightening!

Waluigi noticed an abandoned yellow skateboard nearby a lamp post. He grabbed it and started riding on it, swerving between the many trucks, taxi cabs, suvs, and buses. The GUN truck plowed right through the vehicles, dead set on getting Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he glanced back, to see that the GUN truck was very close, prompting him to skateboard faster, pushing his body to his limits as he jumped off a wooden ramp, performing airborne tricks as he landed on a street heading downhill.

"That'll lose the chump for a while!" Waluigi laughed as he turned left, then right, then left again, before swerving around to heading downward to the south. Suddenly, Waluigi turned around, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

The GUN truck was spiraling downwards as well, just waiting to rail Waluigi. Waluigi knocked down several trash cans, but the GUN truck plowed through them like confetti. Waluigi did some quick thinking, going through another wooden ramp and making a swift turn around, going through several fast zippers that sent him upward and then high into the clear blue sky, only for him...

...to hit a brick wall, falling into the community pool several feet below. Waluigi popped right out five seconds later, despite being completely soaked. He took the damp skateboard and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, skate boarding away as fast as he could, the GUN truck making a large splash. There was a small quake, and all the water splashed everywhere, emptying the pool. The GUN truck went through the hard pavement, before coming back onto the street level.

Waluigi ran up several stairs, reaching the rooftops of the buildings. He began skateboarding away, only to see the GUN truck going right through the buildings like they were nothing.

"What the? It can do this too?" Waluigi exclaimed in shock as he glanced back.

The GUN truck blazed its horn several more times. Waluigi noticed that there were no more buildings left, so he turned sharply to the left and headed northward, performing more air tricks as he landed on the pavement of the street. The GUN truck turned around,k taking out several homing missiles and firing them at Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he narrowly dodged each missile, noticing that eight were fired. Waluigi glanced back, his eyes widening as his mouth was gaping, to see eight missiles inside the front of the GUN truck all fired at once, all heading at Waluigi. Waluigi tried swerving left and right, but the missiles continued to chase him, until making impact.

BOOM!

"D'oh I Missed!" Waluigi exclaimed angrily as the skateboard he was using exploded, causing his body to fall down and start rolling downwards. Waluigi was uncomfortable, but he used this as a new method of escaping the GUN truck, which had ore tricks underneath its metal coating. Waluigi rolled to the left and right, swerving underneath the vehicles that were driving up and down the road, only for them to be crushed by the speeding GUN truck, which started firing out rapid fireworks, which caused the buildings and trees to catch on fire, the wind propelled by the passing of the GUN truck causing it to spread easily. Waluigi went off course, landing in hot battery green acid, causing him to fly out in pain, screaming as he flailed his arms about, completely burnt by the green fire surrounding his entire body. The GUN truck honked as it summoned two giant buzz saws.

Waluigi panted, glancing behind him to see the buzz saws coming at him. He screamed as he shook his head, screaming in pain, disbelief, and rage all at the same time, "**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TRUCK!**"


	58. Shopping Doesn't Seem So Boring

"Man, this is tedious." Gooper Blooper grimaced as he held the huge packages with all of his tentacles.

Petey Piranha yawned in agreement, holding the huge packages with both of his leafy hands. "And boring. I can't believe we're actually doing this instead of getting vengance against those robots!"

Toadette ran up to them, tossing more packages on the boys. "Come on, guys! Don't just stand there!"

"Yeah, we got more stuff to buy!" Nikki exclaimed as she also tossed more packages onto them.

Petey and Gooper groaned as they watched Toadette and Nikki zip for more uneeded accessories.

"I don't know how much longer my tentacles can take this..." Gooper gasped as his eyes were bulging. "This is too heavy for me..."

Petey sighed as he slowly nodded his huge head. "I just wonder what that ol' Waluigi is up to..."

* * *

"I wish I went shopping with Toadette and Nikki instead of this!" Waluigi exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could from the GUN Truck. "At least shopping involves no bloodthirsty trucks that want to kill you!"

Despite running from building to building, Waluigi could only glance back in disbelief to see the GUN Truck plowing right through them, causing massive property damage to the city.


	59. This Truck Just Won't Quit!

Waluigi continued running from the GUN truck, which was still chasing him up and down and all around Central City. Danger was lurking around every turn, but Waluigi ignored it since the only danger he had was getting killed by a killer truck.

"I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque!" Waluigi quoted as he jumped over several hurdles, glancing behind him as he then had an odd look on his face. "Who the hell puts hurdles on a road? What is this, the Olympics?"

As Waluigi kept running, he slipt on a misplaced banana peel, causing him to crash into a tall brick building face first. Waluigi groaned, being as flat as paper, only to be plowed by the speeding GUN truck, who was out for blood. Waluigi screamed, running faster than he normally could as the GUN truck purposely bumped into him repeatedly. Waluigi tried firing several of his purple electric balls at the truck, but it had no effect.

Waluigi's eyes widened with shock. "Not even electricity worked? How is this friggin' truck so damn efficent?" He exclaimed, shaking his head as he then ran faster.


	60. Meeting With The Master Robot

Waluigi continued running around at the speed of sound, going through literally half of Central City as the GUN Truck did not stop. Waluigi kept glancing back every now and then, trying to avoid being run over while at the same time trying not to crash into civilians, buildings, piles of trash, or other things that would be found on the road.

"I must be close to the library..." Waluigi thought to himself as he panted, "This damn truck can't follow me everywhere..."

Suddenly, as Waluigi approached an opening in the sewer, he was pulled down by a grayish mechanical arm. The GUN Truck went zooming over the opening, still heading downwards.

Waluigi panted, his hands on his knees as he tried catching his breath. "Oh... lord... that was... too close..." He looked up, smiling as he approached the robot that saved him. "Thanks, whoever you are. You saved my bacon!"

The robot chuckled, remarking in a robotic monotone, "But you're not the species made of bacon! You're but a primate!"

Waluigi eyed the robot suspiciously. "Say... aren't you a R.O.B.?"

The robot nodded. "A Robotic Operating Buddy? Yes, I am." He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I also happen to be the Master Robot. Pleased to meet you here, Waluigi."

Waluigi dropped his jaws in disbeliief, his eyes widening. "Wha..."


	61. Crawl Through The Sewer

R.O.B., or in this case the Master Robot, helped to clean Waluigi off, as well as take him through the stinky green sewers of Central City, narrowly avoiding getting chased by the GUN Truck. Waluigi glanced from left to right to see rats and roaches scurry into the cracks in the stone walls.

"Isn't this odd for a robot to be hanging out?" Waluigi asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, a smelly sewer? That has to be degrading?"

ROB turned around, shaking his head. "Don't fret. Using the unexpected helps me out in every situation I come across." He faced forward again. "Besides, this is the quickest way to get into the private sections of the library without getting caught by the press."

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow. "The press, eh...?" He rubbed his chin. "That sounds quite interesting... hmmm... a bit too interesting..."

ROB continued speaking while moving forward, hovering slightly above the green sewer water. "You're here because you need some help on identifying the creatures that kidnapped Daisy, correct?"

Waluigi's eyes widened up. "Yeah, how did you figure that out?"

ROB chuckled, turning his head back to Waluigi. "I'm called the master robot for a reason."


	62. Out Of The Sewer

Waluigi and ROB, aka the Master Robot, were approaching the end of the sewer, with ROB turning around, pointing upward with his left mechanical arm.

"This is the way out," ROB confirmed as he nodded. "You don't have to worry about anyone tracking us. I set up plenty of traps that would send them packing."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head. "But how did we get off scratch free?"

ROB chuckled. "It automatically turns off whenever I come across through here! When I'm not around, however..."

Waluigi rubbed his chin. "It seems like I have a lot to learn from you."

ROB nodded back. "Believe me, you'll be a better man once you learn how to handle situations in a somewhat different light." A mechanical ladder emerged from the east end of the stone wall, with ROB climbing it. "Follow me now. We're much better off discussing this situation in cleaner quarters."

Waluigi nodded in agreement as he grabbed the ladder, climbing right after ROB.


	63. It's A Library And A Museum

Waluigi and ROB were in the private section of the library, with ROB closing off the sewer connection. Waluigi looked around, all of the books organized, everything appearing so clean.

"Yeah, this is nice..." Waluigi commented as he placed his arms around the back of his head, opening his eyes as he realized something. "Hold on, wasn't this suppose to be a museum?"

ROB chuckled. "Either the author made a mistake and not realized that he mixed up a library with a museum, or more likely..." ROB showed Waluigi the survellience screens, showing off the entire building. "This place is both a museum AND a library."

Waluigi gawked, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "No wonder you're considered the master robot..."

ROB chuckled again, patting Waluigi on the back. "Well, I have a treasure trove of knowledge, and I have a large number of experience." ROB turned leftward to face Waluigi. "After all, that's how I helped you and your uncle survive that freezing winter."

Waluigi's face turned whiter as he grabbed ROB, shaking him. "My uncle! I forgot completely about him! How is he doing?"

ROB sighed as he shook his head. "Well... it's a long story..." He looked back up at Waluigi. "Are you sure you want to hear it? It is indeed quite tragic..."

Waluigi nodded his head frantically. "He's the only blood relative I have left. I have to know if he's okay or not."

ROB broke Waluigi's grip, hovering down as he headed upstairs to the north. "Follow me, then. This might be tough for you to swallow..."

Waluigi folded his arms, stulking behind as he shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this..."


	64. The Eggplant Wizard Reveals Himself!

Waluigi and ROB were in the highest room of the private section of the library and museum, where ROB was telling Waluigi of the tragic news that befell of his uncle. Waluigi was speechless, not being able to remark in anyway.

"Your uncle was an all right guy... sure, he was somewhat shorter than you and he had a big beard, but he looked the same otherwise," ROB commented as he poured Waluigi some coffee. "It's quite tragic how he met his end... blasted away by a powerful hurricane... he said that he wanted me to give you something special from him when the time came that he would die..." ROB gave Waluigi the up. "I'm going to go get it, so stay put."

Waluigi drank the entire coffee down, gasping as he was still shocked, his eyes widened. He turned his head, to spot ROB coming back, a golden amulet in his mechanical arms.

"Your uncle wanted you to wear this." ROB commented as he handed Waluigi the amulet.

Waluigi eyed the amulet, and then placed it over him, wearing the amulet proudly. He looked down at it for several seconds, looking back up at ROB. "It's... too much..." He rubbed his nose. "This is all too much to take in..."

ROB patted Waluigi on the back. "Now now, you're in good company here. Don't worry if you have to let you a few tears..."

Suddenly, the Library and Museum shook, causing ROB and Waluigi to fall on the ground. Waluigi got up, looking left and right. ROB was helped up by Waluigi.

"That was no natural quake," ROB commented as he opened up the windows, looking up and spotting a large purple blimp. "Look! Up there!"

Waluigi stood to ROB's left, looking up as he squinted. There was a humanoid vegetable visible on the screen that was played on the blimp.

"Greetings, you mortal fools!" The vegetable exclaimed as he laughed, pointing with his wooden staff, "I amm the Eggplant Wizard, the one in charge of my lovely Eggplant Army! My Eggplantmen and Primids have been causing a ruckus, as well as several other minions, most of them robots..."

Waluigi formed fists, gritting his teeth. "So, he's the one who caused Daisy to be kidnapped!"

Eggplant Wizard coughed a bit as he moved his staff away. "Anyway, I just like to say that you'll soon be workinng under me, and that the Eggplant race will rule! FWO HA HA HA!"

ROB rolled his eyes. "What kind of laugh was that?"

"No time for that!" Waluigi exclaimed as he grabed ROB, shaking him. "Tell me you have an electronical device I can use!"

ROB handed Waluigi a yellow colored electronic device. "All right. I'm not sure what you're planning with it, but-"

Waluigi snatched the device and pressed several buttons, trying to contact Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper.


	65. The News Breaks Out To Petey and Gooper

Gooper Blooper sighed as he dropped all the products that Toadette and Nikki brought. "I can't carry anymore... my poor tentacles are too weak..."

Petey Piranha simply gobbled the packages he was holding, storing them inside his stomach's hammer space. "What you need is some nice treatment on those tentacles." Petey suggested, suddenly feeling a rumble inside him. "Eh? What the?" He spat out a yellow electronical device, turning it on to spot Waluigi. "Wally?"

Waluigi nodded, seeing Petey and Gooper through the screen. "Yeah! We got a major break through!" Waluigi then showed Petey and Gooper the image of the Eggplant Wizard on the blimp. "This loser is responsible for all those robots!"

Petey and Gooper both gasped in shock as they looked at each other.

"Well, we can't just stand here!" Gooper exclaimed, his tentacles returning to form. "We gotta go find you and regroup!"

Petey tilted his head to the right. "I take it that you're in the museum, right?"

Waluigi shrugged. "It's more of a library mixed with a museum." He frantically waved his arms. "But hurry! Time is of the essence!"

Petey and Gooper nodded as they headed southward. Toadette and Nikki came back from having had some tea inside the coffee shop, watching Petey and Gooper dash.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Toadette asked as she jumped up and down.

Nikki rubbed her hands against each other. "Maybe we should follow them, Dette. They seem to have discovered something."

Toadette gasped as she nodded in agreement. "Of course! Why didn't I see it?" She briefly hugged Nikki, saying as she then dashed after Petey and Gooper, "You're a genius, Nikki! Come on!"

Nikki giggled as she dashed after Toadette.


	66. Ambushed In The City

Gooper Blooper and Petey Piranha, followed by Toadette and Nikki, were approaching the Museum and Library as fast as they could, when they all stopped, seeing a hot dog vendor nearby. Toadette's stomach growled, prompting the young humanoid mushroom girl to dash to the line.

Gooper placed his front left tentacle on his head. "Toadette, we don't have time to stop and eat! We have to meet up with Waluigi!"

Toadette moaned, turning around and placing her hands behind her back, opening her eyes in a cutesy fashion. "But Goops, I'm so hungry... please please please please?"

Nikki rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you can't fault a girl for wanting to eat."

Petey placed both of his big leafy hands behind the back of his large head. "Well, I'm all for eating, but we gotta meet Waluigi."

Just as Petey finished his sentence, the four characters were surrounded by an army of Super Scope wielding Primids, who were all ready to fire. Toadette and Nikki yelped as they held onto each other, while Petey and Gooper had their arms in the air.

"Don't move!" One of the Primids shouted as he stepped forward. "These Super Scopes are fully charged! Don't make any sudden movements!"


	67. Time To Go Save My Friends

Waluigi turned to ROB, having seen what just happened to Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Nikki. "Blast! Those Primids have my friends captured!"

ROB simply shook his head. "Hmm. Maybe you should go get them first."

Waluigi nodded, but he frowned. "But then I would be delaying my advent to get Daisy! I don't know who to get, my friends or the princess!"

ROB rubbed Waluigi on the back. "Just do what you feel is right, Waluigi. I understand how tough this whole situation can be..."

Waluigi sighed as he closed his eyes. After fifteen seconds, he snapped his fingertips together. "Thanks for the consolation, Master Robot." He then shook ROB's left mechanical arm as Waluigi prepared to dash, when he turned to ROB. "Any way out of here?"

ROB chuckled as he moved towards Waluigi. "I'm glad you asked."

A few moments later, a large truck similar to the GUN Truck bursted through the hard concrete. The truck was colored gray, with stripes of the rainbow over it. Waluigi sat in the passenger's seat as ROB handled the driving.

"I acquired a retired GUN Truck and gave it some modifications," ROB stated to Waluigi as he honked the horn, "This thing is enviromental friendly, and it doesn't hurt civilians, or buildings!"

"But that doesn't excuse you for DRIVING LIKE CRAZY!" Waluigi exclaimed as he held onto his seat, watching as ROB drove the truck crazily, zipping left and right, up and down as they tried to find Waluigi's captured friends.


	68. The Adventure Keeps On Truckin'

Waluigi and ROB were riding downhill on the speeding GUN Truck that ROB fixed up, gently pushing the other vehicles to the side due to its gentle gesture. Waluigi screamed as he began panicking, feeling paranoid as ROB drove crazier than expected. The truck came across the hot dog stand that Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Nikki were held hostage by the Primids by, knocking away all the Primids with a loud blast of the horn.

"Come on! Get in!" Waluigi exclaimed as he stuck his head out from the window.

Looking at each other, Gooper grabbed both Toadette and Nikki as he used his rear tentacles to whirl in the air, with Petey flapping his big leafy hands, following as they got into the truck. Going to the back, Gooper sat behind Waluigi, placing the seatbelts on himself, as well as for Toadette and Nikki, who were sitting in the middle, while Petey sat behind ROB, apparently being too big for seatbelts.

ROB turned around, looking at the four characters, mainly at Toadette and Nikki. "You young folks better hold on. This may be quite rough."

Toadette clapped her hands together. "Rough? This sounds fun!"

Nikki was bouncing as much as she could. "Oh joy, oh joy, I can't wait!"

Gooper rolled his eyes. "Kids these days..."

ROB turned to Petey, narrowing his eyes. "Petey, you can't fit the seatbelts on you again?"

Petey shrugged. "What? I grew a lot." He let out a loud yawn. "Also, I'm pretty exhausted."

ROB sighed as he started up the truck again. "Well, I'm officially calling this the NUG Truck."

Waluigi slapped his right hand on his forehead. "You just flipped GUN backwards."

ROB shrugged. "Now is not a time for constructive critism, Waluigi!" He looked at the rearview mirror, to see several GUN Trucks spiraling towards them. "We got company!"

Waluigi, Gooper, Toadette, and Nikki all glanced behind, screaming as they saw the surprisingly huge number of GUN Trucks coming after them. Petey glanced back, shrugging as he took the moment to relax. ROB started up the truck, and the renamed NUG Truck took off, a sharp turn to the left heading southward towards the costal highway, with all the destructive GUN Trucks following.


	69. Escape From The GUN Trucks

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Nikki were with ROB in the modified GUN Truck, which ROB recently has renamed the NUG Truck, simplying switching the name backwards. The horde of GUn Trucks were causing property damage to the highest degree, destroying buildings, pushing other vehicles out of the way, knocking down trees, and causing civilians to run for their lives.

"Is it possible for this many trucks to be chasing us?" Nikki asked as she raised her right hand.

ROB nodded his head, focusing on the road. "Yes."

"Is it possible for this much property in the city to be destroyed?" Toadette asked as she had her hands together on her lap.

ROB continued nodding his head. "Yes."

"Is it possible for us to escape with our lives before getting crushed by bloodthirsty trucks?" Waluigi asked fearfully, his eyes wider.

ROB said nothing as he made a sharp right turn, causing everyone to hold onto each other, with Waluigi clenching his chair yet again.

"When I wanted a wild ride, this isn't what I had in mind!" Gooper exclaimed, holding onto Toadette with his front tentacles and to the chair with his rear tentacles.

The horde of GUN Trucks, five of them going after the heroes, all summoned chainsaws, using them to cut through the road, causing several cracks. The group screamed as ROB manuevered his best around the cracks, causing some headaches as he made a spectatular slam down on the ground, causing the entire street to shake. The GUN Truck in the middle summoned several pistols from its headlights, firing rapidly at the group.

Waluigi looked back, yelping as he pulled himself back in, holding down his purple cap as the wind blew harshly from the NUG Truck going fast.

ROB then jumped off the road, turning the NUG Truck to the western direction as they landed on the highway, causing part to break off from impact. The five GUN Trucks followed using propellers, the other four summoning rifles and firing plenty of shots down at the highway, causing most of the cars in the highway to go swerving off or crashing. Petey caught a glimpse of what was happening, surprised to see all this damage being done.

"This is one turn of events we got!" He exclaimed as he looked forward, seeing the huge sprawling ocean beyond the highway, spotting a military base adjacent to the city and Juicy Jungle. "Ehhh?"


	70. GUN Trucks, GUN Trucks Everywhere

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Nikki were still with ROB in the NUG Truck, being chased by the growing horde of GUN Trucks. Waluigi has hatched a screwy plan, but he intended on screwing over the GUN Trucks.

"This may sound crazy, but listen," Waluigi started as he pulled out a piece of paper, pointing at it, "I illustrated a plan to take those trucks down."

Toadette eyed Waluigi suspiciously. "You hatched a plan, yet you didn't write or draw it."

Waluigi pushed Toadette to the side. "Shaddap. Anyway, the plan is this. Petey, Gooper and I head up, throwing off the GUN Trucks following us. ROB will drive us to safety."

ROB shook his head. "I don't know, Waluigi... this plan of yours sounds quite reckless..."

Gooper folded all of his tentacles together in annoyance. "And stupid."

Waluigi snapped at Gooper and ROB. "Look, do we wanna save our skins, or be blasted by trucks?"

Petey shrugged. "He does have a point. After all, considering what Chapter 15 was like, anything is possible."

Everyone looked at Petey oddly. Petey wrapped both of his big leafy hands behind his head.

"Petey, just what is with you and breaking the fourth wall?" Waluigi asked as he scratched his head. "Seventy chapters in and you're still acting crazy and such."

Petey tilted his head to the left. "Can't help it if I'm crazy like that. Heh heh heh."

Gooper eyed Petey oddly. "I really question your intelligence, Pete. I'm worried about you."

A few seconds passed. Everyone then hit their head on the ceiling of the truck as they came crashing down, the NUG Truck being blasted several times by the three GUN Trucks, which were using rapid fire.

"You better hurry up with that plan, Wally!" Nikki exclaimed as she trembled. "I don't wanna be fried!"

Waluigi raised his hands. "Now just calm down, guys. We can take this..." He then looked forward, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "What... the..."

In front of them, far off in the horizon, the entire clear blue sky turned mysteriously dark. But it wasn't natural, oh no. It was _thousands upon thousands_ of GUN Trucks, all of them with one shared goal - take down Waluigi and Co.

ROB shook his head. "Maybe you guys are better off staying in the truck. You won't stand a chance against a thousand of them."

"We won't stand a chance as it is!" Waluigi exclaimed as he grabbed ROB from behind and shook him. "Can't you make this truck invisible or something?"

ROB glared at Waluigi. "I'm a robot, not a miracle worker."

BAM! ROB accidentally drove the NUG Truck through several red colored high rise apartments, causing them to topple and explode. ROB looked down, turning back to the others as he chuckled nervously.

"And that is why you don't drink and drive, kids," ROB commented, referring to Toadette and Nikki.

Both Toadette and Nikki placed their hands on their hips. "But you can't! You're a robot!"

ROB sighed as he shook his head. "True, but the temptation is out there..."

Waluigi slapped his forehead. "Forget dreaming about drinking booze! GET US OUTTA HERE!"


	71. Time To Break The Fourth Wall

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well what do you know, this fanfic is 2 years old! And what better way to celebrate than actually write and complete it! ...Even though we still have loads of stuff to go through... oi...

* * *

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Nikki were still with ROB in the NUG Truck, being chased by the growing horde of GUN Trucks. Thousandsof GUN Trucks were heading towards the heroes, planning to take the entire city with them.

"This is not going to end well for us," Petey commented as he rubbed the back of his gigantic head with his right leafy hand.

Waluigi placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Petey."Gee, what makes you think that?" He sarcastically asked.

Petey shrugged in response, accepting fate as it is. "Well, at least we had a good run. Hopefully the next fanfic involving us won't have this much trouble."

Everyone looked at Petey oddly again.

"Look, I know we tore down the fourth wall," Waluigi explained as he waved his arms at Petey, "But do you have to make it a habit of stating the obvious?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, TV Tropes did nominate me for being Captain Obvious."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "TV Tropes. We have a TV Tropes for this story." He planted his right hand on his face. "Maybe I should have just stayed home instead of doing this stupid adventure..."

Gooper's eyes started spiraling as he couldn't handle the situation. "Waluigi, Petey, stop... I don't think I can take one more word of this nonsense you're both blabbering about..."

Nikki jumped onto Gooper, rubbing him. "There there, Mr. Bloop. These two are just pointing out how wacky this story is turning out."

Gooper eyed Nikki. "And you! You're talking about the same nonsense as they are!"

ROB turned his head around. "I don't mean to rush you guys or anything, but we should do something about these GUN Trucks."

Toadette started trembling with fright as she whimpered. "Oooh! I know I said I wanted to go out with a bang, but I don't think my body is ready just yet!"

Waluigi shook his fists. He looked up, going back to the front. "Right, that's it. ROB, drive right into those GUN Trucks."

ROB's eyes widened as he turned to Waluigi. "What! You can't be serious!"

Waluigi glanced back at ROB. "I'm as serious as suicide. Now go, take me there!"

Gooper placed his front right tentacle on his forehead. "This is a bad idea..."

ROB sighed as he nodded, deciding to go with Waluigi's plan. "I hope this works, Waluigi..." He then watched as Waluigi climbed out of the truck, climbing onto the roof.

Waluigi hung onto the NUG Truck as tightly as he could, the wind blowing harshly against him. His purple cap was blown off, revealing his brown hair as he looked up, opening his eyes, to see the thousands of GUN Trucks coming closer. All of the GUN Trucks summoned rifles, firing several shots at Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he rolled around, trying to avoid being blasted. This wouldn't do well, as Waluigi was hit several times, his blood splattering on the top of the NUG Truck.

"I could really use some help here, guys!" Waluigi exclaimed as he was shot on the face, being blasted off the truck. He grabbed the NUG truck by the back, holding on tightly as he felt his energy lowering.

"Should we go help him?" Gooper asked as he looked up out of the right window.

Petey joined Gooper, rubbing his head with his right leafy hand. "Well, it wouldn't be called Waluigi's Adventure if Waluigi was to be killed."

Toadette pouted as she shook her arms frantically, shouting at the two bosses, "Would you stop breaking the fourth wall and go help him already? I'm sure the audience is starting to get bored of all this yapping!"

Petey and Gooper both shrugged as they climbed up onto the top of the NUG Truck, only for them to be blasted. Gooper grabbed the back of the truck with his two front tentacles, holding onto Petey with his rear tentacles, who was dangling upside down.

Waluigi was panting, feeling like he could collapse at any moment, still rolling about despite the fact that he lost a lot of blood from being shot so many times. "We can't go down on a whimper, guys! We can... do this... we... can... do..." He closed his eyes, groaning in pain as he stopped rolling, holding onto the top of the truck as he placed his right hand on his chest. "Damn... my heart... GACK!... feels intense pain... ough... feeling body cramps all over..."


	72. Time To Hit The Sky

Waluigi was on the top of the NUG Truck, feeling pain everywhere as he felt cramps all over. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were with him, trying to hold on as much as possible. Toadette and Nikki were still with ROB, who drove the NUG Truck. The thousands of GUN Trucks were getting closer.

"I don't think we're gonna make it..." Waluigi whispered as he coughed, being unable to stay conscious. "This... is... too much..."

Toadette heard Waluigi in pain, and she shook her fists as she had a determined face. "This has gone far enough!" She climbed out of the window, climbing onto the top of the truck as she turned to Petey. "You can fly up high, right?"

Petey nodded, holding onto the top of the truck as he approached Toadette. "Yes, I can. Why do you ask?"

Toadette grabbed Waluigi, placing him in Petey's red pouch. "You're gonna have to fly as much as you can, big guy! I don't think we're gonna survive this!"

Gooper sighed as he shook his head. "Sadly, Toadette has a good point. We don't stand a chance against all these trucks."

Petey glanced at Gooper, then back at Toadette and nodded. "Right. I'll do my best. Climb in!"

Toadette and Gooper nodded as they climbed into Petey's pouch, Toadette on the left and Gooper on the right, with Waluigi squarely in the middle. Petey began flapping his big leafy hands, taking off as he was in the air, heading up and up, more skyscrapers popping up behind the skyscrapers in front of the highway as the thousands of GUN Trucks appeared as a dust cloud. The sight of them became smaller and smaller as Petey went high enough to go straight into the large white puffy clouds, being high in the sky. Toadette and Gooper looked up and down and all around, seeing that they were safe from the GUN Trucks.

"What a relief," Toadette peeped as she sighed, rubbing her forehead, turning to Gooper. "I'm glad we managed to escape that."

Gooper sighed as he shook his head. "Yes, but I feel bad for the Master Robot and Nikki. And not only that, but..." He pointed at Waluigi. "We seem to have lost Waluigi!"

Toadette gasped as she raised her arms. "No! That can't be possible!"

Petey tilted his head. "Is Waluigi okay, guys?"

Indeed, Waluigi was in so much pain, his conscious was knocked out, prompting him to slink further into Petey's pouch.


	73. We're In The Sky?

Waluigi, Toadette, Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were all high in the sky, flying over the white puffy clouds that covered up the tall skyscrapers just below. Waluigi, Toadette, and Gooper Blooper were inside Petey's pouch, who was flapping his gigantic leafy wings, simply going higher and higher, not knowing which direction to go in.

Petey continued flapping, saying, "Well, on the plus side, we lost all those GUN Trucks."

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms. "Yeah, but the bad side is, we still don't know where Daisy is."

"Or those robots that attacked us." Gooper added, waving his rear right tentacle.

Toadette held her hands together as she nodded her head. "Yeah, this might be trouble..." She then turned to Waluigi. "Weren't you heading eastward, Waluigi?"

Waluigi turned to Toadette. "Of course! That's where the robot with Daisy was heading!"

Toadette rubbed her right arm. "Well, I suppose if we head east, we'll be able to spot that robot! After all, it must be high in the sky since it's avoiding contact with the ground!"

"Yeah, I wonder how Daisy is handling all of this..." Waluigi commented as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Far down below, but still in the sky, Daisy was snoozing loudly, her loud snoring somewhat interfering with the signals of the robot kidnapper, who was trying to stay up as much as possible.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Petey flew high enough for the white puffy clouds to have a yellow and pink tint, with the clear blue sky getting darker, outer space being visible. Waluigi, Toadette, Gooper, and Petey all gasped as they all looked up.

"Man, we sure have come a long way." Toadette commented as she looked around her.

Waluigi had his hands on Petey's red pouch. "I know. I wonder if we can walk on these clouds now that we're high enough."

Petey clapped his big leafy hands together. "Let's find out!" He landed on one of the huge puffy clouds, sticking to it as opposed to falling through. He laughed. "Hey! These things are stable! Come on, guys!"

Waluigi and Gooper emerged out of Petey's pouch, landing on the cloud, which was able to hold them.

"Wow... this is stable!" Gooper exclaimed as he started bouncing on the clouds.

Toadette screamed with delight as she jumped right out of Petey's pouch, bouncing up and down with glee. "Yay! Let's go bouncing!"

Gooper watched as Toadette bounced ahead of him, with Petey bouncing as well. "Now hold on, guys... just because it's whimsical and stuff, doesn't mean we should goof off. We still have to get those robots, remember?"

Waluigi was jumping ahead of the group, spotting an ancient temple to the north, colored all bright yellow. He turned to his friends, pointing at the temple. "Let's go check out that temple. It's totally not sinister at alll. I'm sure we'll find something."

Gooper sighed as he bounced after Toadette and Petey. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

So Waluigi and his friends headed to the temple, going higher than usual due to the shift of gravity. Eventually, they reached the temple, heading up the stairs normally, as they were not as bouncy as the puffy clouds. Waluigi opened the large two doors, with Toadette hiding behind Petey, Gooper readying his four tentacles. A long, dark hallway stretched out before the group of heroes.

"This doesn't look threatening at all," Waluigi sarcastically remarked as he walked in.

Toadette started trembling with fright. "Oh gee... maybe I should hide in the pouch..."

Petey chuckled, while Gooper rolled his eyes as they moved carefully behind Waluigi. The group reached the end of the hallway, finding a large golden statue of Arceus in front of them.

Waluigi folded his arms as he observed the statue. "Hmmm... wonder what this thing is for?"

"Maybe now would be a good time to head back and just keep bouncing on the clouds..."

"Toadette, there's nothing to be worried about." Gooper stated as he placed his front right tentacle around Toadette. "We're in a temple... a dark temple, with nothing but this gigantic statue..." He sighed as he shook his head. "And this just makes things even worse..."

Waluigi tossed his arms in the air. "Well, we're not gonna get answers just standing here." He tapped the statue several times with his right fist.

Suddenly, the entire temple started to shake violently. Waluigi, Toadette, Petey, and Gooper all screamed as they felt the temple shaking around them, the doors closing shut. Suddenly, the top of the temple above the four heroes opened up, revealing a bright, blinding light. The four hung onto each other as they screamed, being pulled up by the powerful wind that was coming from outside, being sucked right out of the temple and heading further up and up, being knocked out by the strange source of power.

* * *

...

"...Ugh... where the hell..." Waluigi groaned, opening his eyes as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, lifting himself up. "It's like we went through some violent current of nothing but pure, cold wind..."

He looked around, seeing Toadette, Petey, and Gooper next to him, just as unconscious as he was. Everything was pure white, with not a single tint of yellow or pink. Waluigi looked up, seeing nothing but a very bright, clear blue sky with a large tint of white, the vastness of space not being present at all. Waluigi got up on his two feet, wincing towards the eastern direction to see a dark shadow approaching them. Waluigi opened his jaw in disbelief as he fell back on his rear, the shadow revealing itself to be a skeleton. "It's... you...!"

The skeleton chuckled, revealing itself to be none other than Dry Bowser. "Kept you waiting, huh?"


	74. Dry Bowser And Arceus

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Toadette all looked at Dry Bowser, who surprised the group, considering that they were high in the sky. Toadette was able to stand forward, willing to ask Dry Bowser why he was here.

"I don't mean to be a pestering pest, Mr. Dry Bowser," Toadette introduced as she held her hands together, "But just what on earth..." She looked around herself, nervously chuckling, "What in Heaven's name are you doing here?"

Dry Bowser smirked as he folded his skeletal arms. "I just so happen to be one of the few agents of death. My job is to scout those who have died, and I have been doing so for millions of years." He stated, his cackle being heard as he spoke. He then bent down, patting Toadette on the head. "You guys sure died a surprising way."

Gooper folded all of his tentacles. "A surprising way? How so?"

Dry Bowser pointed at Gooper. "Let me put it this way. You were killed by a mysterious force."

Waluigi was curling his mustache, not trusting Dry Bowser as much. "How would you know about something like this, skeleton face?"

Dry Bowser had an annoyed expression on his face as he glared at Waluigi. "Gee, you idiot, I just told you. I'm an agent of death."

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "Golly, it must mean a lot for you to patrol across the planet, scavenging people and things that recently died..."

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his arms. "I'll tell you this. It's nowhere as easy as people make it out to be."

Petey shrugged. "I'm willing to believe you. A guy like me can't put effort into scouting people to harvest their souls for all eternity..."

Everyone stared oddly at Petey Piranha. Petey shrugged again as he shook his gigantic head.

Dry Bowser rolled his right hand as he remarked, "Well, since you're all here, I might as well tell Arceus of your presence..."

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow. "Wait, Arceus? You mean the llama God of Pokemon?"

Dry Bowser nodded his head. "Indeed. I'm in good touch with him. In fact, his temple is just west of here." He then started moving, briefly pausing and turning back to the group. "Follow me if you want to come back to life."

Toadette gasped as she held her hands up to her face, with Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper all shrugging in response as they followed Dry Bowser, heading westward, walking on the incredibly soft, puffy clouds.

* * *

Several minutes have passed, though to Waluigi and his friends, it felt like hours, as time seemed to go by much slower in the clouds. Dry Bowser was leading the way, with Toadette right next to him as Petey Piranha held the rear.

"So, have you been doing anything other than hunting the dead?" Toadette wondered as she had her hands behind her back.

Dry Bowser turned around to glance at Toadette, replying to her straight and through, "Well, I did partake in several kart racing grand prix years ago. The most recent one was alongside you and Waluigi, remember?"

Toadette gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Of course! How could I forget? Silly me!" She giggled as she slightly blushed.

Petey murmured as he shook his head. "And yet I wasn't invited... humph."

Gooper glared at Petey. "Hey, at least you got to be playable. I didn't get squat."

Waluigi folded his arms as he shook his head. "Hey Dry Bowser, you forgot to mention that you were in the summer and winter olympics, too."

Dry Bowser glanced back at Waluigi. "Yeah, but I was only there for sailing, long jump platforming, skiing, curling bowling, and hockey, remember?"

Waluigi adjusted his purple cap as he nodded. "Touche."

Dry Bowser rubbed his tuff of red hair. "Besides, I was also recently partaking in some tennis. That small yellow Luma is a much better partner than I expected." He boasted as he chuckled, his cackle being heard.

Toadette frowned as she began to sniffle, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I don't think Nintendo likes me anymore... I didn't get invited to any of these things."

Gooper patted Toadette on the back with his rear left tentacle. "It's all right, Toadette. Nintendo's just going through a phase right now." He folded his front tentacles as he closed his eyes. "Why, we'll probably be back in the spotlight come next year or so."

Petey gasped as he clapped his gigantic leaf hands together. "It just hit me! Me and Gooper Blooper will have been here for ten years! Isn't that amazing?"

Dry Bowser, Waluigi, Toadette, and Gooper all glanced at Petey oddly. The large plant sighed as he shook his head, forgetting what he just said. Anyway, the group continued on, seeing tall, white yellowish pillars rising up within the puffy clouds, the clouds themselves appearing a bit more pinkish, the clear blue sky turning whiter.

"We're almost there," Dry Bowser commented as he could sense immense power nearby, turning his head back to the group. "Arceus is not too far."

Toadette shuddered as she rubbed her elbows together. "Oh dear... it's gotten much colder than I anticipated."

Waluigi also began to shudder from the sudden coldness, as did Petey and Gooper. "Waa, you're right. I never could imagine that immense power was able to alter the temperature so sudden..."

Dry Bowser simply laughed, unaffected by the sudden climate change. "When you're a being beyond the confines of death like me, a chill like this is nothing." He then stopped in his tracks, looking up. "And speaking of which, here we are."

A huge, yellowish temple rested in front of Dry Bowser and the heroes, with statues of Arceus all over the place, in the front of the temple, to the left, and to the right. There was also a dark golden staircase leading into the temple. Dry Bowser jumped high into the air, landing at the top of the staircase, turning to the others.

"Don't be long! Arceus is extremely busy," Dry Bowser commented as he opened the way into the temple.

Waluigi grumbled as he folded his arms. "I am not climbing a stupid staircase! I rather wither into nothing but ash!"

Petey then grabbed Waluigi, and chucked him towards the temple, causing him to collide into one of the statues. Waluigi groaned in great pain as he fell on the golden floor, his bones cracking as Toadette skipped up the staircase, with Petey landing from taking flight, Gooper holding onto him. Waluigi stood back up, snarling at Petey, who shrugged, while Gooper and Toadette chuckled and giggled in response.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he pushed open the huge yellow doors, a large, dark and red hallway sprawling before them. Dry Bowser once again led the way, with the others following him. The entire hallway was more than ten miles long, which was more than enough for the heroes to handle. After finally reaching the end of the long, tiring hallway, Dry Bowser clapped his hands together, using the sounds to wake Arceus.

Arceus opened his green eyes, looking down to spot Dry Bowser and the heroes. He let out a loud sigh as he stretched out his huge limbs, replying in a deep pitch tone that echoed throughout the entire temple, "Ahhh... Dry Bowser, you return. And it appears that you have guests with you."

Dry Bowser nodded as he pointed at them. "Arceus, these folks have recently been killed and want to be granted back to life."

Arceus murmured as he glanced at the heroes. "Do they, now? Well, I may have something in store for them..." He eyed Waluigi, sensing that he was the leader of the group. Being that he was a God, he knew who all the heroes were. "All right, Waluigi. Tell me, why do you want to be granted back to life?"

Waluigi cleared his throat as he walked forward, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, Mister Arceus, you see, there's this girl named Princess Daisy, and she's been kidnapped-"

Dry Bowser started to heartily laugh as he placed his skeletal left hand on his chest. "Wait, the tomboy got kidnapped? Are you serious?"

Waluigi wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Well, it was bound to happen. It's been years."

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin as he continued questioning. "I know that, but isn't she strong and independent? Why does she need to be kidnapped?"

Petey raised his left leafy hand. "Because the writer doesn't want to use certain overused, overexposed characters in this fanfic."

Yet again, everyone oddly stared at Petey, who merely shrugged in response as usual. Interestingly, Arceus understood exactly what Petey meant.

"I could see that. The author clearly wants a change of pace," Arceus put it as he lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Yes... he wants the readers to get a load of different characters. Because you know what they say, the more the merrier!"

Gooper rubbed his head with both of his rear tentacles, his front tentacles folded. "What is up with people today? Quoting things that don't make sense, making weird statements that seem out of the blue... what is this?"

"I don't know," Toadette commented as she started sucking on a sweet, vanilla and cherry flavored ice pop. "But this popsicle is delicious! Yummy!"

Dry Bowser placed his left hand on his face. "All right, I think we're starting to derail the story. Let's move on." He turned to Arceus. "Anyway, they're going after a kidnapped princess to save her."

Arceus murmured as he glanced at Waluigi. "It's the same old story over and over again, only with slightly different characters..." He sighed as he opened his eyes again. "All right, I'll grant you all back to life, but there's a chance you may not end up where you were before."

Waluigi, Toadette, Petey, and Gooper all exchanged odd glances with each other as they turned to Arceus. "What do you mean?" They quipped in unison.

Arceus cleared his throat as he spoke clearly, "Well, you likely won't be back in Central City. You may be either closer to your precious Princess Daisy, or even further away...?"

Waluigi gawked as he took a step back. "Wha? Why the hell would you do this?"

Arceus glanced down at Waluigi. "Hey. I'm not some all powerful game breaker. I'm doing my best to be as fair as possible."

Waluigi grumbled as he folded his arms. "Yeah, fair to set us back even further than we currently are. I might as well cheat and hop ten chapters forward." He opened his eyes as he realized that he broke the fourth wall. "Oh great! I'm turning into Petey!"

Dry Bowser rolled his right hand. "It's a far setback. After all, it would make your adventure all the more interesting."

Toadette started to tremble, gulping as she held her hands together. "Oh, I'm not too sure. I don't want to deal with those mean GUN Trucks again..."

Gooper shuddered in agreement as he rubbed his front and rear tentacles all over himself. "Ugh, don't remind me. Stupid, demon vehicles... it's as if some ancient evil corrupted them and took over."

Petey placed his big leafy hands behind his gigantic head. "The weird thing is that no one is actually driving the truck..."

Arceus's green eyes lit up. "Well, it's settled then. You will go back to living."

Waluigi, Toadette, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper all cheered in unison. Dry Bowser folded his arms and shook his head.

"Just remember, try not to die as easily next time," Dry Bowser warned the group as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a bolt of white lightning zapped the four, causing them to black out as they then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dry Bowser turned to Arceus, who looked down at Dry Bowser.

"Are you sure about this, Arceus?" Dry Bowser asked as he motioned his skeletal arms. "I know these guys, and they're not the brightest tools in the shed. They're incompetent idiots, frankly."

Arceus chuckled as he shook his head. "Alas, Dry Bowser, even those who seem ridiculous can be able to pull off any feat. Just give them a chance."

Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. "I will, but I can guarantee I won't like it."


	75. The Variety Valley?

Waluigi groaned as he stood up, placing his right hand on his head as he rubbed it, slowly opening his eyes as he looked around, wondering just where the hell he was. He was in a very grassy meadow, on a yellow dirt paved path. "What... what happened to me? Am I back?"

Waluigi spotted a large wooden sign in front of him. He walked towards it until bumping into it, shaking his head as he got back his good vision.

"Welcome To Variety Valley!" Waluigi read as he blinked several times, scratching his head as he held out his left hand. "Variety Valley? What kind of idiot would name a place that?"

Several seconds passed, and he looked around, noticing that there was something different about this meadow. He murmured as he continued reading the wooden sign.

"Feast your eyes on the wide variety of themes abound in this vast valley! Go from rainbows in the sky, to a mechanical airship, to a large pink birthday cake, to a tropical island populated with large fruit, to ancient ruins deep within deep jungles, to a war struck area broken up by explosives-" He blinked as he folded his arms. "Don't all those sounds familiar...?"

He kept reading on. "To an active volcano were fire and lava abound everywhere, to an intergalatic battlefield shaped like a star, and finally concluding in a colorful stadium!" He placed his right hand on his chin as he nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely familiar now." He finished reading. "All of it starts here, in the peaceful lush, green grassy meadow! Go clockwise or counterclockwise, take your pick and enjoy the vast variety of Variety Valley!"

After rubbing his chin for several seconds, he snapped his fingertips.

"I must not be far from Central City," Waluigi commented as he looked to the east, seeing the castle towers sticking out in the white puffy clouds, with rainbows abound. He noticed that there was a large grayish stone bridge with two pillars, leading upward. He placed his hands on his hips, nodding as he confirmed, "Right, I'll go through this stupid valley, and get back my friends, and continue on with my adventure!"

And thus, Waluigi made like a tree and got out of there as he headed to the rainbows in the sky. Coincidentally, Central City was several miles to the south, a large mountainous region separating it and the Variety Valley.

* * *

Toadette groaned as she rubbed her head, not remembering what happened. "Ough... am I still dead, or am I alive?" She looked around, to see that she was sitting on a white puffy cloud. Toadette was confused, tilting her head to the right as she tried to comprehend where she was. "Where am I?"


	76. The Eggplant Wizard Has Mad Rhymes

A Primid came into the Eggplant Wizard's room. "Sir, we have confirmation that Waluigi survived the GUn Truck ambush."

Eggplant Wizard sighed as he turned around to face the Primid, sitting in his yellow colored eggplant throne. He held his eggplant staff in his right hand as he chuckled. "Humph. So I see. He's rather cunning, that Waluigi." He slyly rhymed as he rubbed his staff.

The Primid rubbed the back of his head as he coughed. "So, uh, are we gonna do anything about Waluigi, boss?"

Eggplant Wizard pointed his staff at the Primid. "Don't count on it yet, lowly subject. We'll soon take care of Waluigi, that I can assure you surely." He turned around, looking at the huge maps on his large interactive screen. "Now then, to resume my ultimate plan of taking over this planet and turning everything into eggplants."

The Primid shrugged as he left the room, muttering very quietly to himself, "I think the old wizard is finally getting senile..."


	77. The Rainbow Castle

Waluigi was high in the sky, walking on top of bright, vibrant rainbows as he wondered where Petey Petey and Gooper Blooper were. He was thinking to himself as he rubbed his chin, noticing how disturbingly peaceful it was as he kept his thoughts to himself. He suddenly went right through one of the poofy clouds, screaming as he flailed his lanky arms about. He then landed on a yellow colored spring, being sprung back towards the sky as he went through the same puffy cloud, crashing into a sign placed above. Waluigi groaned as he was flattened like a pancake, floating down onto one of the puffy clouds as he popped back into his regular form, groaning as he shook his head.

"Waa... this is ridiculous..." Waluigi muttered as he folded his arms in annoyance, sighing as he shook his head. "What the hell am I even doing here in the first place?"

Toadette popped out of the white puffy cloud floating towards Waluigi. "Looking for me, duh!"

Waluigi screamed as he nearly fell off the cloud he was standing on, catching his breath as he faced Toadette, placing his hands on his hips. "Were you here this whole time?"

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together several times. "Of course! I was knocked here, and I was going all over the place looking for you!" She frowned as she held her shoulders together, trembling. "It was a bit scary, what with all the Primids and Eggplantmen patrolling this otherwise peaceful, cute place!"

"Peaceful?" Waluigi taunted as he laughed, rubbing his right eye as he tried not to cry from laughter. "I nearly got myself killed just trying to trek through this puffy nightmare. It's anything but peaceful!"

Toadette hugged Waluigi tightly as she rubbed her head into Waluigi's stomach. "Well, the main important thing is that you're here, and that's all that matters!" She squealed with joy.

Waluigi sighed as he smiled, patting Toadette on the head with his right hand. "You do raise a good point. Let's get out of here and continue my quest to get back Daisy." And with that, he headed eastward, with Toadette coming along with him.


	78. Dry Bowser Reappears?

Waluigi and Toadette traveled on top of the white puffy clouds as Waluigi led the way, with him now looking for Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper on his quest to rescue Princess Daisy. As the two headed eastward, they stopped in their tracks to see Dry Bowser sitting on the clouds towards the north, fishing for some strange reason.

"Dry Bowser?" Waluigi and Toadette exclaimed in shock.

Dry Bowser smirked as his orange eyes turned green. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What the hell are you doing down here, skeleton brain?" Waluigi gawked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you were a grim reaper or something! Shouldn't you be with Arceus in heaven? Or at the Grumble Volcano? Or Seaside Hill?"

Toadette glanced at Waluigi, not really getting the references Waluigi made.

Dry Bowser didn't turn his skeletal head around as he was focused on fishing. "I'm just here in a lawyer friendly cameo. I'm enjoying the leisure of relaxing."

"But high up here?" Toadette mumbled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Isn't that a little... odd?"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he shook his head. "Bah. You kids wouldn't understand if I tried explaining it to you."

Waluigi and Toadette shrugged as they continued going on their way, traversing throughout the white skyline as Dry Bowser kept on fishing, apparently for nothing.


	79. Bouncing About On Clouds

Silver The Hedgehog was high in the sky in the Rainbow Castle area, using his green psychic powers to levitate as he looking for Waluigi as he murmured, not spotting either of the two. "Hmm... I could have sworn they landed near here..." He then stopped by a high rising bluish green bridge, which lead into a giant wooden airship containing an engine room on its eastern side. He folded his arms as he murmured, inspecting the airship.

"I would think he would be somewhere in here, but I have to search some more." Silver commented as he kept on searching, leaving the airship behind.

Meanwhile, several miles towards the west, Waluigi and Toadette were jumping on the poofy white clouds, trying to find the next area of the Variety Valley as they were also looking for Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper.

"You think we'll find Petes and Goops soon?" Toadette asked as she was bouncing as high as possible. "I miss them."

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head, taking smaller leaps as he was going further ahead of Toadette. "Hopefully. I did promise that I would help them out." He then looked up at the clear blue sky as he kept mumbling. "Although I wonder what became of Daisy... will I even rescue her at this point...?"


	80. A Brief Wait In The Clouds

Princess Daisy was finally brought to the highest point of the atmosphere before the outer barrier of earth, a large, purple colored floating tower with eggplants planted all over standing before her. Daisy blinked in astonishment as the Eggplant Wizard created a vision of himself using his magic.

"Well, it seems as if you finally reached here," The Eggplant Wizard commented as he laughed. "Too bad for you that you won't last long, dear."

Daisy gulped as she trembled, feeling more frightened by the minute. "Oh Wally, can't you come here fast enough...?"

* * *

Waluigi and Toadette continued jumping from cloud to cloud as they spotted the bluish green bridge towers in the eastern direction.

"Well, Toadette, looks like we're about to exit." Waluigi commented on as he folded his arms, taking a breather as he shook his head. "We'll just take a quick break, and then we will keep going on. At the rate that we're going, we will be sure to find-"

Toadette, however, was not willing to wait, as she immediately flew towards the bridge by twirling her pink pigtails. Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head as he ran after Toadette.


	81. Meeting At The Bridge

Waluigi and Toadette were at the bluish green bridge, looking at it in awe as they noticed a sign near the entrance to it.

"This is the Aqua Emerald Bridge. This leads from the Rainbow Castle to the Engine Room." Waluigi read the sign as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Engine Room? This sounds a bit familiar..."

Toadette pumped her fists as she shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find our boys there, Wally!" She then gasped as she looked up at the sky, pointing at a familiar flying object. "Speaking of finding, look up there!"

Waluigi looked up, relieved to see that it was Silver The Hedgehog, who landed on the white puffy clouds before them as he stretched his arms.

"There you guys are!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands about. "I was looking all over for you two! Are you all right?"

Toadette giggled as she hugged Silver. "Of course we are, silly! Dry Bowser came and revived us after we died."

Silver's eyes widened as he glanced at Waluigi. "Wait, you actually _died!?_"

Waluigi chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged. "Well, not so much die as in getting another chance at living."

Silver gently pushed Toadette off of him as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, anyway, after you 'died', things went chaotic, and not in the good way."

"There's a good way?" Waluigi interrupted as he folded his lanky arms together.

Silver waved his hands at the duo. "I didn't mean to put it like that!" He cleared his throat as he had his hands on his hips again. "Anyway, things have been going pretty bad, and the situation gets worse by the minute! They need you guys to save the day!"

Waluigi and Toadette glanced at each other briefly as they turned back to Silver.

"Not like we have a choice." Waluigi muttered in response.


	82. The Aqua Emerald Bridge

Waluigi, Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog finished talking with each other as they turned around, facing the Aqua Emerald Bridge as they looked at it, then turned to each other and nodded.

"I have a good hunch that Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper are in that Engine Room," Silver commented as he stretched his arms.

Waluigi placed his hands on his hips as he nodded his head. "Well then, let's get going! What are we waiting for?"

Toadette immediately dashed onto the Aqua Emerald Bridge, running on the bright sea green colored steel path, with Waluigi and Silver gawking as they ran after Toadette, not wanting to be left behind. In one of the floating pink puffy clouds above emerged a seagreen colored Dino Wrench, watching the trio running on the bridge.

"Wrenching Squad Unit 722, this is 54 Dash 33, we got the intruders on the bridge." The Dino Wrench confirmed as he piloted the pink, floating cloud.

Waluigi paused briefly as he allowed Toadette and Silver in front of him, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyone feel strange suddenly?" He asked as he was then snapped on the ankles, gawking as he tried to pull his feet up, but unsuccessful as he was pinned to the ground. Waluigi tried going forward, but he fell flat on his face, suddenly being zapped by green electricity. Toadette and Silver turned around to see Waluigi in pain after hearing his cry for help, but they were also chained by the ankles, also being electrocuted. The seagreen Dino Wrench chuckled as he overlooked the three, slightly lowering his floating cloud.

"You guys... are in a heap of trouble." The Dino Wrench stated with a nefarious smirk, chuckling ever so more.


	83. Incoming Squad Of Dino Wrenches

Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were on the Aqua Emerald Bridge, being tortured by the traps set on the bridge, of which had their ankles cuffed and electrocuting them as a horde of green and blue colored Dino Wrenches started bouncing from the eastern end of the bridge, all of them coming to tear apart Waluigi. Waluigi panted as the electricity stopped shocking him, prompting him to shake his head as he looked down at the chains.

"All right, enough of this." Waluigi stated as he pointed at the chains, pulling out his viney whip from his black overalls as he whipped the chains until they broke off, stretching his lanky arms as he then whipped the chains on Toadette and Silver, freeing them. He then looked at the incoming army of Dino Wrenches, smirking as he nodded his head. "Finally! Some butt kicking for once in this story!"

"I don't know, Wally..." Toadette gulped as she trembled, hiding behind Waluigi's right leg. "T-they look like trouble..."

Silver started glowing a bright green as he faced the incoming wave of Dino Wrenchs. "I agree with Toadette, Waluigi... those Dino Wrenches aren't to me messed with. They look like they mean serious business..."

Waluigi scoffed as he tucked his purple cap forward. "Yeah? Well, I'm about to give them some business they'll never be serious about again..." He cackled gleefully as he dashed towards the Dino Wrenches, preparing to whip the ever loving mechanics out of them.


	84. Attack Of The Dino Wrenches

Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were up against an entire armada of aqua and emerald colored Dino Wrenches, who appeared to be more advanced than the normal red colored Dino Wrenches as they matched the colors of the Aqua Emerald Bridge, preparing to chew out any trespasser. Waluigi shouted a war cry as he dashed towards the Dino Wrenches, whipping them good with his whip as Silver used his green psychic powers, picking up the Dino Wrenches and chucking them off the bridge as Toadette spun her pink pigtails and flew into the air, overlooking the Dino Wrench army marching in.

"Those naughty wrenches can't get me from up here!" Toadette exclaimed as she yelped in pain, feeling a shock as she was being fired at, the Dino Wrenches in the back spitting out electrical blue sparks at her. Toadette tried dodging them, but she kept getting shocked, falling back down on the bridge as she groaned in pain, unable to move.

Waluigi briefly turned around to see Toadette down, only to be hit in the face by a Dino Wrench. Waluigi was knocked back, with four Dino Wrenches pulling Waluigi into the wave of Dino Wrenches as they all jumped on him, biting him all over his body. Waluigi screamed for help as he was bitten and shocked, electricity going through the Dino Wrenches' bodies.

Silver dashed towards Waluigi and fired a couple of psychic shots at the wave of reptilian like nuts and bolts, helping Waluigi up as he was bitten in the butt by a Dino Wrench. Silver slapped the crunching wrench off of him as he rubbed his injured butt with his right hand, before being knocked on the head by yet another Dino Wrench. Waluigi then began spinning about, forming his Waluigi Tornado as he whirled through the wave of Dino Wrenches. Little did the trio know that this was only the beginning...


	85. The Goop And Ink That Saved Waluigi

Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were still up against an entire armada of aqua and emerald colored Dino Wrenches, who appeared to be more advanced than the normal red colored Dino Wrenches as they matched the colors of the Aqua Emerald Bridge, preparing to chew out any trespasser. Waluigi was using his Waluigi Tornado to suck up all the Dino Wrenches in his tornado as he moved down the Aqua Emerald Bridge, only to be shocked by electricity from several green surge towers installed to electrocute any intruders.

"Wah!" Waluigi screamed as he landed on the ground, his left leg twitching in the air. "**D'oh I Missed!**"

Several more Dino Wrenches popped out from the surge towers, jumping onto Waluigi and munching on him as Waluigi was weakened from the zap. Silver and Toadette dashed past the Dino Wrench armada as they went to help Waluigi, only to get electrocuted by the surge towers, falling on the ground as more Dino Wrenches emerged and attacked them. The trio was in deep trouble, being bitten by the Dino Wrenches as they were continually shocked every minute, with Waluigi unable to get back up as the Dino Wrenches kept him down. As things seemed bleak, however, a huge splash of brown, gross goop landed on the Dino Wrenches, covering up the bridge and landing on Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver, which sunk the three heroes and the Dino Wrenches into the goop.

Petey Piranha was flying above the bridge, firing his brown goop from his mouth at the surge towers, making them useless as he then swooped down towards the bridge's path, swooping up Waluigi, Silver, and Toadette with his mouth as Gooper Blooper floated by, firing his black colored ink at the goop covered surge towers and Dino Wrenches.

"Good, we got Waluigi back, along with Silver and Toadette." Gooper stated to Petey as he pointed eastward, "Let's go, to the airship quick! These Dino Wrenches are trouble!"

Petey nodded in agreement as he and Gooper flew eastward above the bridge, firing hoop and ink at the incoming surge towers and Dino Wrenches that were plastered all over the bridge in an attempt to stop the group from progressing.


	86. Landing On The Airship

Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were all riding on top of Petey Piranha, who was flying alongside Gooper Blooper towards the giant wooden airship that housed the Engine Room. The group of five entered into the engine room, with Petey closing the door shut as he prevented any of the Dino Wrenches from getting in.

Toadette squealed joyfully as she jumped off of Petey, hugging Gooper tightly. "Oh, thanks for rescuing us, guys! You have no idea how happy we were to see you!"

Gooper chuckled as he wrapped his lower tentacles around Toadette, hugging her back. "Believe me, it's a relief to see that you guys are well and alive."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in amazement. "I have to say, how were you able to find us?"

Petey chuckled as he moved his big leafy hands in place. "Well, I headed counterclockwise around this Variety Valley place, and I recalled that we were all blasted away from each other!" He then placed his right leafy hand on his chin. "I was in a giant area that resembled a great, big pink birthday cake..."

Toadette gasped as she clasped her hands together, bouncing up and down with glee. "A giant birthday cake? Oh my gosh, that sounds so exciting!"

Waluigi twisted his mustache as he grumbled. "So this place has a sky with bubbly clouds, a giant engine room within an airship that we're in right now, and now a birthday cake?" He sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "This place couldn't get more cooky even if it tried."

Gooper shrugged with his upper tentacles as he looked at Waluigi. "Well, I landed in a battlefield populated by bombs..." He shook his head as he folded all of his tentacles together. "It was like a wasteland."

Waluigi rubbed his chin with his right hand as he nodded his head. "Right, well, let's get going. We just can't stand here forever."

The other four heroes agreed as they ventured on, heading east towards the north as they progressed through the Variety Valley, unaware that they were being watched.


	87. The Engine Room

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were all inside the gigantic engine room, heading towards the eastern direction as they walked on the odd blue and red spaces.

"I swear, this reminds me of a particular party series I've been invited to..." Waluigi mumbled as he walked into a blue robotic gate.

"Do you have twenty yellow coins on you?" The gate asked in a monotonic voice.

Waluigi gawked as he raised his hands in the air. "Wah, are you kidding me? I have to **pay** to pass?" He then took out his whip, smashing the gate with it as he walked over it. "Heh! I'll pay you coins... in hell!"

Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands as she looked at the destroyed gate. "Oh Wally, you didn't have to destroy that poor goal post! He was just doing his job!"

Silver wrapped his right arm around Toadette, doing his best to comfort her. "Eh, just leave him, Toadette. He's prone to anger, sadly." He shook his head as he and Toadette followed Waluigi with Petey and Gooper behind them, going around the strange path littered with blue and red spaces.


	88. Blue And Red Gates

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were still in the Engine Room, following the strange pathway that led up towards the north. Waluigi murmured as he placed his right hand on his chin, noticing that there were three red gates activated, with two blue ones down.

"It seems like there are multiple paths here, everyone." Silver instigated as he moved his hands about, folding them together as he looked at the blue gate in front of them down. "Which one to take is a whole different matter…"

Toadette bobbed back and forth as she held her hands together behind her back. "Golly… I think we should just keep heading up."

Gooper rubbed the back of his head with his upper right tentacle. "It looks like the eastern path further ahead is blocked by a red gate, but the path to the west is accessible due to the blue gate being down…"

Petey mumbled in agreement as he also could see down the pathway, with Waluigi deciding to go on as the group followed him, turning to the west as they went over the lowered blue gate, with the group noticing the way into the other section of the Engine Room blocked off by the red gate.

"Seriously…?" Waluigi grumbled as he folded his lanky arms together, shaking his head in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.


	89. Flying Out Of The Engine Room

"Well, this sucks." Waluigi sighed as he observed the area, noticing that they were locked in a loop around the segregated area.

Toadette frowned as she shook her arms. "Now what are we gonna do?" She pouted.

Waluigi snapped his fingers as he got an idea, turning to Gooper Blooper and pointing at the giant white squid with his right hand. "Gooper, are your tentacles able to fly?"

Gooper rolled his eyes. "Of course they are, why?"

Waluigi grabbed Gooper and held him above him, glancing up. "All right, twirl your tentacles!"

Gooper sighed as he shrugged with all four of his tentacles, beginning to twirl his top two as Waluigi grabbed the lower tentacles, holding on as Gooper flew himself and Waluigi over the pathway.

Petey Piranha followed by flapping his big leaves together, with Toadette spinning her pink pigtails and Silver The Hedgehog using his green psychic to fly as they headed up on the pipes towards the northeast leading out of the engine room, exiting the giant wooden airship as the group noticed a giant white table within the white fluffy clouds, noticing the blue tiles and pink lines as they saw a giant pink cake in the middle.


	90. The Birthday Cake

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were flying towards the giant white table within the middle of the white fluffy clouds, the giant pink cake in the middle of it being larger than expected as they got closer, seeing pink lines and blue patterns on the table. There were also giant candles sticked everywhere on the cake, making the gang know that they were in a sweet place. Landing on the small white plate before it, the gang gawked as they approached the giant cake.

"Oh my gosh, this cake! It's so big and yummy!" Toadette admitted as she heard her stomach growl, holding her hands together as her eyes began sparkling. "I just wanna stuff my face into it and eat it all up!"

Waluigi placed his left hand on Toadette. "Calm down, kid. I know it's a cake, and a big one at that, but you have to control yourself. We're on an adventure, remember?"

Silver murmured as he looked around, spotting a teapot towards the north and a bunch of bright blue napkins containing giant, different colored letters to the south. He placed his hands on his hips as he blinked. "Sheesh, this place is more sweet than the Sweet Mountain."

"Sweet... Mountain?" Gooper gawked as he folded his lower two tentacles, rubbing the back of his head with his upper right tentacle as he glanced at Silver. "You mean there is an entire land of sweets?"

Silver chuckled nervously as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "I'll tell you on the way."

Petey, however, was munching on the plate, noticing that everything here was made of sweets. The gang glanced at each other as they watched Petey chew down on the plate they were on, who was enjoying every moment of it. Waluigi then pulled Petey from the plate, pointing at the giant birthday cake.

"Enough stuffing your face in, Petey." Waluigi scolded as he tapped his left foot impatiently. "We got a friggin' huge birthday cake to explore!"


	91. Stop Trying To Eat The Cake

Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Toadette, and Silver The Hedgehog were in the strange land of the giant birthday cake, which was as soft as it appeared as the gang tried to hold Toadette and Petey back from eating up the cake itself.

"Come on, guys!" Silver shouted at Toadette and Petey as he moved his hands about. "We don't have time to let you two hog it out!"

Toadette frowned as she shook her arms. "Oh, but I wanna eat! Cakes like these come once in a lifetime!"

Petey grumbled in agreement as he folded his leaves together. "Yeah, just let us eat in peace! What could happen?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he was tempted to use his psychic to have a hold on the two. "Look, we'll see if there's anything at the top for you two. But for now... come on!" He pointed to the right, with Waluigi and Gooper heading around on the cake. "We're already being left behind!"

Petey and Toadette sighed as they looked at each other and nodded their heads, following Silver. Toadette's stomach grumbled, making her pity herself as she had both of her hands on her stomach.


End file.
